Forging a New Life
by foggywizard
Summary: Co-authored with Sebastian Clarke over on the Noblesse RP Discord. Lunark joins Frankenstein's house in order to train his werewolf chimera son. Romance ensues. FrankenLuna. Only mature for the lemons. I'll mark them so anyone just wanting to read a 'T' story can skip over them.
1. Chapter 1

Two figures exchanged blows in a white room. Swiping, punching, even stabbing, clawed hands rent flesh and bone only for wounds to heal within a minute. Lunark and M21 had been at this for hours, and soon they should probably find a stopping point. One could not spar forever.

At that moment, Frankenstein entered the room, holding a try with a jug of lemonade and two glasses. He was curious to see how the training was going, so thought this would be as good an excuse as any. "How's the training going?" he smiled pleasantly.

Lunark took deep breaths, while M21 wheezed on the floor. "Well, I think he's making progress. Taking the hits better than he was." So, becoming more werewolf like. Which was good.

Frankenstein turned his gaze from Lunark, to M-21. "I'm pleased to hear that." He smiled, turning back to Lunark saying, "I've brought some refreshments, I thought you might want to take a break." He held out the tray.

She smiled. "That sounds great." Losing the amount of blood they both had... lemonade was actually a really good choice. She helped M21 to his feet, and they both took a glass.

Frankenstein waited for the two of them to finish their drinks, before turning to M-21, "Don't forget to come for your check up, once you've finished training." M-21 nodded in agreement, as Frankenstein turned to leave. Before leaving, he turned back, looked at Lunark, as he smiled, "I can perform a check-up for you as well if you'd like?"

Lunark hummed. "I don't need one, but if you're asking so that you can gain data on werewolves, I don't mind." It wouldn't be the first time, after all. And would likely be more benign than letting Lagus cut off one of her limbs.

Frankenstein smiled, he'd always wanted to find an opportunity to gather more data on werewolves and now he'd have his chance. "Yes, thank you. I'll make preparations for you as well."

It didn't take much longer for M21 to reach his true limits for the day. The two went to one of the upper levels of the underground complex. Where Frankenstein's lab was.

The doors to Frankenstein's lab opened and in walked Lunark, followed by M-21. Frankenstein was wearing his white lab coat and glasses, looking through data on the tablet he was holding. He glanced up at his guests, "Welcome, I've been waiting for you. The preparations are complete. I'll start with M-21's check-up, then I can do one for you as well." He said smiling.

Lunark nodded. Checking M21's condition was more important, since as a chimera he was assumedly less stable, even with his werewolf cells keeping his regeneration high enough to keep him healthy. "That's fine."

"Very well, let's begin. M-21 please remove your shirt and lie down on the bed. I'll run a scan to check your condition." Frankenstein walked over to his computer, while M-21 followed Frankenstein's instructions. "If you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop the scan immediately." M-21 nodded as Frankenstein ran the scan. The machines hummed and whirred as two lasers passed over M-21. "There we go, all done. Get dressed, while I analyse the results." Frankenstein tapped away on his tablet for a couple of seconds before turning to Lunark. "Are you ready?" he smiled.

Lunark nodded. "Of course." Maybe Frankenstein would be done analysing M-21's results by the time he was finished with her. And then her suspicions on whether his chimera status was fading or not could be confirmed. As it was... he truly seemed to be becoming more wolf-like over time.

"Good. Please lie back on the table, like M-21 did a few moments ago." Frankenstein put his tablet down and approached his computer again to initiate the second scan. "If you feel uncomfortable at any point, let me know and I'll stop the scan." He stated kindly, as he began the scan.

It was a bit confining, and the coolness of the machine and hum of electrical power around her was different than how she was normally confined. Well. Good thing she wasn't claustrophobic then.

"There we go, you're all done." Frankenstein said with a smile. His tablet made a beeping noise. "Ah, that's be your results M-21." Frankenstein looked at the tablet and read through the results carefully. "Incredible, your stability has improved greatly, and your recovery is on par with most werewolves I've examined."

So, he was improving more on those grounds. That was good. "Becoming more werewolf-like every day, huh?" She flashed M-21 a toothy grin, but he didn't look comfortable. Well, not much that could be done about that, she supposed. He'd either come to terms with slowly becoming a werewolf, or cling to what was left of his humanity without realizing that werewolves were still people. Though she knew which would be healthier for him.

Frankenstein looked at M-21 briefly, before his tablet made another beeping noise. "Your results are also in." Frankenstein looked through the results before widening his grin. "It's just as I expected. You're perfectly healthy, and in peak fighting condition."

She chuckled. "Of course I am." She'd know if she wasn't. She was in tune with her body enough to know whether or not she was fighting fit or not. Ah, but... she did realise there was something health related she'd need if she was to stay here. But then, she could probably just return to the werewolf lands to restock if needed.

Frankenstein's face changed, "If you decide you'd like a real challenge, I'm happy to fight you anytime," he said, in a pleasant tone of voice.

Oh. Another fanged grin split her face. "From you? I'll take a challenge anytime." Her words were purred, just like how they'd been their first fight. She much looked forward to it, after all.

Hearing her reply, Frankenstein wanted to fight her there and then, however, it'd have to wait, it was almost tea time and he had to prepare ramen for his Master. "As much as I'd love to fight you now, I have to make preparations for dinner. Please clean the lab before you leave." Frankenstein smiled before turning around to leave.

Ah. She looked to M-21. She didn't know the cleaning procedures here, so she'd have to rely on his expertise on the matter. After a while, the two had gotten things cleaned, and headed upstairs.

Frankenstein had set the table and cooked the ramen, along with several side dishes. "Ah, please sit anywhere you'd like." He smiled, as he began to serve the meal.

She took a chair that was as close to Frankenstein as possible. "So. Ramen?" It was good, and she'd had it before when in the Eastern Asian countries for business, but it wasn't her favourite dish in the world.

"Yes, it's Master's favourite food." He smiled, glancing at Lunark, who was seated next to him. "I've also cooked some side dishes, please help yourself. There's mandu, kimchi, danmuji, namul and fried rice."

Help herself. But she didn't know what the proper method for doing so was here. "Sounds good. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the eating etiquette here though. Can you give me a run down?"

"Oh, well in that case allow me." Frankenstein took the side plate from beside Lunark, "This is a side plate, all the side dishes are in the centre of the table. They all have their own serving utensils, so you take whatever food looks appealing to you and put some on your side plate, using the utensils provided." He explained as he moved through the side dishes, placing small amounts of each, onto the small plate, until it was full of food, he then placed the dish next to Lunark. "First, you'll want to try the soup, then the rice. You should use a spoon for both dishes. For all other foods, you should use chopsticks, or a fork. Try not to have the chopsticks or cutlery, hit the side of the bowl while eating and don't make chewing noises. Those are the basics, I guess." He said smiling.

Ah. She could do that. "Thank you." She gave a smile before starting to eat. Was Raizel just... not eating? "You okay, Raizel?"

Ah, Frankenstein looked over to Rai, and sure enough, he was waiting for it to grow. "My Master, prefers to wait for the ramen to grow, by which I mean, he allows the noodles to soak up the broth, until they become a soggy, inedible mess." Frankenstein turned back to Lunark, "I don't recommend waiting for the noodles to become soggy, they don't taste as nice." Rai didn't pay any attention to what Frankenstein was saying, rather he chose to wait for the noodles to grow, to the size and volume he preferred.

Ah. She supposed that made sense. "Well, I suppose I should go ahead and get started on it then. I've always preferred noodles al dente." Just like most people did. Not that she thought letting it soak was a bad choice. Gave the noodles flavour.

Frankenstein made a mental note of that, varying the cooking time for the noodles, might improve his experiments. He wondered if Lunark might like to join his experiment, he'd ask her later, when he had a moment. "Enjoy your meal, please let me know if there's anything you would like." Frankenstein smiled, before looking down at the pristine bowl of ramen before him and began eating.

Lunark made small talk with the other people at the table, much enjoying her meal, though she wasn't fond of mandu, even if it was what she ate the most of. But it seemed to be the only side dish with meat in it, and she did need to account for her higher protein needs as a werewolf.

After everyone had finished their meal, Frankenstein began clearing the table. He noticed that Lunark didn't eat many of the side dishes, apart from the mandu. He wondered why, until the realisation hit him... it has meat in it. He then remembered that werewolves required high levels of protein to keep them strong and healthy. Mortified at forgetting something so simple, he apologised, "Sorry, I must apologise for not making many meat dishes. It's been so long since, I've had a werewolf to cater for, that I simply forgot. If you would like me to make something else for you, then let me know, it won't be any trouble." He said sincerely.

Ah. She blushed. "Well, I didn't imagine you had much experience with werewolves at all. I just kind of assumed you didn't know altogether. But making something just for me is a bit..." He said it was no trouble, but he'd still be going out of his way to do so. "I have some jerky from my last hunt still. I usually just eat that." It worked as a meat supplement well enough. "I would recommend increasing the amount of meat in the dishes in general though. As M-21 becomes more like my people, his needs will probably head the same way."

"Yes, that's true, I've never really had the chance to study Werewolves, since your numbers are few to begin with and they tend to keep to themselves, that is, until M-21 came to live here." Frankenstein took the plates into the kitchen. "At some point, I will have to sit down and discuss Werewolf physiology with you, so I can find out what changes M-21 is likely to go through." He said, thinking it'd be best to find out as much as possible, while Lunark was here.

"Yes. That would be a good idea." She grinned, showing her canines starkly. "He has claws and fur, but does he have our fangs yet? I never seem to be able to get a good look at him for that."

Frankenstein thought for a moment. "He has fangs in his transformed state, but his teeth are normal, when he's human. Although, as he grows closer to becoming a Werewolf, that could change."

She nodded. "As much as he might dislike it, there will come a time where he isn't human anymore. It's the nature of being a werewolf chimera. Hopefully he'll come to terms with that before he actually fully becomes one." Based simply upon his progress... It would probably come sooner rather than later. She'd stick around to make sure the puppy adjusted though.

"Yes, that's inevitable, however, we'll be here to help him adjust, so I don't foresee too many problems." Frankenstein replied, thinking carefully over what the future might bring.

She swallowed before making the offer. "I could stay until he does adjust. Having another werewolf around... It probably wouldn't be a negative thing." Kentas liked M-21. She kind of wished she could suggest he come as well. But Lord Muzaka was terminally unreliable as a ruler and Kentas was left to pick up his slack.

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "That's actually, a really good idea. Are you sure your people will be fine without you for a while?" If he knew anything about Muzaka, it was that he wouldn't be taking his position as Lord seriously.

She hummed uncomfortably, her gaze dropping to the side. "They... understandably... would probably prefer to not have an ex-Union Elder around. Our previous Lord was one, you know. And I was his protege on top of that. With Lord Muzaka being Lord Muzaka... they'd probably feel safer without me around." She smiled as if it was nothing, but the crease in her brow gave away her true thoughts on how bothered she was by the idea of making her people uncomfortable.

"I see." Frankenstein thought on this for a moment, "If that's the case, then you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like." he said reassuringly.

Her face visibly brightened a bit. "I'm afraid all I have to offer is myself in return, but I am skilled. As you can imagine, I'm not too shabby at administrative work. And I'm confident in my abilities as an architect as well." She chuckled. "Besides being able to help train M-21, at any rate."

Hearing Lunark's skillset, he thought she'd make a great addition to the household, especially, since his own architectural expertise was lacking, "In that case, could you stay forever?" he smiled. "I'm not sure if you already know, but I own a school, not too far from here. I could add you to the board of directors, and you could help me run the school, if you'd like?"

Eh? A deep flush settled over her face. "I...um. I don't mind staying, I suppose. But I do still need to check in on my people. And stuff." A school... "I don't have any experience with running a school specifically but learning something new has never been a chore." Making failed proposals and overseeing her architecture work being built was a far cry from successfully running a school, even if she still had the basics she needed to help.

"Of course, you can check up on your people, whenever and as often as you'd like." Frankenstein thought he could hear worry in her voice. "Don't worry, running a school is quite easy, and I'll be there with you, every day, so you won't be alone. You'll be free to make whatever decisions you see fit, and I'll leave all architectural decisions to you." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm going to need to look up the city's building codes and regulations." There were usually laws on specific construction works. She smiled at him offering his help. "I'm not particularly worried. But some prefer genuine experience in specific fields before considering a hire. I've tended to just be thrown into jobs to learn." That was how it worked with the Union, at any rate.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm not too familiar with architectural practises myself, so I usually tend to hire someone." Frankenstein smiled. "In terms of running the school, I'm sure you'll do fine, besides, if you need anything, just ask, I'm always happy to help. I will, of course be paying you, I don't intend on making you work for free."

Oh? Pay and board? Or was the board just coming out of her paycheque? Either was fine, though the latter was a more equivalent exchange. She blushed, digging in one of her pockets for a small sachet of herbs. "Umm. If I'm going to be staying here more long term, I'm going to need a better supply of these." She held the bag out to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein took the small bag of herbs from Lunark. "Hmm, I don't recognise these herbs, what are they and what are they used for?" He could always look into procuring them, even if it meant growing and cultivating them himself.

"This specific blend is used as a heat suppressant." Sure, if she went off of them, she probably wouldn't have one for another couple of years, but still. She wasn't even partnered. Children were out of the question right now and locking herself up until it was over was uncomfortable.

Frankenstein examined the herbs in the pouch carefully. "I recognise thistle and stoneroot, however the third herb, is something I can't quite identify. Do you know what it is? If we can identify it, perhaps we could grow it here. The other two herbs, shouldn't be too hard to get hold of." He smiled.

"It's a specific type of... I've heard them called 'bog onions' before? Anyway, it's a separate species than what exists in North America. Unique to the werewolf lands, though it carries a similar effect."

"Ah, I've heard of it, but I've never come across this specific variety before." Frankenstein thought for a moment, "Perhaps, I could synthesize it. It shouldn't be too hard to isolate the part of the plant that regulates birth control." Besides, it'd be a nice challenge for him.

She smiled. "By all means. Whatever works." She just needed to not enter heat, after all. "Having a heat is uncomfortable enough I'd end up having to miss work. So as long as I'm not having them, we're good."

"I'll get started on the experiments later on this evening, after everyone retires for the night." A grin appeared on Frankenstein's face, "I'm free for the rest of the evening, if you'd like to spar with me for a while?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Her words were purred. Sparring was... sparring was good. When was the last time she'd had a fling or a partner capable of giving her a good match? Ah. No. He was being kind enough to let her stay here. Even if he was attractive, she shouldn't think such thoughts about her host.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein was excited, he hadn't had a real fight since they'd defeated Crombel. He thought back to his first fight with Lunark, it was left pretty much undecided since Urokai showed up, but this time, there'd be no such distractions. "I hope you're prepared to lose." He smiled, as the two of them entered the sparring room.

She laughed. "I won't go down easily!" She had no illusions of how this would go. They were on par when they'd first fought, and he'd only gotten stronger since. Fighting him... would make her stronger.

"That's quite alright, neither do I." Frankenstein smiled. During their fight with Crombel, Frankenstein had noticed Lunark was a lot stronger than when they first fought. "Now, I won't be holding back, so I expect nothing but your best." With that Frankenstein launched himself forward aiming an attack at Lunark.

Lunark caught the attack, returning one of her own. This... this would be fun~.

Frankenstein dodged Lunark's attack and countered with one from behind. He was really starting to enjoy himself.

She chuckled as the blow landed. She'd probably have to transform soon if this kept up.

"Is that the best you've got?" He mocked as he gathered his strength for another much stronger attack.

"Heh, hardly." She striped her top off, tossing it into a corner. She really didn't want to lose another shirt today when she transformed.

Frankenstein blushed, as he caught sight of Lunark moments before she transformed. "Starting to take things seriously, are we?" He said, slightly mockingly. He removed his shirt and transformed as well, he didn't see any point in keeping it on, since, he'd lost most of it from Lunark's attacks.

"The warm ups are out of the way, handsome. We don't need to bother with continuing to stretch." She blasted some aura slashes his way with a few swipes of her claws.

"You're going to have to do better than that, firey lady." he avoided several slashes, before launching several of his own dark matter spikes. He didn't want to resort to pulling out the Dark Spear, it could very well destroy his house if he did, but if things continued, he might not have much choice.

Hmm? "Hold up." She paused for a moment, testing the structural integrity of the room they were in, before pouting. "We can't go full force." Even her... she might break it if they went too hard.

"Yes, maybe we should end it there for tonight." It was a shame, he was really starting to enjoy himself too. "Maybe next time, we can fight on my private island. That way, we won't have to worry about holding back." He smiled, they'd have to arrange it off course, but it'd be worth it. That way he could fight to his heart's content.

She nodded. Damage mitigation was good, even if she was feeling just as unfulfilled as when Urokai interrupted their fight. Little one eyed cockblocker. If she was fighting, she had dibs! That was their agreement for centuries! "That sounds like a plan!" And finally, she could feel his power surging at his maximum against hers... Her thighs brushed together as she blushed at the thought.

Frankenstein powered down, he picked up his shirt, before manifesting himself a new one. He thought it'd be better to destroy this one, seeing as there wasn't much that could be salvaged. "Are you alright, do you need me to treat any serious injuries?" He asked, smiling.

She allowed her transformation to recede. "Do you see any injuries on me?" Sure, there was some blood on her hands. But any of hers was automatically reabsorbed and reintegrated into her body during the healing process.

"That healing ability of yours is quite impressive." he said smiling. It'd be a few hours at best, before his injuries showed the first signs of healing.

Lunark smiled in return, going to retrieve her shirt so that she could put it on. Hmm. Should she offer sex to burn off the pent up feeling of an incomplete fight? No. No. That would be entirely inappropriate.

Frankenstein looked over at Lunark, blushing when he realised she wasn't wearing her shirt. He wondered if there was some other way for them to expend the excess adrenaline coursing through their veins. "I'm not sure about you, but that didn't leave me as satisfied as I thought I'd be." he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "If only we were on my island, then we wouldn't need to worry about structural integrity."

She chuckled, putting the shirt on before balling her hands into fists. "We don't need to stop. We just can't go as hard as we want to." She grinned. "I can hold back my strength. Challenge mode? Neither of us can go to transformed strength levels?"

Frankenstein smiled, "Sounds like fun, I happily accept your challenge." He used his speed, launching himself at Lunark headfirst. It had been a long time since he fought without resorting to his full strength, he wondered how much he'd improved.

She moved slightly out of the way, grabbing him and using his momentum to throw him into a wall.  
Frankenstein turned around before hitting the wall, using the hard surface to help him regain his balance. "Impressive, but you're going to have to do better than that," he said before aiming a flying kick at Lunark.

Lunark chuckled. Flashy, but flashy was never effective. She took the blow, blocking it in a method that allowed her to capture his leg and keep him off balance. If this needed to turn into a wrestling match, it certainly could.

With Lunark holding onto his leg, Frankenstein, was no longer able to control his balance, hitting the floor with a hard thud. "So, you were holding back, I should've known." he smiled looking up at Lunark, "You know, you don't look too bad from this angle," he said before shifting his weight, so that he could pull Lunark's legs out from under her.

"You want to be under me that badly?" She smirked. And then toppled onto him as her legs were pulled.

Frankenstein braced himself as Lunark toppled onto him. He'd never been this close to anyone before, and gazing into Lunark's eyes, he allowed himself to get caught up in the moment. "You take my breath away," he said moving closer to place a gentle kiss on Lunark's lips.

Lunark accepted the kiss, laughing against his lips. "'You take my breath away'? Really? The whole of this language at your disposal and you say something as cliche as that?" She didn't mind it, but it seemed so out of place in a sparring match.

Frankenstein blushed, he could feel his body temperature rising, as his heartbeat quickened. "Actually, I meant that you literally took my breath away, when you landed on me." he said laughing in embarrassment.

Her giggles evolved into full belly laughs. "Now who's fault is that? I wasn't the one who decided to sweep me off my feet." Two could play at this game.

"Now who's talking in cliches?" Frankenstein replied smiling mischievously. "If you want to carry on fighting, then you might want to get off me, otherwise we can find more creative ways to pass the time."

She hummed, pressing her lips to his jawline. "But you're underneath me. Just like you wanted." If he wanted it, she certainly wasn't going to argue. It'd been years since her last fling. She wouldn't mind another, even if she actually wanted something longer lasting with the man. Besides, laying on someone was always comfortable.

"Since, when do you care about what I want?" He asked as he reached up, placing his hand behind Lunark's neck, pulling her down for a much longer, more passionate kiss.

Oh this was nice. He seemed just as interested. "Since when have I not?" Just because they'd been enemies didn't mean she didn't pay attention to what was important to him. "Why do you think I saved M-21?" Besides him being a puppy, of course.

Frankenstein wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Lunark was interested in him, but never considered that her actions were for him. "I'm sorry." He said his voice taking a sombre tone. "I always knew how you felt about me, but I never once told you how I felt about you. I told myself it was because I could never find the right moment, but I realise now that I was avoiding my feelings."

"Avoiding them?" Why? It wasn't as if she was averse to having nothing more than a fling. Or even nothing at all. Even if she was far more interested in Frankenstein than she'd ever been anyone else, she was a reasonable adult who could take 'no' for an answer.

"Yes," Frankenstein continued, "It's been such a long time since, I've allowed myself to open up to anyone. I've gone through life helping others, making them happy, however, I could never allow myself to have anything that made me truly happy. In the past, any time I'd ever found true happiness, it was followed by extreme sadness. It left me feeling cold, broken, almost dead inside. I couldn't bear for that to happen again, so I denied my feelings for as long as I could." Frankenstein could hear his voice start to falter, "But having you living in my home, my feelings for you have only grown stronger."

Her gaze softened. "No. I understand. I don't have many people close either." She couldn't say she had any, really. Not since Kentas had cut off their friendship over a century ago. Not since her mothers died a century before that. "Good things... will likely all come to an end, one way or another. Whether you want them to or not, in my experience. So all that can be done is to enjoy them while they're there."

Frankenstein moved up, so he could place soft kisses along Lunark's neck. "Sound advice, let's make up for lost time. We can't change what's happened in our lives, but we can build a new one together, if you're interested that is?" he asked gently.

Her face flared red. Building a new life together? They were just starting their relationship! She wasn't unhappy, but so sudden! "I... would like to see where this goes, yes."

"So would I, we don't have to rush into anything right now, we can take things slowly and explore where this is going." he said smiling gently. "As for right now..." At that Frankenstein moved in to place a gentle kiss on Lunark's lips smiling mischievously. "Let's have some fun."

She returned his smile just as cheekily. "Now there's a way to burn off some of this adrenaline."

"Well, if we're planning on playing for a while, we might need to go somewhere more comfortable, and luckily my room's the closest." he smiled, his grin growing more mischievous.

"I could take you here and now." A husky laugh punctuated the statement. "But by all means, lead the way."

As tempting as, that offer was, Frankenstein thought it'd be best for them to continue elsewhere. He led Lunark to his room, he was glad he didn't need much sleep, since that made maintaining the room easy. "Here we are," he said as he opened the door, standing to one side so Lunark could enter.

She stepped into the room, eager for him alone. But she still looked around anyway. Couldn't afford to look that thirsty this early on.


	3. Chapter 3 (this one is a lemon)

**This chapter is hella lemony. Is in fact, one whole lemon. That I had to post as it's own chapter because it's like 2k words. Skip it if you don't want that.**

Frankenstein closed the door behind them and moved to stand in front of the bed. He slowly started to remove his shirt. It would've been quicker to dematerialise his clothes, but Frankenstein wanted to savour every moment. "Now what did you say you were going to do to me?" He asked, a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"'Take you here and now'?" She laughed, lifting her shirt over her head to toss it aside. "Doesn't really work much when the 'here' has changed." Even if she was absolutely still going to.

"Well, you're going to struggle from over there," said Frankenstein, in a teasing tone, throwing his shirt to the side.

She chuckled, taking the few steps she needed to join him in front of his bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed their chests together. "Better?"

"Definitely," he said. Frankenstein placing one of his hands around her waist, while the other one supported her head so he could pull her into a passionate, heated kiss. It had been a long time since he'd felt uncontrollable desire like this.

Frankenstein's kisses were rather urgent. How long had it been since he was last with someone? Well, however long didn't matter, Lunark would reap the full advantages of it. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. A few kisses were placed on his jawline before she moved to nip at his neck.

"Ah," Frankenstein moaned, he could feel his temperature rising, having not given in to his desires he was far too sensitive right now. He ghosted his fingers down Lunark's spine gently, pulling her closer to give her better access to his neck.

How cute! Between the small sound and the thrum of his heartbeat under her lips, she felt predatory. Well then. If he was going to be her prey, she would absolutely devour the man. She shifted a bit, pressing their clothed genitals together as she gave an experimental roll of her hips.

"Oh," Frankenstein felt his face redden as he let out another moan. He could feel himself growing hard at the contact. His breathing had quickened, if things continued this way, he'd end up climaxing before they'd even gotten started. Frankenstein rubbed their clothed hips together. He wanted to switch their positions but being underneath Lunark was pure heaven.

Her lips moved back to claim his, humming contentedly at how responsive he was. She slid her hands down, toying with his waistband. She could probably just strip them both the rest of the way and then really give him a reason to moan. Their fight had been plenty of foreplay for her, after all. But toying a bit was also fun.

Frankenstein realised he was being toyed with, but he didn't care, he was enjoying this too much. He wanted... no. He needed more. He returned Lunark's kiss with a hunger that surprised both of them. He ran his free hand, across her shoulders and down her chest, cupping and squeezing at one of her breasts gently.

Oh. That felt nice. Her breasts weren't particularly sensitive, but lovers tended to enjoy playing with them, and far from bothering her, she enjoyed the attention. The zipper on his pants was pulled down, and they were unbuttoned. She reached in to stroke him directly.

Frankenstein broke the kiss to moan unrestrained, surprised at the noises he was making. He couldn't believe how turned on he was right now. His body was alive with heat, the feeling tingling in every fibre of his being. If he'd known sex was this good, he wouldn't have avoided it all his life. He moved down to kissing Lunark's shoulder, kissing her neck while he bucked up against her hand, wanting more.

So, so responsive! Was he just not familiar with having done this before? She removed her hand and rolled off of him preparing to remove her own pants. She needed more stimulation and they were only getting in the way.

Frankenstein took the opportunity to switch their positions. He straddled her kissing and sucking against one of her breasts gently as he moved a hand down, along her chest and between her legs so he could massage and stimulate her. He wanted her to enjoy this as well. This might have been his first time, but he didn't want it to be his last.

She bucked her hips a bit, biting back a groan. He knew how to use his hands, even if his motions and rhythm weren't what got her going. He'd learn what she liked best in time, but this was more than good enough. Pleasure was pleasure after all. She laced one of her hands through his hair and the other on his shoulder, digging her nails in just enough to put a stinging pressure. Unfortunate that she couldn't reach his cock from this angle, pleasant though it was.

Frankenstein moaned at the sudden sensation of pain mixing with the pleasure. He noticed Lunark's reactions. Good, this was working, he thought as he sucked on her nipple. He slowly started to increase the rhythm of the hand he'd placed between Lunark's legs. With every movement, he could feel himself grow harder. Frankenstein was certain they'd both need some kind of release soon.

She could feel his growing urgency from the movements of his hand. She herself was more than riled up enough. Lunark yanked at his shoulders, trying to coax him further up. He should probably lose the pants soon. Or not. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been with someone who hadn't bothered to undress. But she so wanted to see what that nice butt of his looked like without the clothes.

Frankenstein felt his need growing and could see that Lunark was also ready for more. He moved up to kiss and nip at the base of her neck as he quickly discarded his remaining clothes, then switched their positions so Lunark could be on top again.

Once again, she pressed her sex against his, rubbing them together. Teasing them both by not having him enter her, yet keeping him so close to doing so.

Frankenstein moaned, this... feels... so... good... he thought as he bucked underneath Lunark, desperate for more contact.

He was enjoying this so much. Watching his handsome face as she pleasured them both was quite a treat. She wasn't lying when she said that men of his calibre were rare. Mmm, delicious. She licked her lips. But she wanted to take him now, watch him as she did. She pulled up enough to position him at her entrance and began to sink down, moaning at the delicious stretch.

Feeling Lunark's warm insides wrap around his erection, Frankenstein felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. This was pure ecstasy. Frankenstein moved his hips up higher, desperate for more contact, more warmth, more pleasure. Frankenstein moaned as he was squeezed, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold on.

Once fully seated, she began to ride him, rolling her hips to try and find just the right angle that would let her bring herself off the fastest. She could come multiple times usually, but somehow she didn't think Frankenstein would have that kind of stamina. Hopefully a 'yet' on that matter.

Frankenstein closed his eyes, lost in the heat. He wanted to hold back so that he and Lunark could climax at the same time, but this was his first time. He was far too sensitive. As Lunark began to roll on him, adding to his prolonged pleasure, Frankenstein couldn't contain himself any more. He climaxed with a startling moan. His head tilted back into the bed as he felt white-hot pleasure course through his veins. It was several moments before he came back to his senses. "I'm sorry," Frankenstein said, embarrassed by climaxing so soon. "I'm far too sensitive, with it being my first time." He blushed deeply.

Lunark chuckled, leaning down to kiss him without separating from him just yet. "A virgin? You could have said as much. I would have gone easier on you." Or maybe not, his flush right now was beautiful.

"If you'd gone easy on me, that wouldn't have been much fun now would it?" He smiled teasingly, "We can go again if you like? I still have a lot of unspent energy," he said, his smile widening. He wanted to make this enjoyment last as long as he could, and also allow Lunark to enjoy herself more this time too.

"Do you now?" She smirked, pulling off of him. "Let's put that witty tongue of yours to work then." Refractory periods were a thing. She knew she'd need to wait a bit before he got hard again.

Frankenstein moved up, kissing Lunark passionately. He used his tongue, caressing every inch of her mouth, teasing her tongue with his. He was still flushed and high from his release moments before. This time it would be even better he thought, and he was going to make sure Lunark would reach her climax too.

Rolling them over so he would be on top, he kissed her along her jawline and ran several soft kisses along her neck before moving down her torso. He moved slowly, so he could prolong the pleasure and make it last. One by one, he ran kisses down her body before finally positioning himself between her legs. He kissed the insides of her thighs, before finally moving up to where they met, placing his tongue where his erection had been moments before, teasing her by licking at her entrance.

She moaned. This was nice. She let him continue there for a bit before forcefully moving his head up a few centimetres. "Here. Lick here." She'd get the most pleasure from this out of him lavishing his attention on her clitoris, and she had no problems with making sure he knew that.

Frankenstein was enjoying this, the fact that Lunark seemed to enjoy what he was doing. He enjoyed Lunark forcing his head into whatever position she wanted and did as she instructed, licking at her clitoris, lavishing as much attention as he could before bringing his lips closer to the area and sucking at her gently for a few brief moments, going back to licking after.

Oh, he was good with his mouth. She could get used to this. She rolled her hips, unable to fight the tide of her instinct or the steady stream of moans as she held his head fast to that spot. Only one thing could make this better. "Your fingers. I want your fingers too." She signalled to him the motion he'd need to make to hit the spot she wanted inside of her.

Eating a partner was fun. Being about to see how much they loved it was like nothing else. He pulled back slightly, coating his fingers with saliva, then resumed licking at Lunark's clitoris. Brushing his fingers at Lunark's entrance gently, teasing and circling, he inserted them, one at a time to gently stretch and open up the area. His fingers slid in quite easily. Frankenstein was surprised, but then remembered he'd climaxed inside her not long ago, so she was still well lubricated. I guess I didn't need to lick my fingers then, he smiled and moved his fingers inside Lunark to increase her pleasure.

"Frankenstein." Her voice was breathy as he started doing the 'come hither' motion she'd instructed to hit her g-spot. Between that and him getting steadily better at eating her, she wouldn't last much longer.

Frankenstein was delighted to hear Lunark call his name, he could sense she was getting close, good. This was what he wanted. If she climaxed here, then they'd both be able to go at it again much slower. And maybe this time, they could climax together.

She gave several gasps raising in pitch before bucking her hips and pressing his face into her, her nails digging into her scalp. She let out a high pitched moan as she came, soaking the sheets below her.

Frankenstein continued licking at Lunark's clitoris for a few moments after she came. This was all going as planned. He lifted his head looking up at her, smiling wryly, "Shall we go again?" he asked, not certain if she wanted to continue, or not.

She scratched at his scalp gently, her hands having loosened a bit with her release. "Yes." She'd never be done with him. They'd simply have to stop when they grew tired.

Lunark's reply was music to Frankenstein's ears. He moved to kiss Lunark deeply, swapping their positions so Lunark could be on top. "We have plenty of time until morning, so let's have some fun." He smiled mischievously. He was going to carry on until he wore both of them out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Frankenstein was up early, preparing breakfast. This time he made sure to include dishes Lunark would enjoy. He made bulgogi, samgyeopsal, kimchi, kongjaban and shigeunchi, as well as the customary ramen dishes, his Master enjoyed. Frankenstein had a massive grin plastered across his face and he was humming a joyful tune.

Tao came down from his room, already ready for the day and busy hand checking various electronics he had stashed around the house. Oh. Boss was humming? That was unusual. He very rarely even listened to music, and usually it was classical. "Yo Boss, what's up?"

"Ah, Tao. It's so wonderful to see you, this morning. Did you sleep well?" Frankenstein asked joyfully, not realising Tao had asked him a question.

Boss was entirely too cheery. "Yeah, I slept fine." Four hours was about standard for Tao, after all.

"That's wonderful," he said, almost floating as he moved around the kitchen. "Are you due for a check up today?" he asked, still high on happiness.

"Ah, yeah. I think so. Today's the 11th, right?" He scratched the back of his head. Dates weren't always easy to keep track of.

"Yes it is, that means that Takeo is also due for a check up." he smiled, "Breakfast is almost ready, could you set the table, please?" Frankenstein asked, transferring the food into serving dishes, and making them look appealing.

"Ah. Right on it Boss!" Tao began setting the table. Six places for the six people here. He vaguely wondered if he should ask about what had happened in the training room last night, but he wasn't sure he should.

Frankenstein walked over to the table, placing the dishes he'd made in the centre, Lunark was going to love this, he thought, smiling. "I'll go see if Master's ready, why don't you see where the others are?" he asked, before heading off, humming his joyful tune again.

Huh. Weird. All right then. He'd go get the others. They were not going to believe this shit in the least. Frankenstein in a good mood. Impossible.

* * *

Frankenstein picked up the tea tray, he had prepared and practically glided down the hallway, he was so happy this morning. He stopped outside his Master's room and knocked, waiting for his Master's permission to enter.

Frankenstein received it telepathically as usual. "You look happy today." It was noticeable enough for Raizel to comment on it.

"Yes Master," Frankenstein responded entering the room. He closed the door before moving to the table at the centre of the room, and setting the tea tray down. He began to pour the tea. "I had a remarkable night." Frankenstein said, blushing as he remembered his activities with Lunark.

Frankenstein... blushed? Raizel couldn't say he'd ever seen him do that before. Just what had happened last night to merit that kind of reaction? Though, it probably had to do with how he was with Lunark from after dinner until the morning.

Frankenstein served his Master the tea. He noticed his Master staring at him, with a curious expression on his face. Frankenstein didn't want to explain what had happened the night before, so he opened up his bond, allowing his Master to see the events for himself. He hid most of the detail, but let his Master see enough, so he could get a general idea of what had transpired.

Ah. "Congratulations on your new relationship, Frankenstein." This was good. If it was already having a positive effect on him, then Raizel liked it too.

"Thank you Master." Frankenstein beamed, he was gushing with happiness right now. "Have you decided on which outfit you'd like to wear today?"

Ah. Hmm. It was always a difficult choice, but... "I have."

"Very good, Master, please tell me which items you've selected and I'll prepare them for you." Frankenstein said, smiling. "Breakfast has also, been prepared, so we don't have long."

Rai nodded before pointing out his choices. He'd be down shortly. He had ramen to eat, after all.

Frankenstein took the clothes his Master had requested, out of the wardrobe carefully and placed them on the chair. His Master had finished drinking the tea, so Frankenstein placed the cup on the tea tray, picking it up. He bowed respectfully, "I will see you soon Master," he said before turning round to leave the room.

* * *

Showers were always nice. Especially when they got the bodily fluids from last night off. Such things were generally pleasant as they were occurring, but after a while they left you feeling a bit gross. Once she'd cleaned properly, she dressed in fresh clothes and exited the bathroom, towel still being used to dry her hair.

M-21 was in his room, he'd already showered and was putting on his Ye Ran Security uniform, he checked to make sure his uniform looked pristine, he had to take pride in his appearance after all, and made sure to smooth his hair down, with gel, so it wouldn't fall out of place. With that M-21 exited the room and walked down the hallway, towards the dining room.

"Oh. Hello M-21." She'd be down soon as well. Dressed properly in traditional werewolf clothing, she cut the same figure as she always did. If she needed to wear other things for whatever Frankenstein needed her for, he'd tell her. She wasn't familiar enough with human tradition around here to make informed decisions on the matter yet, after all.

"Good Morning." M-21 returned the greeting. "How're you today?" He wanted to ask about what happened in the training room last night, but wasn't quite sure how to raise the subject.

She blushed a bit. "Well. Did you sleep okay last night?"

"M-21 noticed her blush slightly, which made him even more curious. "Yes I did, for the first time, I didn't have nightmares about what happened to me at the Union." he replied with his usual sombre tone. "How about you, did you sleep well?"

"I did." She smiled at the young werewolf. Frankenstein was a rather comfortable person to sleep beside. Not that she'd say as much. She didn't know how open Frankenstein wanted to be about their relationship just yet, so waiting for the right time for that would be good. They'd only just established that they wanted to be together.

"That's good to hear." M-21 was dying of curiosity, and had to ask. "So, how'd your training with Frankenstein go?" Hopefully, he didn't sound too eager.

"Lunark gave a noncommittal hum. "It was all right. We can't go full force here." What came after though...

"I see." M-21 wanted to ask more about what happened, but felt it'd be best not to push the questioning too far. "Frankenstein's power is rather unpredictable, I remember when he trained us, we had to go to an island he owns."

"He said something about arranging to go there for a proper match." Lunark chuckled, looking absolutely ecstatic about that. "It's been some time since I last faced off against him in earnest. I'm looking forward to it."

"M-21 shuddered, thinking about the first time he'd faced Frankenstein, that memory still haunted him. "Aren't you afraid of him? I mean, have you seen his power?" he asked, thinking it'd be a great time, to gather more information on werewolves, especially if he was becoming one.

"I've fought him before." M-21 hadn't been there though, if she remembered correctly. "I just said as much." Ah... and it had felt so good~ "It's been a very long time since I had someone to actually challenge me and give me a good fight."

"I see, so werewolves like to challenge themselves? Why?" he asked. He'd only gotten used to allowing his enemy to strike him, so long as the blow wasn't fatal. Realising he was asking too many questions he added, "I apologise for all the questions, but with my physiology changing, I'm curious to know, whether my instincts will change, and what to look out for."

"Hmm. "All werewolves enjoy a challenge. It's stimulating and brings enjoyment when the challenge is conquered. But that doesn't necessarily mean on the battlefield. Most warriors will enjoy sparring though."

"Hmmm..." M-21 considered this for a moment, "Does that mean I should also challenge Frankenstein on occasion?"

Ah. Poor, dumb puppy. She snickered. "If you want to. Frankenstein is a fun challenge for me, but might not be for you. Fighting might not even be your thing."

"Yes, you're right." M-21 responded, besides, Lunark was more than enough of a challenge for him. He didn't want to push himself too much, especially not while he was still stabilising.

"Hmm... "It wasn't Maduke's thing. Fighting, that is. Chess was. He enjoyed the challenge of chess, and wouldn't accept any fighting challenges." She didn't know if he would take her explaining an enemy's tendencies well, but Maduke was one of the few she spent time with that fell out of the social norms of sparring.

"So, any challenge is good? It doesn't have to be physical?" M-21 enquired, becoming more interested in what he was learning.

"No. Just challenging. Most prefer physical. I happen to enjoy most challenges in general." And Frankenstein certainly would provide for her in all ways on those grounds. Maybe that was why she found him so attractive?

M-21 made mental notes of everything Lunark was saying, it made sense to him. He would have to work out what kind of werewolf he is, by trying different things. They entered the dining room, the table was set, Takeo and Tao were helping Frankenstein take the last of the dishes over to the table, while Rai was already seated. He could have sworn Frankenstein was humming, the blond looked over at them, as they entered.

"Ah, good morning," Frankenstein said, much more cheery than usual. "Please take a seat, breakfast is ready." M-21 was unnerved by Frankenstein's joyfulness, but decided to go with it.

Lunark smiled at her lover, taking a seat next to him and preparing to eat. There were more meat dishes this time around. He really had taken her dietary needs into account and she couldn't help but feel touched by that.

Frankenstein returned Lunark's smile. The breakfast was different to what they usually ate, but not so different that the others would notice. Frankenstein was still happy about their eventful night together. "How're you this morning?" Frankenstein asked smiling, addressing Lunark.

They were together until mere hours ago, he should already know. Was he really that worried that something had happened in that short amount of time? "I'm well, just as I was earlier."

Frankenstein smiled, "That's wonderful. Are you looking forward to starting your new job today?" he enquired, joyfully.

She almost dropped the bit of pork belly she was raising to her mouth. "It's ready already?" She'd have expected that it would take time to start. Especially since she didn't exactly have an ID or anything that marked her as a citizen of Seoul.

"Yes, Tao handled all the paperwork, so the documents should be waiting for us in my office." Frankenstein informed. "Also, after breakfast, I have something for you." he smiled.

She nodded. Whatever it was, it was probably important. "I look forward to it." Tao on his part felt the whole thing very surreal. Normally he'd be chatting everyone up, but for now Frankenstein and Lunark seemed to be in a happy bubble all their own.

Frankenstein was about to resume eating when he noticed everyone, with the exception of his Master staring at him and Lunark. "Is everything alright?" Frankenstein asked, addressing the three of them directly.

"Ah hahahah... we were wondering that ourselves..." Tao scratched the back of his head. Should he even ask? That might cause trouble.

Frankenstein was puzzled at Tao's reply, "Wondering what? I've said on numerous occasions if there's anything you need, just ask." He smiled.

M-21 and Takeo looked at Tao, please don't ask. They were burning with curiosity too, but didn't want to endanger their lives.

"You're rather cheery today. It's almost creepy. Why?" Best bite the bullet, he guessed. He tended to get away with more than the other two anyway.

"Oh, well, I guess there's no reason for you not to know." Frankenstein said happily, he would shout it to the world if he could, "Lunark I have decided to embark on a relationship, and start a new life together." he blushed slightly at those last few words, before smiling happily, looking over at Lunark.

Lunark laughed nervously. "You do realise that 'start a new life together' very much implies that you asked me to marry you, right?" He hadn't, thankfully. It was still too soon to consider that. Still, she smiled. "But yes." She confirmed. "We've started a relationship."

"Ah!" Frankenstein blushed, "I'm terrible at wording things, sorry about that." he smiled. He hadn't realised his wording implied marriage, it was far too soon for him to consider that.

She reached over to grab his hand, squeezing it to give him a bit of comfort before she continued eating.

A couple. Boss and Lunark were a couple now? "Ah...congratulations then, I guess? I don't really know how you're supposed to react to that kind of news."

"Congratulations works." Rai answered simply before starting in on his ramen. It had grown enough.

"Congratulations," Takeo chimed in, smiling at the two of them. He still didn't get what that meant, but it probably had something to do with what happened in the training room.

Oh, so that's what all of that was about, M-21 thought, before echoing everyone else's words of congratulations.

"Thank you," Frankenstein replied, glad that everyone was happy for the two of them. He was so happy, he couldn't find words to describe it.

In time, they'd all finished their meals, and Lunark turned to Frankenstein. "So what was that thing you had for me?"

"Ah, I wasn't sure if you had any suitable work clothes, so I took the liberty of making you some. I'll bring them up to your room, so you can get changed before we leave." he smiled as he went to his sewing room to fetch the clothes.

Oh! That would be good! Of course she didn't have any suitable work clothes. If he was going to be bringing them the her room, she should be waiting there.

A few seconds later, Frankenstein knocked on Lunark's door. Clothes in hand, smiling as she opened the door. He handed her the outfit, "Here you go, I hope they're comfortable. I'll be waiting in the living room, when you're done, then we'll head to the school." he smiled.

"Thank you." She vaguely wondered if they'd have time for a quickie if she asked, but decided against it. First impressions were important, and she would make a good one.

A few moments later Lunark entered the living room, wearing the suit he'd made for her. He was right, the light blue fabric really made her hair and eyes stand out.

"You look beautiful," he said smiling. "Shall, we go, we don't want to be late."

"You look dashing as always too." She smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the school, Frankenstein took Lunark to his office, and as usual, there was a mountain of paperwork waiting for him. Great he thought, more fun. He let out a sigh, before picking up an envelope, that was waiting on his desk. "Please take a seat," he said as Lunark sat down. "These are the papers you need to read and sign, while you look over everything, I'll make us both some tea."

"Generally humans have surnames. My people don't. How should I sign?" Had he prepared an identity for her that she should use? She hadn't needed to bother with faking a surname in the Union. Signing things as "5th Elder Lunark" was enough there.

"Yes, there should be an identity card in there as well, I asked Tao to prepare an identity for you." Frankenstein placed the cups of tea on the table, and sat beside Lunark helping her look through the papers, a small plastic card fell out, from between two sheets of paper. "Ah, here it is, Lunark Lobuna." Frankenstein looked at the card, in bewilderment.

She blinked. "Isn't that just Spanish for 'wolf-like'?" What even?

Frankenstein felt his blood boil. "I'm going to kill Tao for this." When he said to set up an identity, this wasn't what he had in mind.

She snorted. "A name is a name. What would you have had in mind?"

Frankenstein laughed, "You're right. I just didn't want a surname that meant wolf in a foreign language. However, if you're happy with it, then so am I." He was still going to have words with Tao about this later.

"Really should have at least gotten the language right. If he's trying to match where I'm from, 'cuetlāchtli' would be that." Her mothers were descended from the Mayan tribes, after all. Not that it mattered much since even before her birth. It had been generations since they'd all migrated to their island home.

"We can have him change it later if you like?" Frankenstein asked, not wanting Lunark to hate the name that had been chosen for her.

"It's fine, I guess. Has alliterative appeal. Won't it be difficult for people here to pronounce though?" There wasn't really an 'L' or 'R' distinction for East Asian languages, from what she'd learned from Roctis.

"I don't see there being too many problems," Frankenstein reassured, "It's quite straightforward and easy to pronounce. Unlike my Master's name." he smiled, remembering the trouble his Master's name caused the teachers and the students when he first arrived.

"All right then." She set to the task of filling out the paperwork with her new surname. It wasn't as if she particularly cared what it was. It wasn't actually hers.

When Lunark had finished signing the last of the papers, he made copies for the school records and gave the originals back to Lunark. "There you go, these are your original documents, you need to keep these safe," Frankenstein said, handing her the stack of papers.

"Can do." She'd just stash them in a drawer when they got back to the house. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to put them. Or anything else to do with them.

"Since your office hasn't been completed yet, you'll have to work in here with me for a few days, I hope you don't mind?" he asked.

She chuckled from where she worked at his coffee table. "It's fine." It wasn't like she disliked being in his presence.

"That's great then," he smiled, walking over to the large pile of papers on his desk. He took a small pile of papers from the top of the stack and took them over to Lunark. "All of these papers, are related to the running of the school and require a board member to read through and sign. Most of them are straightforward, so there shouldn't be any problems, although, if you need any help, just ask." he smiled as he placed the small pile of papers on the coffee table.

She nodded, reading through them and asking questions on things she didn't understand before signing. After all, sometimes proposals didn't need to go through. Not all things were good ideas.

They spent the morning going through the large pile of papers on Frankenstein's desk and by lunchtime, the pile of papers had completely disappeared. "Finally, that's all the paperwork done." Frankenstein smiled, he'd never been defeated by paperwork before and he wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Lunark stretched, being hunched over like that always had a way of locking up her back muscles in an unpleasant way. "You usually have this much paperwork?" It was about half a Union stack, and the Union was global.

"Yes, unfortunately." Frankenstein sighed. "Although normally, it takes me until the end of the day, to get through it all."

"Well, I guess you have the rest of the day then. Unless there are other duties you normally miss out on?"

"If you like, we could go on a tour of the school grounds?" he suggested, he wasn't used to having this much free time.

"I'd love to." This place was important to him, she should familiarise herself with it.  
It was a pleasant day, so Frankenstein thought they should start outside, since most of the students would be back in class now, with break time over.

It truly was a lovely day. Summers usually were that way though. So, this would be the monument, as well as the track field... well, they didn't fight, so they needed to exercise somehow.

After the courtyard, Frankenstein took her on a tour of the inside of the school, he showed her the cafeteria, the classrooms and the special security office. After that, the two of them headed back to his office, for another cup of tea.

It was quiet here. Quiet but noisy. Perhaps contradictory, but it was a very different kind of noise than what she was used to back home. She sipped at her tea. Frankenstein was quite good at making all kinds of food items, wasn't he?

This was nice, sitting here having tea in his office with Lunark. They'd looked around the school and finished with the paperwork, he wasn't sure what else they could do. Maybe, they could talk and get to know each other better. "What do you like doing in your free time?" he asked, breaking the silence suddenly.

She snorted. "What free time? Ah... sparring, but that's kind of a werewolf thing in general." Hmm... "Chess and I do sometimes go to human nightclubs to de-stress." Though sex was much better for that, she couldn't always get a partner. Dancing was close enough, she supposed.

"I'm also quite fond of chess, perhaps we could have a game, sometime," he smiled.

* * *

Outside, M-21, Takeo and Tao were making their usual rounds. "So, what do you guys think?" M-21 asked finally, unable to keep his curiosity to himself.

"Ah-Ha... I have no idea what to think about this." It was weird, right? Boss didn't just suddenly get all smiley like that.

"Isn't it a good thing, he's happy? I mean, he's less likely to get angry at us, right?" Takeo chimed in, hopeful, that Frankenstein's happy mood, meant they wouldn't have to be on edge all the time.

"Maybe? But why is he so happy is the problem. This makes no sense."

"Hmm... that's a tough one." M-21 replied, not sure what to think. "I wasn't able to get much information out of Lunark this morning, although she did say that she and Frankenstein were planning on going to his island, so they could fight at full power."

"That has to be it, the boss does like a good fight, remember what happened on Werewolf Island?" Takeo added, thinking back to when Frankenstein picked a fight with the female green-haired wolf.

"...Whatdya think they meant by 'relationship'? Have they decided to be regular sparring partners then?" Since getting a good fight definitely sounded like it was correct.

"What else could they mean?" M-21 responded, thinking if there could be any hidden meaning attached to what was said at breakfast.

Well, if his mastery of the language and his watching popular culture was correct, then... "Doesn't relationship mean they're romancing each other?" If those dramas were right.

"Romance? The Boss?" Takeo was almost horrified at the thought.

"Yeah! Right!? It's impossible to think about!" If Tao was right, that was terrifying, right? Those dramas... relationships brought a lot of happiness but also hurt, and depression, and misunderstandings, and they just seemed like all-around a bad idea and he had no idea why people did it.

M-21 thought about the dramas that Tao made him and Takeo watch, and wondered if Tao might be on to something, but then again why would anyone want to date Frankenstein? It'd be a death sentence if it ended badly. "I think you're both right, nobody would want to risk their lives or their sanity, dating Frankenstein." M-21 smiled, of course they were right.

"Yeah. No way." Tao scratched behind his head and laughed. It was ridiculous!

"Hey, do you think we're in a relationship with the boss?" Takeo asked, still puzzled. "He's fought all of us, and he did take us to his island to train, although I don't recall him being this happy when he started a relationship with us."  
"Ah... we're not dating Boss." No. No, and he was a bit weirded that Takeo would even ask in the first place.

"Oh, that does make sense," Takeo replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to fight the boss anytime soon.

"Takeo, I don't want to romance Boss." In the least. Boss was cool, but he didn't want to try kissing him or anything like that.

"I didn't say anything about romance, I just wondered if he considered us sparring partners or not," Takeo responded, wondering if Tao had feelings he wasn't sharing.

M-21 decided to ignore the current conversation, regretting raising the topic in the first place.

"Takeo, sparring partners is not the same as having a relationship!" Duh! They watched the dramas together! Just because Frankenstein wasn't using the word right didn't mean they shouldn't!

"Ah, my mistake," said Takeo, thinking she should've paid more attention to the dramas Tao made him and M-21 watch, rather than sleep through the whole ordeal.

"Hey guys, I'm sensing something, at the front gate," M-21 added, interrupting their conversation. The three of them quickly headed to the front gate to assess and deal with the potential threat.


	6. Chapter 6

So I forgot to post last weeks chapter, even though I did it on AO3, so ya'll get two this week. Enjoy! 

* * *

Third stood there awkwardly, wondering if this was a good idea after all. Rebuilding the Union... it was his and First's dream to make everything better once they properly ruled, but it seemed that was now impossible. But maybe making everything better could still be done.

The trio arrived at the gate, upon seeing Third Elder they froze. They knew he helped them with the satellites, but why he was here now.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a meeting with Frankenstein?" M-21 asked, wondering what Third Elder's motives were.

"I don't..." He'd just sort of... decided to show up.

The trio thought it would be best to find out Third Elder's motives before letting him see Frankenstein.

"Are you here to cause trouble?" Takeo asked.

"Trouble... no." He had no reason to do that, after all.

"Since he's not here to cause trouble, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't let him see the boss," Takeo stated.

M-21 nodded, "Follow us." He wasn't sure how Frankenstein would take this.

Third followed silently. He had no idea why he thought this was a good idea, but he'd try anyway.

* * *

"Here we are," said M-21 as they reached Frankenstein's office. He knocked on the door and waited for Frankenstein to answer.

"Come in." Came Frankenstein's voice. Good M-21 thought, he still seems to be happy.

The group entered the office... "Fifth?" She was here?

Frankenstein was surprised, to see Third Elder, but maintained his composure. "What brings you here?" Frankenstein asked in a serious but warm tone. Lunark looked at the man as well. It was strange, seeing him when the Union was largely disbanded.

"I... um. The Union... I'm the only Elder left..." They needed more.

Frankenstein could see this was going to take a while, so thought Third should be comfortable at least, "Please take a seat." he placed a cup of tea in front of Third Elder before asking, "Wouldn't the world be better off without the Union? Most of the threats we faced were Elders from the Union."

Third sipped his tea, before uttering two words. "Power vacuum."

"Ah, you do have a point," Frankenstein responded, realising that if the Union collapsed inevitably, there could be chaos, as other organisations fought each other for dominance and power. "What do you suggest?" Frankenstein asked.

"We rebuild. Better this time."

"That sounds like a plan, Lunark what are your thoughts on this matter?" Frankenstein turned to Lunark, she'd know more about the Union than he did, after all, she was an Elder.

"It's not a bad idea. How do you intend to go about it?" She couldn't just join up again like she represented the werewolves. It was one thing to do so on her own, but to force her people's involvement?

"We'll need to refill a few Elder seats first." Mainly First and Second.

"Which seats need to be refilled? And do you have candidates in mind, for those seats?" Frankenstein asked, reassured by Lunark's words.

"...First and Second are the most important ones. Candidates... I can only assume that the two of you would be a good fit." Since Frankenstein was very similar to First, and Fifth had served under Second.

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "I'm not opposed to the idea, although, if we were to rebuild the Union, we'd have to relocate the main headquarters here. How do you feel about this Lunark?" Frankenstein asked, wondering whether she'd want to rejoin the Union.

She shrugged. "I hope you understand that I have no authority to get my people involved in this."

"Hmm, that's an interesting thought. We would need co-operation from the Werewolves and the Nobles if we want to create a better more stable Union. Do you think Muzaka would be open to the idea?" he asked, wondering whether the Nobles and Werewolves would want to help rebuild the Union in the first place.

"I don't know whether he would be or not. Most of his experience with the Union was Crombel, after all." And they all knew what Crombel had done.

"Yes, I'll also have to talk to Master about it, to see where he stands on the whole matter. After that, we'd have to gauge the Nobles' position about the Union being reformed." Frankenstein thought for a moment, before turning to Third Elder, "How long do we have to, come to an arrangement?"

"I can keep things going by myself for a while. But I'm already stretched thin. Maybe a month?"

"If you like, you're welcome to stay with us for a couple of days, while we get things sorted, that way we can help you keep things going," Frankenstein suggested.

He hummed. Would communications be too difficult from there? "As long as I can still access the Union systems it should be fine, I think."

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem, Tao can gain access to all of the Union systems. Isn't that right?" Frankenstein asked, looking at Tao.

"Ah... yeah, yeah I can." He couldn't, but with Third there they could probably work something out.

"Then that's settled. We'll speak with Master about this after dinner." Frankenstein said happily, before turning to the Third Elder. "We're going to have to find some other clothes for you to wear. You'll attract too much attention in those."

"I have street clothes. Just not on me." Of course he did. He was a human, after all. The nobles and werewolves were the ones with weird clothes. All he needed to do was take off his Union cloak and he'd just be in a reasonably normal two-piece uniform.

"That's one less thing to worry about, do you have a name?" Frankenstein asked, having been curious about this since he'd met Third Elder.

"Of course I have a name." Did he actually want to give it though? He wasn't sure. "Just because Giovanni was a dumbass who wanted to go by Elder Titles, doesn't mean I don't have one."

"Is that so?" Frankenstein smiled. "If you don't want to give us your name, we can always invent one for you. I do have a long list of names, I've been wanting to use." Frankenstein's grin widened after finishing his sentence.

"'Inventing' names? So you have a made-up language for them to originate from then?"

"Not quite, we take two very different names, from different cultures, then create a new name from them, it's really quite amusing." Frankenstein giggled, thinking about the names he'd coined in the past.

"Amusing? Doesn't that defeat the purpose since you're destroying the meaning?"

"Not entirely, by creating an amalgamation, you can create a name with a new meaning, or merge the names, in such a way, so that they retain their original meanings, although combined. It's quite an art form." Frankenstein smiled.

'Frankensteining' some names then, huh? He snorted at his own internal joke. "And what cultures were you going to use for me?"

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "Hmm, we don't want to go for something that could be considered accurate, so maybe Norse and Celtic."

He snorted. "Aren't those a bit too close?" They borrowed from each other's culture a lot.

"Yes, but if the cultures are too far apart, coining a new name, won't be as easy. If you prefer we could use Celtic and Japanese?" he smiled, thinking of possible names.

This might be amusing. "Go for it."

"Okay, how about Aidahi" Frankenstein smiled at the name, he'd chosen.

"And you're trying to make it mean...?"

"It means fire, since the two names used to create it, also mean fire." Frankenstein laughed, "You did say you wanted a Celtic Japanese name."

Okay. Already he was tired of this charade. He didn't want to hear what other names the madman would come up with. "Tejas."

"It's nice to finally know your name," Frankenstein smiled, feeling like he'd won a small victory.

"How do you know it's actually my name? Maybe I just gave a random one."

"True, is that the name you want us to call you? Or should I continue inventing names for you, until one sticks?" Frankenstein smiled, happy to restart the game of finding out Third Elder's real name again.

"Tejas is fine. I wouldn't have offered it otherwise. It's at least accurate for nationalism."

Frankenstein looked slightly defeated, "Tejas it is. It's a shame you didn't want to continue, I had so many names on my list, we didn't get passed A."

He quirked an eyebrow, not that they could see it under his bangs. "Now why would you be interested enough to have a list?"

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Frankenstein smiled. "I could've had the list, for other reasons."

M-21 and Takeo started to look a little worried. What the hell was this conversation!? They'd never Frankenstein act like this with anyone. Should they say something? But no. Best not risk it.

"A list full of names that deliberately avoids South Asian cultures?"

"I didn't say it avoided South Asian cultures. There are plenty of South Asian names on the list." Frankenstein smiled.

M-21 could see this wasn't going to end well. "Um... Frankenstein, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, M-21 looked over at Tao, for some help, not sure what to say next.

"Ah... M-21's just saying you're not acting like you normally do, Boss."

Frankenstein thought for a moment, he was still really happy, but he didn't feel like he was acting any differently. "I'm not sure what you mean, I'm acting the same as I always do."

Takeo thought he'd add his thoughts to the mix, "I agree with M-21 and Tao, you've been acting strangely since this morning."

"Really?" Frankenstein reflected for a while. "Well, how would you say I normally act?"

Tao couldn't respond to that one easily, but Third knew just what to say. "Generally on edge with life and everything."

Frankenstein laughed, "Me? On edge? No!" Frankenstein was in a state of disbelief. He felt he was rather laid back and easy going even at the worst of times.

"... You do kind of threaten people with your aura a lot, Boss."

"Would you like me to threaten all of you with my aura?" Frankenstein asked with a devious smile on his face. "We both did tell you three earlier today that we were dating, you know." It was obvious why he was in a better mood, wasn't it?

"So, dating makes people act completely deranged?" M-21 asked, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"I'm happy, not deranged, there's a difference." Frankenstein smiled, nothing was going to ruin his mood today.

Having seen the boss fight, Takeo wondered if there was a difference?

"...You and Fifth are a couple?" He couldn't say he'd seen that coming.

"Yes, Lunark and I have decided to start a new life together," Frankenstein replied, brimming with joy.

"Oh. Congratulations on your marriage then."

Lunark simply sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Frankenstein blushed. "We... we're not... we've only just begun our relationship together," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"I told you what people would assume with that phrase, Frankenstein~." Lunark's tone was teasing. Honestly, he deserved this bit of embarrassment.

Frankenstein felt his face growing redder by the second, "I... er... hmm... Sorry." he managed to blurt out, trying to avoid eye contact.

"...Actually, yeah. She did say that people would assume that at breakfast earlier," Tao muttered idly.

"Ah, yes, I remember," Frankenstein replied resting his face in his hands, hoping no-one would notice, his embarrassment. "Would anyone like some tea?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"I could use a refill." Lunark was happy to oblige Frankenstein. Tea was delicious, and Frankenstein's was almost as good as Lagus's.

Frankenstein obliged, refilling Lunark's cup. "Anyone else?" He asked.

"I could use one." 'Tejas' could use something to help soothe the awkwardness here, after all.

"Eh. We should probably get back to work." Tao left, taking the other two with him.


	7. Chapter 7 (lemon in the second half)

So, last time I posted I did up two chapters within a few hours of each other. If you missed chapter 6, you're going to want to go read that first. Many things happened. Short chapter today. The next section was a chapter in and of itself so I had to cut this one short.

* * *

"Very well, we'll talk more at home later," Frankenstein said refilling Third Elder's cup, before pouring himself another cup, to steady his nerves. "Tejas, with everyone gone, there's a favour I'd like to ask of you, if I may?"

"Ah. Yes? What is it?" He'd already asked several. Unfortunately, they couldn't find the information they'd wanted about his master though. That mystery would remain forever unsolved.

"As I recall, Crombel worked for the Union. Would the Union still hold the records of his experiments? I remember he deleted quite a lot of his research." Frankenstein asked, wondering if Third Elder would be able to help.

"We would. What were you wanting?"

"I'm looking for information on the M-Series of experiments, he conducted, while at the Union. There would have been 100 subjects involved. Specifically, I'd like to know the names of the test subjects. Would it be possible for you to get hold of that information?"

Frankenstein asked, hoping that they might be able to help M-21 find his name and the names of his comrades.

"I can check. But standard Union procedure is to purge any unnecessary data on failed experiments after a few years. Crombel likely followed this." Much as he seemed to not do things according to how the Union did in general.

"I see, anything you can dig up would be helpful," Frankenstein replied, hoping that some information might remain, having been overlooked.

"Like I said, I'll take a look."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Frankenstein replied, before taking a sip of his tea.

Tejas nodded. It was a simple task, even if not one that was actually easily accomplished.

"Is there anything else you need?" Frankenstein asked.

He shook his head. "That was all. I'll take my leave then. I do still need to keep things together and running as much as I can."

"Alright, then. Just a moment, before you go." Frankenstein grabbed a piece of paper on his desk and started scribbling something, then he folded the paper. "This is our home address, we'll see you there later," he said, smiling as he handed Third Elder the piece of folded paper.

He nodded and headed off. "Well. That was exciting." So many people visiting at once. "You usually this busy with people?" Lunark didn't mind, of course.

"Not always, although recently, I've been getting more visitors than usual." Frankenstein smiled.

"Ah." Well then, she guessed it wouldn't be a good idea to suggest they have a little fun since there was no paperwork.

"It'll be time for everyone to go home in an hour anyway." Frankenstein informed, "I usually stay behind for a few hours after everyone's gone, thinking about my experiments." he smiled.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do that in your lab though?"

"Yes, but it's much quieter in the school after everyone has left. You'll see what I mean in an hour or so." he smiled, he was just so happy today, everything seemed to be going right for a change.

"I suppose I will." It wasn't too much longer to wait, after all.

The last hour of the day flew by quickly enough. There was a lot of noise in the hallway, as the students and teachers left for the day. Then everything went eerily silent. Frankenstein smiled, turning to Lunark, "Peace at last."

"Yes. Is there further work you need to get done during the after-hours?"

"Nothing important, I just enjoy the quiet of the school." Frankenstein smiled, "I normally, write down theories and experiments, to try out when I get home."

"I see." She approached. "Do you want to have a bit of fun then?" The desk looked plenty sturdy, after all.

The smile on Frankenstein's face grew wider and more mischievous, "What did you have in mind?" he said smiling, happy that everyone had left for the evening, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, whispering what she wanted into his ear. This kind of fun... he'd never be in his office again without remembering it.

* * *

Lemon starts here. If you do not want the lemon, the chapter ends here for you.

* * *

"Do you want to bend me over your desk?" The question had been whispered, but it carried power of its own. This was obviously something she'd been considering for a bit. Possibly a good portion of the day.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said smiling. He pulled her close for a long passionate kiss, then pushed her back onto the desk, happy, that there was nothing on there. He placed kisses along her jawbone and down her neck, as he felt his heartbeat increase.

Ah. Not simply going to bend her over it but going to take her on it then? Or was this just foreplay. Either way, she kissed and nipped at whatever parts of his body she could reach.

Frankenstein had been thinking about this all day, ever since last night. He was happy not to have to wait, he moved in closer, gently sucking and nipping at Lunark's neck, teasing her. They had plenty of time before they had to return home, so he was going to enjoy this and take his time.

She hummed out her pleasure. This was nice, but she'd been ready all day. But she could let him go at his pace. It wouldn't do to just always steam-roll him into things. She'd let him explore at his leisure.

Frankenstein was starting to grow more excited, he ran his hands down Lunark's body, and along her hips, before moving up to the top of her body again, he deepened the kiss, as he slowly began to remove her shirt, placing gentle kisses down her body, as he undid each button.

She ran her hand through his hair. This was lovely, watching how concentrated he was on her. Wonderful.

Frankenstein loved Lunark playing with his hair, it felt so good. He finally reached the erogenous zone between her legs and slowly massaged her gently with his fingers.

She started up a gentle rhythm, following his hand as he touched her. "I want to touch you too."

He smiled, "Alright," he said, as he moved in closer, to allow Lunark better access to his body.

She made quick work of untucking his shirt, running her hands underneath it to touch the flesh of his abdomen before unbuttoning it. This, while he still wore his tie and suit jacket, made him look deliciously debauched. She'd leave him like that, simply working around the clothing to touch what she wanted. Yanking a bit at his jacket lapels, she tugged him to where she could put her mouth to his collarbone.

"Ah," he let out a low moan, he loved being touched. He leaned in closer to her and continued working his fingers around her clitoris, before, moving in for a fervent kiss. He could feel the heat rising inside him, and he wanted more.

She reached down, massaging him through his slacks. She wanted him. And with how hard he was, he wanted her too.

Ready for more, he slid Lunark's trousers down her legs and removed his own, so he could gain better access. Then in one tortuously slow movement, he began to slide in, he was having way too much fun to give in to the pleasure too soon.

She leaned forward to kiss him, grabbing his ass as she did so. "This isn't exactly bending me over your desk, but it's good too."

"We can do that after this if you like, we still have plenty of time," he teased as he slowly started moving his hips in and out, working out a steady pace that would satisfy both of them.

She chuckled. Position changes were a thing. She wanted to be bent over and dominated a bit though. She liked being in control, yes. But sometimes she just needed a strong partner for a bit. "Promise?"

Frankenstein needed more, his movements became more urgent, as he increased the speed of his thrusts, he started nipping at Lunark's neck, sucking, licking and biting, before moving his tongue into her mouth.

She sucked on his tongue. Oh, he wanted exactly what she did... "Wait. Slow down." Her breath had become heavy from their activities. "I know what'll make this better."

Better? What did Lunark have in mind? Frankenstein was intrigued, so did as she asked, slowing down, allowing her to make her move.

She pushed him away, and hopped down from the desk, kicking off her trousers entirely and bending over the desk. "I told you, I wanted it like this, didn't I?"

"That you did," he smiled, removing his clothes, leaning over Lunark. He positioned himself between her legs and resumed thrusting. This was better, leaning on the desk, he was able to add more power to his thrusts. Frankenstein leaned down closer and began to nip and kiss at the back of Lunark's neck.

"Ah! Yes!" Her face flushed. Yes. This was what she'd wanted. "Grab my hips. Pull them back into you with each thrust." They could fuck far more roughly the more control over her body he took. He was a fast learner, but she wasn't afraid to make demands of her own.

Frankenstein obliged, he held onto her hips and began thrusting more energetically. Lunark's moans of pleasure, made him feel even more aroused. He began moaning with every thrust as he quickened the pace, wanting more.

So, so good. And just what she'd needed. She leaned down more, holding herself up with only one hand now, and reached with the other to where they were joined. Just a few strokes of her usual rhythm had her coming with him inside. Delicious.

Frankenstein let out a rather loud moan, glad there was no-one around to hear it, as the two of them finally reached their climax. He remained still for a few moments, savouring the moment, before speaking, "We... we should... do this more often." Frankenstein suggested, breathlessly.

Lunark simply nodded her head. It had been... she couldn't remember the last time she'd had someone able to put that kind of power into that, but then, normal humans wouldn't have been able to anyway. Probably never, then.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening Frankenstein and Lunark arrived home, everyone was already there waiting for them. Frankenstein had the biggest smile on his face, M-21 wondered if he was already this happy, or if there's something else. "Er... Frankenstein are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Frankenstein said, "I'll get dinner started." With that Frankenstein walked over to the kitchen and started humming as he set about making dinner.

Well, it would be a while until Frankenstein was done with dinner, so Tao whispered over to the other two. "Come on, there's something I wanted to show you."

"What is it?" Takeo, asked, getting ready to follow Tao.

If Tao has something to show us, it could be important, M-21 wondered. He nodded, before following the other two out of the room.

"Okay, so. I was trying to block this from my mind all day today, but..." He played the video of Frankenstein and Lunark sparring.

M-21 and Takeo watched the video. "It's just the boss sparring, there's nothing strange about that," Takeo said.

M-21 had fought Lunark in the same room, only a few hours earlier. He wondered, what could be so special about Frankenstein's sparring session.

"Nah, keep watching until later."

The two continued watching. It seemed normal enough until Lunark managed to grab hold of Frankenstein's leg and sent him crashing to the floor. "Impressive, I've never seen anyone do that to the boss before," Takeo said, while M-21 just nodded, studying their fight moves.

"Yeah but after that."

The two took Tao's word for it, as Frankenstein managed to pull Lunark off balance, making her land on top of him. The two lay there for several moments, smiling and talking until they started kissing. "Is this some kind of secret battle technique?" M-21 asked, not sure what to make of what he was seeing.

"Didn't you see the dramas?! They're _kissing!"_

Takeo and M-21 looked at each other, then turned away, they wondered if now would be a good time to tell Tao they fell asleep during the first five minutes of those dramas. "Ah... yes... of course... I remember." Takeo said, looking at M-21 for help.

M-21 nodded, "Yes, Takeo's right." he added, not knowing what else to say.

"That's... and the references to getting _married_... We were wrong! We were wrong and they actually _are_ dating!"

"Does that mean they're getting married?" Takeo asked, not really grasping the concept of dating.

"It means they're at the stage where they haven't decided yet! With all the drama and the hurt and breaking up!"

"If they break up, that could be bad for us. I mean, the boss is so happy right now. If they break up, he could kill us all." Takeo responded.

Hearing what Takeo had to say, M-21 shuddered. "We need to make sure they don't break up and kill us. What's the plan, Tao?" Both Takeo and M-21 turned to look at Tao, expectantly.

He swallowed. "I don't know. I don't know enough about romance." But. "The dramas. They have to have something that'll help. We'll have to watch them closer than ever."

M-21 and Takeo nodded, they'd have to stay awake through those dramas, but their lives depended on it, so they had no choice. "We'll follow your lead," M-21 said.

"When do we start?" asked Takeo.

"After dinner, I guess." Huh, shouldn't Third be here by now? Did he get lost or something?

"Right, sounds like a plan," Takeo said. The three of them agreed.

"We should get going, Frankenstein wouldn't want us to be late for dinner," M-21 said as the three of them headed back to the living room. As they entered, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Frankenstein practically sang, as he went to check the video monitor, before opening the door for Third Elder. "Welcome, I'm glad you made it." he smiled.

"You said I needed to be here." Basically.

"That I did, why don't you sit down and make yourself at home," Frankenstein responded politely, before saying "Dinner will be ready soon." he sang the last bit of that sentence and continued humming, as he walked back over to the kitchen.

Was Frankenstein normally this happy? He didn't know. Third didn't know this man outside of the battlefield.

M-21 and Takeo watched in amazement at the scene that had just played out in front of them. "Do you think the boss is possessed?" Takeo whispered.

Tao swallowed. "I don't know. I don't know and I don't know if I want to know."

M-21 shivered, this was really strange. "I agree, but I don't know how much more of this I can take, it's frightening," M-21 said.

"Maybe... did Dark Spear take over?" Tao didn't know. This wasn't what Dark Spear was usually like though.

"That's a possibility, but how will we know if it is Dark Spear?" Takeo wondered.

"If it's Dark Spear, how do we overpower it and free Frankenstein?" M-21 asked, knowing they couldn't ask Rai to get involved.

"I don't know." Either of them. They might _have_ to have Rai help them. "Rai is... a lot better after that nuke, right? He might be our best shot."

"Won't that make the boss kill us?" Takeo asked, not sure if it was a good idea.

"Do you want to boss to kill _us_, or Dark Spear to kill the boss?"

"That's a good point. Let's figure out if Frankenstein is actually possessed by Dark Spear first, then work out how to get rid of it." M-21 suggested. "I know that the Dark Spear is part of Frankenstein, but would it know everything about him?"

"Probably? It knows everything about me." The fragment Tao had, anyway.

"Is there anything that would give it away? Does it have any weaknesses we could try?" M-21 asked, remembering that Takeo and Tao would have more idea of how Dark Spear works.

He shook his head. It was something you simply needed to overpower with will.

"Okay, let's formulate a plan. Should we ask Third Elder and Lunark for help with this?" Takeo asked. "You know. If we end up needing to overpower him?"

"...Yes." Lunark was strong. They'd seen the video. How easily she'd overpowered him on a normal level. Even if they didn't know how they stacked up against each other full power.

"Okay, we'll ask them," Takeo said, he was going to say more, when Frankenstein shouted dinner was ready from the kitchen.

"Takeo, M-21, could you help me take the food over to the table? Tao if you'd be so kind as to set the table." Frankenstein ordered.

"Ah. Right on it, Boss!" He quickly set the table... Third was already sitting at it? Right. He could work around him.

M-21 and Takeo headed for the kitchen and carried out, the usual dishes of kimchi, bulgogi, samgyeopsal, mandu, danmuji, namul, and fried rice, to the table, as Tao finished setting up.

Frankenstein was chopping the spring onion, to add the final touches to the ramen, when he remembered... The ramen. He went to check on the broth, but it was too late. The broth was burnt, he couldn't serve this to Master, what was he going to do. Frankenstein looked around, panicking nervously.

"Frankenstein?" Lunark approached him. What was up?

"I... ah!" Frankenstein was panicked, how could he do something like this?

"What's wrong?" If he didn't communicate, no one could help him.

"I... I've made a terrible mistake." Frankenstein replied, mortified at the error he'd just made, "I've burnt the broth for the ramen." he told Lunark, in a slightly hushed tone, so his

Master wouldn't overhear them. "What do I do?"

"Make yakisoba. Say it's broth-less ramen." Raizel would probably be displeased with it, but it was better than being without ramen altogether.

"That's a great idea." Frankenstein set to work, quickly putting the dish together. He hoped Master wouldn't hate it. "Done."

The food finished, and set around the table, everyone sat down to eat. Raizel sat staring at the plate of noodles, so different from his usual bowl of ramen. When would it start growing?

Frankenstein looked over at his Master staring at the plate of noodles in front of him. "Master, is everything alright?" he asked, wondering why his Master wasn't eating. Did he not like the noodles?

"It's not growing." Why wasn't it growing?

Frankenstein felt a jolt of guilt, at his Master's words. "I'm sorry Master, next time, I'll make the ramen the way you like it." Frankenstein said apologetically, "This is yakisoba, it won't grow like the ramen since there's no broth for it to soak up."

"Yakisoba?" It was made with ramen noodles. You could make them more than one way?

"Yes, it's like ramen, without the broth," Frankenstein said, hoping his Master would at least try the new dish.

Raizel tried it. It was okay. He was disappointed that it wasn't growing, but this was fine too.

Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief. His Master didn't hate the noodles. Still, he couldn't forgive himself for making a mistake, where his Master was concerned.

Lunark downed it eagerly. She actually enjoyed yakisoba. It was one of the fun-er things to eat.

Frankenstein took no notice of what was going on around him, he hadn't even started eating, he was too lost in his own thoughts for that. _How will I ever make this up to Master? He likes ramen, tea and sugar. Maybe, I could make ramen flavoured biscuits or Sugary ramen. No, those would taste terrible. What could I make, that'd combine all of Master's favourite foods. Hmm..._

Lunark brushed her leg against his. The others would worry. He needed to pay attention.

Frankenstein snapped out of his daze, "Huh, what?" he looked around the table quickly, before starting to eat the yakisoba he'd prepared.

"...Boss, you alright?" Tao was worried. Happy all day, and now he was drowning in despair. Had they already broken up?

"Yes, of course, I was just thinking about a few things. That's all." Frankenstein said, not realising how worried everyone was.

Tejas just ate his noodles. He had no idea what was going on. For all he knew this was normal behaviour for them.

Frankenstein was still lost in his thoughts. _What if I make something like, caramel ramen bars? Master will get both the things he loves in one desert._ "That's it!" Frankenstein exclaimed suddenly, having thought of the perfect dessert.

"What's it?" Lunark was the one to ask. The others seemed frightened of asking, Rai was too absorbed in his noodles, and Third just looked confused.

"I've thought of the perfect experiment to work on. It's a secret, so I can't tell anyone about it just yet." Frankenstein replied lost in his happiness once again.

"Okay." Lunark smiled at the man.

The Trio just looked even more frightened.

After everyone had finished eating, Frankenstein cleared the table and took the plates into the kitchen. He left the dishes for Takeo and M-21 as always. "I'll be going to the lab, to work on a few experiments, I'll be back in a little while, to make the tea." He bowed respectfully to his Master before leaving for the lab on the ground floor of the basement.

Tao sat in silence, not knowing how to approach the topic at hand. Frankenstein being possessed was a big deal.

M-21 and Takeo headed for the sink to get started on the dishes. Walking passed Tao, M-21 nudged him slightly, giving him a look to mention, what they talked about earlier.

"So. Um. Do you guys think Boss might be possessed?"

Raizel simply stared. What on Earth were they on about this time?

Takeo thought he'd help Tao out, "The boss has been acting really strange lately, and we think that the Dark Spear or some other entity might have taken over the Boss' consciousness."

"Strange... how?" They did know Frankenstein better than Lunark did. She did owe it to them to listen to what was going on. Had she been being intimate with Dark Spear instead of the man she was attracted to?

"Well, he's been unusually happy recently, that coupled with how he's been distracted. It definitely not Frankenstein's usual pattern of behaviour." M-21 said, recounting his observations.

"..." Lunark wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "You do know that there are... certain activities that will release endorphins, right? That would have that effect?"

"Endorphins?" Takeo wasn't sure what Lunark meant. "What do Endorphins have to do with the boss being possessed?"

"Chemicals your brain naturally produces when you experience something pleasant. Like... when you have sex, for instance."

"Sex?" Takeo asked, "Do you think that results in possession?"

"No. It results in a release of endorphins. Which would cause these behaviours." Takeo. She'd thought that he was smarter than this. Was he actually the dumb one of the group?

"Makes sense, I guess," M-21 said, thinking about what Lunark had said.

"I still don't get it, is the boss possessed or not?" Takeo asked, wanting to make sure they weren't in any immediate danger.

"No. He's just had sex. Multiple times in the past day." Her voice cracked as her face flushed. He... could not be this dense, right?

A look of sheer horror formed on M-21's face. Sex... Frankenstein... Who would want to subject themselves to that? He looked away from the group and started washing the dishes, trying not to think about it.

"If the boss has a lot of endorphins, don't we need to do something about it?" Takeo asked. He'd had his heart set on an exorcism but wasn't sure it'd be needed now.

"No. They're naturally occurring. Long story short, he's happy because he's been doing this, and it's upped his overall mood elsewhere."

"So, what will happen if he runs out of Endorphins?" Takeo asked, worried this could be dangerous for the boss.

What kind of a question even was that? "He'll be fine because you can always produce more. Your hair and nails are constantly growing in the same way."

"I see, it's nice that he's happy," Takeo replied, glad they didn't have to worry. After everything Frankenstein had done for them, he deserved to be happy.

Takeo... didn't have a lot of book smarts, it seemed. But that could always be remedied another time. It wasn't as if he wasn't capable of learning, after all. But Union standard procedure for experiments seemed to have done a number on him in terms of general knowledge he possessed. "Yes." Lunark smiled gently at the purple-haired man.

"I'm back," Frankenstein announced bringing in a plate of caramel ramen cake bars, neatly arranged. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'll prepare the tea, then we can all try the new dessert I've made." Frankenstein placed the plate on the sideboard, then set about making the tea.

A new dessert? Raizel perked up a bit. What could it possibly be?

Frankenstein finished preparing the tea and placed the cups in front of everyone starting with his Master. He then brought over his new dessert.

"Master, these are caramel ramen cake bars, they're made with the ramen you enjoy, combined with caramel, which is sugar heated until it changes colour. It's to apologise for not making the ramen, the way you enjoy."

Frankenstein placed the cake bars in the middle of the table for everyone, setting aside a smaller plate of cake bars for his Master, he bowed respectfully before taking a seat next to Lunark, sitting to the left of his Master.

But he'd made ramen anyway? He didn't really get it, but he'd eat them all the same. He nibbled the desserts elegantly, his face never changing as he did so. That he ate them and continued to do so would be more than enough indication how he felt about them.

"So. The Union. We really should discuss that." Tejas needed to know specifics sooner rather than later.

"Yes, now's the perfect time to discuss that." Frankenstein turned to his Master. "Master, we would like to hear your thoughts on a few matters regarding the Union."

Raizel finished his caramel bar and folded his hands in front of him. He was listening.

Frankenstein began, "As you know, Tejas is the only Elder remaining in the Union. If things continue the way they are currently, then other groups and factions could try to destroy what remains of the Union, then use the power vacuum left behind to cause widespread chaos and wars." Frankenstein looked at Third Elder. "What Tejas is proposing is that we keep the Union going, we find new Elders and allow the Union to do what it was originally set up for, serving humanity. I want to know your thoughts before asking Raskreia and Muzaka for their opinions on this matter."

"I trust your judgement." In all things. Not just here. Frankenstein would do what he thought was best, and he was... mostly right. He'd done some things that were poorly thought out, but overall he made good decisions where it counted.

"Thank you, Master." Frankenstein smiled, he turned, addressing Tejas directly. "Since Master approves, I'm happy to accept your proposal. We'll need to work in conjunction with the Nobles and Werewolves, so talking to Muzaka and Raskreia should be our next point of action."

Third nodded. "That sounds like a good plan." He really wished he could fill the void with humans, but you had to make do with what was available. And good Elder candidates the Union did not have.

"We'll contact Lukedonia and the Werewolf territory tomorrow," Frankenstein said, before turning to Tao, "Tao, since I'll be busy, helping Tejas run the Union, I'd like to leave you to run the school in my place, do you think you'll be able to handle that?"

"Ah?" He scratched behind his head. Well, it wouldn't be his first time pretending to be Boss. So... "You got it, Boss!"

"I'll still be here if you need my advice on anything, but for the most part, you'll be making all the decisions," Frankenstein replied, making sure Tao understood the details.

"I'll be fine!" Tao read over his paperwork anyway. Just in case. He knew what was up.

"Okay, that's all sorted then," Frankenstein said, continuing to drink his tea.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bring them in." She had guests. Four of them. Raizel and his bonded, and two unrecognised people they'd brought with them if the reports were correct. A Central Knight brought them in.

Raizel entered the throne room with Frankenstein by his side, Lunark and Third Elder followed behind them. Raskreia was alone, in the room sitting on her throne. "Greetings Raskreia, it's good to see you again," Raizel said, smiling lightly at the Lord.

Oh. Those two. The ones who made Karias incessantly complain about pain in his ass. Really, the man could not be more dramatic. And that after he'd thrown a fit big enough to start a thunderstorm. "It is good to see you well, Cadis Etrama di Raizel." She nodded her greetings to the other three as well. "You do not tend to make social visits. What is it that you need?"

Raizel nodded to Frankenstein, Frankenstein bowed to his Master before greeting the Lord, "It's wonderful to see you again, Lord. My Master and I have come to talk to you about rebuilding the Union. The Union won't be like it was in the past. It'll be a new Union. One that works with the Nobles and the Werewolves to benefit all."

She leaned forward in her throne. "And why should I believe that this will actually be to the better?"

"Consider the alternative. Groups, factions and other organisations scrambling to fill the void left by the Union. It could result in countless wars and civil unrest, not to mention the death toll. Without the Union, things would become more catastrophic," Frankenstein replied calmly and respectfully.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" That was the main thing here. What did he need in terms of her assistance?

"Nothing in terms of assistance, we just thought it best to inform you of our intentions, so that you were aware of the situation," Frankenstein responded, maintaining his tone.

"I appreciate you coming to do so." Though Raskreia found it quite unnecessary. "Do say something if you need anything." Like people to join so that she could keep a better eye on them.

"Of course, we'll be sure to let you know." Frankenstein bowed to the Lord before turning to his Master, letting him know they'd concluded their meeting.

"Raizel. I'd like to speak with you a bit. Alone."

"Of course, Raskreia." Raizel nodded.

"Master, would you like us to wait for you?" Frankenstein asked.

"No. Frankenstein, you go on ahead. I'll meet with you later," Raizel responded.

"As you wish, Master," Frankenstein said, bowing to Raizel before leaving with Third Elder and Lunark.

She uncrossed her legs and recrossed them on the other side. Leaning on one hand, she began, "I have a... request... of sorts for you."

"A request?" Raizel seemed rather puzzled.

"It's time I had a child. But picking from the Lukedonian populace for a suitable parent isn't doable." Simple, right? That left Raizel.

"I see, so you wish for me to help you conceive?" Raizel asked, he thought he had an idea of what the Lord was asking, and he too, needed an heir.

She nodded. "I do need an heir." She was almost two thousand now, and she needed to make sure they had ample time to learn from the world around them. Not like her father had done with her, tossing her unlearned into a position she wasn't quite ready for expecting her to learn on the go. No. They would learn everything she knew before they took the throne from her.

Raizel nodded. "I also need an heir." If anything were to happen to him, his powers would have to be transferred to his child.

She blinked. "You know they could only ever be one or the other." But... she was taking the chance of them being born Noblesse to begin with, so it would make sense if Raizel wanted an heir.

Raizel nodded. "I understand." He replied knowing that their child would either have to wield Ragnarok in order to become Lord or inherit his powers to become the Noblesse.

She rose from her throne, making her way down the dais. "Very well then, shall we get started?"

Raizel nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

It was nice, to step into her homeland once more. They were greeted by two warriors. "Kentas. Garda." She nodded her greetings to them. Hopefully, they wouldn't take too much offence to Third being here. But they'd been reasonable when he'd come to ask them for help last time.

"It's good to see you again Lunark." Kentas returned her greeting. He looked at the two she'd bought with her. Frankenstein and Third Elder. He barred his teeth at Third Elder, but stopped once he remembered their last encounter.

"What brings you here, Lunark?" Garda asked, smiling.

"We are here to speak to the Lord about a potential problem in the human lands." Namely, the power vacuum that had appeared as a result of the deaths of so many Elders.

Kentas and Garda nodded before Kentas spoke. "Follow us." Garda and Kentas lead them through the werewolf lands, to the throne, where Muzaka was sat. "Lord Muzaka, we have guests," Kentas announced before nodding to Lunark, that she could step forward.

Lunark stepped forward before entering a deep bow. One must show the proper courtesies towards a ruler. Maduke had made sure she'd learned that lesson well. She waited for Lord Muzaka to address her.

"Ah, Lunark, welcome back." Muzaka greeted her jovially. "What brings you here?"

"...I intend to rejoin the Union." She let that sink in a bit. Muzaka knew of the Union. She didn't know if he'd been told that she'd been an Elder or not though.

"What?" Muzaka could feel himself getting angry, "Why, would you do such a thing? That place has bought nothing but misery to not only our people but the humans and Nobles as well. What good could come from rejoining that godforsaken place?" he growled.

"...How do you think we would function, without a Lord? The Union has only one Elder left. That's not enough to run it. And if the Union collapses, chaos will take its place. And you know how widespread the Union is." How many countries would be affected by it. How many lives were at stake if that happened.

"That is none of our concern. What the humans do, or don't do is of little consequence to us." Muzaka replied, the anger in his tone, having subsided a little. "The humans have always created wars and discord among themselves, and most of those were the cause of the Union. What makes you think this new Union would be any better than the old one?"

"How can you say this is none of our business when Maduke was the one using the Union to sow that discord?!" She knew that better than anyone. "Yes. They tend to do so themselves, but Maduke did irreparable damage that they might have been able to get past otherwise. I was a Union Elder. I know. I was there!"

Muzaka thought for a moment. If Maduke had been responsible, then they had to help. "Very well, if most of this was caused by Maduke, then we have a duty to repair what damage has been done. What is the intended purpose of this new Union and can you assure me that it won't become like the old Union?"

"To help humanity, like the stated original goal is. I'll be taking Maduke's old position in it." Could she assure him? No. "I'm afraid the only assurance I can give you is that I am me," not that Muzaka would understand that, "and have always tried to use it for what it was meant for." Further... "Frankenstein will be joining as well."

Muzaka laughed at that last sentence. "Frankenstein is joining the Union... that Frankenstein?" he said motioning at Frankenstein. "A man with a temper so short, most Nobles and Werewolves were afraid to go near him."

Frankenstein grit his teeth, but remained calm, he'd relish the opportunity to fight Muzaka one day, but not today. "It's as Lunark says, we want what's best for humanity," he said.

Muzaka laughed, "Alright then, what help, do you need from our people?"

She swallowed. "Nothing, now. We're replenishing the ranks of Elders, and making it known to the Lords. The Union will be an enemy force no longer. Um... As I mentioned, I will be joining. I'll be the help from our people."

"Very well, if you do require any assistance from our people, let me know," Muzaka replied, smiling. "We'll do whatever we can to help."

"... Lord. Frankenstein's temper isn't that short." It actually took some pretty extreme things to rile him up.

"Really now." Muzaka laughed, "I guess spending all that time with Raizel, must've had a positive effect on him. How is Raizel anyway?"

"My Master is doing as well as can be expected. He is currently in Lukedonia, visiting the Lord." Frankenstein replied.

"I'll have to pay him a visit again one of these days." Muzaka smiled, "I'm sure you won't mind, right?"

Frankenstein froze, he didn't want the Lord anywhere near his home, let alone his Master, but he couldn't act out here, "Of course, I'm sure my Master would be pleased to see you."

"I'd appreciate if we didn't have a repeat of last time you visited him." He might be Lord, but waking him up was tedious and had required she leave to go get Frankenstein's help.

Muzaka looked embarrassed for a moment, "Of course not," he laughed, "You act as though, I'm an irresponsible child." Muzaka replied jovially.

Lunark shot a glance to Garda. She knew Muzaka best, after all.

Garda put a hand to her mouth and giggled while shaking her head. The Lord would never change. Of course, she'd be there to keep an eye on him.

* * *

It took a few days and constant texts to Frankenstein for directions and GPS help before he caught back up with the group. It was about time to head home to Korea anyway. The entire time he cradled in his hands a perfectly smooth... gemstone? A red gemstone, or something similar. With an inner light and a strange fluid within.

As they arrived back home, Frankenstein looked at the gemstone in his Master's hands. What was it? Would it be alright for him to ask? He thought it'd be best to ask him later when they were alone. As they walked in through the front door, they were greeted by M-21, Takeo, and Tao.

"Welcome back everyone, we've prepared dinner for you." Takeo smiled, carrying the dishes over to the table.

Where to set his egg though? He needed to keep it with him. It ate his energy, and to be apart from it... He'd keep it in his lap then. He'd just have to be even more careful than he usually was not to spill anything in his lap.

Frankenstein was now even more curious as to what the gemstone Master was carrying was. He treated it like a precious child, rather than a gemstone. Perhaps he should ask him about it, but he'd wait until they were seated and eating dinner before asking.

"The food looks wonderful, how'd you learn to cook so fast?" Frankenstein asked, pretty certain that the trio wouldn't know the first thing about cooking.

"Takeo made it all, Boss! Seems he pays attention when you and Seira cook!" It was really impressive, wasn't it?

"Really," Frankenstein was also quite impressed. "Well done Takeo, it looks delicious."

"Thank you, boss," Takeo replied, happy to be complimented for a change as they all sat down to eat.

Frankenstein looked over at his Master, "Master?" Frankenstein asked, waiting for his Master to respond.

"You've done well, Takeo." One of the few times he spoke. His free hand stayed firmly in his lap, keeping hold of the gem.

"I agree. You've made something great," Lunark added. Not enough meat, but Lunark still had jerky.

"Master, May I ask? What is the gemstone you're holding?" Frankenstein asked, wondering if it was something that could potentially restore his powers.

"Child..." Wait. Gemstone? "Not a stone. An egg."

An egg? A child? Frankenstein froze, "You're having a child?" Frankenstein asked, not sure what to make of the situation. What the hell happened in Lukedonia while he was away!? He should never have left his Master there alone!

He nodded. "Yes. The egg is my unborn child." So he needed to keep it safe and sound until the being inside was ready to hatch. Made up half of his soul and half of Raskreia's. A new being all their own.

Frankenstein looked at the egg in his Master's lap rather puzzled. How did he produce a child so fast? Did all Nobles produce children this quickly? Who was the other parent? What did Master do in Lukedonia? "Who's the other parent?" Frankenstein asked, not sure how to approach the subject.

"Raskreia assisted me in creating this. We both need an heir. But we won't know whose the child is until later."

This wasn't helping. The more Frankenstein found out, the more agitated he became. Why does Master need an heir? And he won't know if it's his child or Raskreia's until the child hatches? "Congratulations Master," Frankenstein managed to blurt out. "Why is the child with you and not Raskreia?" He asked.

"Because I want them with me." What else reason could there be? He fell into thought. "Humans... typically carry their unborn young inside them until they're ready to join the world, right?"

Frankenstein was horrified. Did this mean his Master would be taking the egg with him everywhere? Also, how did his Master know so much about human reproduction? "Yes, that is true. How long do you have to carry the egg until your child is born?"

Raizel didn't answer at first, unbuttoning his shirt enough to press the egg against his now bare abdomen. It sunk in as easily as if his flesh was water until it was fully absorbed. Much more convenient. It freed up both hands. "I must carry them until whenever they are ready. If I don't, they will die."

Frankenstein watched in shock as the egg sank into his Master's abdomen. Did this mean Master was pregnant now? Would his pregnancy develop like a human pregnancy? "I understand Master, if there's anything you need, please be sure to ask," Frankenstein said, before turning back to his dinner. He'd make sure to keep a closer eye on his Master. There's no way he was going to let anyone hurt his Master or his unborn child.

"Congratulations, Raizel." She'd never seen such a weird method of reproduction, but whatever worked for him, she guessed.

"Ah... Yeah. Congrats!" Tao delivered the line far too cheerfully. It would be clear that he was faking it through his confusion to most.

Nobles were weird, and he would have no part of this. Third simply continued to skewer his salad and eat it.

"Congratulations Sir Raizel," Takeo said, enthusiastically, rather confused by the whole situation, but decided it'd be best to follow everyone else.

"Yes. Congratulations," M-21 said calmly, completely unfazed by the whole scene.

Raizel blushed. They would all have a new family member soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

It'd been a week since Raizel had announced his pregnancy. Everything had carried on normally after that. Frankenstein went back to dealing with easier matters and had called Lunark to his lab. Lunark was down minutes later. She'd requested that he make some synthetic substitutes for her heat suppressant herbs, but he'd already finished? That was surprising, but then, this was Frankenstein they were talking about.

"Ah, good you're here." Frankenstein smiled as Lunark entered the lab. "I have something for you," he said as he went over medicine cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of pills, before walking back over to Lunark.

"These are them then?" What she'd needed? She took the bottle and looked at it when he handed it to her. Pills. She'd imagined something more like a liquid to be drunk, like the tea she made with the herbs, but pills worked too.

"Yes, I've compressed them into pills for ease of use. You'll have to switch to these exclusively, so we can gauge their effectiveness." Frankenstein smiled.

She nodded. That made sense. "What's the dosage?" How many did she need to take, and how often? She'd needed her herbs every other day, but it's not like it wouldn't take heat several years to trigger. That was about how long she'd gone when she'd first started taking them to keep from being tied down with centuries-long commitments.

"One pill every four days. If you have any side-effects or any problems, let me know and I'll make corrections," Frankenstein replied, happy to be doing proper experiments again.

"All right." She smiled at him gently. She stepped forward, placing a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She appreciated the effort he was going through so she could stay here.

Frankenstein smiled, returning her kiss, before pulling her closer, for a much more passionate kiss.

Hmm. This was always nice. She leaned into him, enjoying it. The elevator connecting to the lab dinged, and Third walked into the room, a large file under his arms. "Oh." Was he interrupting something?

Frankenstein moved back, they'd probably have to wait until later to have their fun. "Ah! Tejas, do you have something, you want to talk about?" Frankenstein asked, masking his disappointment.

He raised the bundle of folders. "The information you wanted. I got everything I could find of Crombel's."

"Fantastic, let's go up to my study, where we can look through them properly," he said, they could probably lay them on the beds in the lab, but it'd be better if they had a hard, flat surface.

Tejas nodded. "Yes. Whatever is most convenient for you." He was used to giving reports in strange situations. Once, he'd needed to do so in First's personal gym. While he hung by his legs from a bar and did crunches. With a piece of pizza in his mouth.

The arrived at the study, quickly enough, "You can put the folders on the desk over there," Frankenstein told Tejas, "Did you find anything noteworthy in Crombel's data?" Frankenstein asked.

"There are a lot of notes about the research of someone named 'F'." It was probably Frankenstein, but he didn't particularly care. Crombel was dead, after all.

"Ah, yes, that's my data. I initialled all of my research with an 'F', most of it was stolen by the Union. Did you find anything else?" Frankenstein wondered how much Third Elder managed to find and whether the information they were after was part of his findings.

"I only skimmed." There was a surprising amount of data, after all. "There seem to be a few names of experiments, but I don't know if they'd be the ones you're looking for."

"Okay, let's look through the folders and see what we have, with three of us here, it shouldn't take to long to sift through the data. For now, we can ignore anything initialled 'F', since my data is unlikely to hold any significance." Frankenstein said, picking up a folder from the top of the pile and sitting on the sofa, opening and looking through the papers.

"All right." He started going through the folders. Any that had 'F' were set aside. As Frankenstein had said, they were unnecessary.

Lunark looked through them as well. "Oh. This one has names." She didn't know if it was the set Frankenstein was looking for though.

Frankenstein got up to take a look, "Hmm... Let's see, this looks like it might be right." Frankenstein looked at the papers closely, "These are the papers for the M-Series," Frankenstein continued reading, searching for the names of the test subjects.

"Oh. So, we're looking for things for M-21 then?"

"Yes, he and his comrades were searching for their names, but Crombel destroyed all the data, so we couldn't find anything. This is promising though, we might be able to help M-21." Frankenstein made it to the end of the file, "This folder contains the data for M-1 to M-20. There'll be more folders. We'll set this to the side, I'm sure M-21 would like to know the names of his comrades too." he set the file aside and picked up another one.

Lunark and Third noted the file, using the pattern from those to try and gather whatever ones were related to the M Series as well. Frankenstein could be the one to actually review them. They just needed to make sure they were all together.

Frankenstein looked through the folders as they were presented to him until finally, he came to the last folder. This one has to be it, he opened the file, looking through the papers, when he saw M-21 in the test subject number line. "This is it, this has M-21's name." Frankenstein continued reading.

She perked up, before looking away again... "We should give him the folders, but... maybe move that one somewhere else. What if he doesn't want to know that one?" It was a memory of someone he _used_ to be and never could again, after all. Not nearly the same as finding out the identities of his fallen comrades.

"Yes, you've got a point there. We'll give him the names of his comrades, and if he also wants to know his name, we'll give him this folder as well." Frankenstein took the papers relating to M-21 out of the file and placed them to the side in another folder, so he wouldn't be upset by it.

Third nodded. "Okay then. Should we go ahead and give them to him then?"

"Yes, I'll call him to the study." Frankenstein took out his phone and texted M-21, a few moments later the grey-haired man was at the door.

M-21 looked around the room seeing Third Elder and Lunark. Is this something to do with the Union he wondered. "Did you want to see me about something?" M-21 asked, entering the room.

"Yes, please take a seat," Frankenstein said, as M-21 sat down.

"Third here has been kind enough to retrieve Crombel's data for us. We have the names of the M-Series." It was a simple enough statement. He could choose to look at them or not.

M-21 was taken aback, he couldn't quite believe it, after all those years of wanting to find their names and the names of their comrades, they'd finally done it. If only M-24 could be here to see this moment. "You have the names of everyone in the M-Series? I thought that data was destroyed?" he asked, still in disbelief.

Third shrugged. "I just recovered what data I could. I don't actually know what's all in there. But apparently, that was."

"Thank you," M-21 said, his emotions getting the better of him, he felt a tear roll down his face. Everything he'd worked for, he'd finally find out about his comrades and his friends. "Does the data include my name as well?" M-21 asked, wiping his tears away, he longed to have his own name, not the designation given to him by the Union.

Lunark nodded, handing him the folder they'd set aside. "We weren't sure if you wanted that, or to forge your own identity, so we had set it separate from the others."

M-21 took the folder from Lunark and held it in his hands for a few moments. So, this file contained his name, his real name. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He slowly opened the folder and looked at his name. "Tristan... it says that my name is Tristan." M-21 smiled, tears of joy streaming down his face, he finally knew his name, right now, he couldn't be happier.

"The other folders contain the names of your comrades." They had set these separate from Crombel's data as a whole as well.

"Yes, I'd like to look at them as well. Thank you." M-21 said, continuing to look through the papers, on him. The records were pretty detailed, they contained all manner of information, everything from the experiments run on him, to birth records, he'd have to read it all in more detail later.

"Right. Well. I got the information you needed. I'm going to get back to work then." Third nodded to the three in the room, leaving to go keep organizing things.

"Yes, thank you," M-21 said addressing Third Elder. "I'll also take my leave," M-21 said, taking the files on his comrades and following Third Elder out of the room, leaving Frankenstein and Lunark alone.

"Now then, where were we," Frankenstein smiled, pulling Lunark close for a kiss. She chuckled, gladly closing the distance. Frankenstein manoeuvred them both to the sofa, so they could carry on for as long as they liked. He could get used to this.

* * *

Limey bit starts here; short. only a few paragraphs.

* * *

As Frankenstein moved them to the couch, she began to wonder at what they could do. It was a sturdy enough surface, she supposed, but... hmm. She smirked. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to start this thing off. Frankenstein leaned closer and began to place soft kisses along her jawbone and her neck, before recapturing her mouth. It'd been a week since they'd last had any time alone, and he was going to make the most of it.

She moved to his ear. "I want to suck you." Most men were into oral. And she hadn't had the chance to return the favour for their first time yet.

Frankenstein's heart jumped at the suggestion, "Alright," he said, as he let Lunark take control.

She kissed down his body, moving her hand to touch him through his pants. She was going to enjoy this. Frankenstein could feel his heart beating faster as he started to grow more and more excited by Lunark's touch, eager for what was to come.

Lunark replaced her hand with her mouth, ghosting his trousers with her breath and moistening them with teeth and tongue. A tease of what was to come. Frankenstein was breathing heavily by now, Lunark teasing him was just as pleasurable as what was to follow. Before Lunark could go any further, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"What now?" Frankenstein muttered.

Lunark pulled away. "I suppose we should check who it is." After the small bit of fun they'd managed, moving might be inconvenient for him, so she rose to answer the door.

M-21 was surprised to see Lunark answer the door, "I have something I want to talk to you about," he said in a rather quiet tone, he'd wanted to speak to Frankenstein alone, since the matter he wanted to discuss was sensitive, but he trusted Lunark, so didn't mind her being there.

Oh? He was upset about something. "By 'you' I assume you mean Frankenstein." Children tended to want comfort from their parents when they were upset, and Frankenstein was as close to one as he had. She opened the door wider. "He's here. I'm sure he'd be willing to see you." Even annoyed and unfulfilled, he wasn't the type to ignore the distress of one of his kids, she didn't think. She could always leave for a bit if she needed.

"Ah, M-21, you look troubled, is everything alright?" Frankenstein asked.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," M-21 said sounding deeply troubled, holding a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Come in, you're welcome to talk to us anytime." he smiled.

Lunark laid a hand on M-21's shoulder. "Do you need me to leave?" She could. If he needed to be alone with Frankenstein, she could grant that. They could have their fun a bit later.

"No, I think that you should know about this too," M-21 said rather quietly, growing more agitated by the second.

"Please, take a seat and tell us what's on your mind," Frankenstein said, starting to get worried, he'd never seen M-21 like this before.

Lunark pressed her lips together. The puppy was distressed. Assumedly about something he learned in the files. "You do know that whatever you've found doesn't change who you are now, right?"

M-21 nodded slowly, he was scared, more than at any other time in his life. "I was looking through the papers, that you gave me earlier, there's a lot of information, including information on my family."

"I see, so what's wrong?" Frankenstein asked, growing more concerned by M-21's actions.

"On my Birth Certificate, it states that Crombel is my Father." saying this out loud M-21 couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "There has to be some kind of mistake right?" he said holding out the file for Frankenstein to check, hoping he was wrong.

"Why does it matter who sired you?" Lunark genuinely didn't understand. It wasn't like she'd ever even met her sire. And if she did, it wouldn't matter. He wasn't family anyway.

Frankenstein looked through the papers, as M-21 sat down beside him. "Everything is correct," Frankenstein said, M-21 couldn't handle the news and without thinking he leaned in close to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein instinctively reached out and hugged him, he could sense that M-21 needed to be comforted right now more than anything. M-21 leaned into the hug, sobbing.

Lunark joined it as well. Crombel was a monster, sure. But M-21 carrying his genes didn't make him one. In fact, they'd mostly disappear over time as he became a werewolf. She'd bet most were gone already.

M-21 closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm safe feeling he felt in Frankenstein and Lunark's arms. This is what a family feels like, he thought to himself.

"...I'm not sure if this is any consolation to you, but you are becoming a werewolf in truth. There won't be any trace left in time." None that he had a human father named 'Crombel'.

M-21 felt better hearing that and could feel himself calming down. He wanted to stay there with them, he enjoyed the warmth and comfort, he enjoyed feeling safe, but after a few moments, he finally felt ready to go back to his room. "Thank you both, for everything," he said.

"Sleep well, puppy." He needed a good night's sleep after that. She kind of wondered if he'd start taking small naps throughout the day like she did, eventually.

"Goodnight M-21" Frankenstein said, as M-21 nodded, then left the room, he needed to sleep after that ordeal, but he knew that he was safe here with his family. Even though his sleep would be troubled tonight, he knew that he was loved and wanted, and that was all that mattered to him right now.

Lunark turned back to Frankenstein. That had been a major mood killer, but... "Do you want to get back to what we were doing?"

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask," he said, smiling mischievously.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more disturbances.

* * *

Lemon starts here

* * *

A few minutes later, with M-21 having left, found them both back on the sofa. Frankenstein was stretched out with Lunark on top of him. She kissed him deeply, repetitively, while she massaged him through his pants.

Frankenstein leaned into her touch. This felt so good. It'd been a week since their extracurricular activities, and he'd been waiting for a moment when they could be alone together.

Lunark unbuttoned his pants, reaching in so that she could take him out of them. She gave him a few strokes before she slid off of him and onto her knees in front of the couch. Frankenstein would probably sit up properly so that she could do what she wanted.

Frankenstein felt so high, he couldn't quite gather his senses, he sat up, so that Lunark could do what she wanted, he hoped he'd be able to last longer than their first time, he'd managed to hold out longer the last few times they'd enjoyed themselves.

Lunark moved in a bit closer, beginning to kiss him while she stroked him, before adding small licks to the rhythm she was starting.

Frankenstein could feel the heat within him rise. He didn't want to seem too eager for this, but he couldn't help it, all those years of remaining a virgin hadn't helped, he was far too sensitive and easily excited.

She'd done this often enough. The feeling of having someone under her control like this was heady. She began to focus on his tip, using her tongue to reach as much of it as she could before enveloping it in her mouth.

Frankenstein bucked up, unable to control his actions. This was already starting to feel good, he could feel his breath becoming more laboured with every movement.

Lunark formed a seal around his tip with her lips, sucking him before releasing him to lick a bit before repeating it all over again. This was the most sensitive part of a man, after all. You didn't go for depth with this kind of fun.

"Ah," Frankenstein moaned, he could feel his body shivering with need, as Lunark continued teasing him. It took all of his self-control not to thrust forward. No, he needed to be patient and wait. He'd get his release when Lunark was ready to give it to him.

His moan made her feel powerful. This strong man was under her control, just like all the others had been. She moved on to sucking continually, bobbing her head on his cock just like she was on him with him inside of her.

Frankenstein felt the heat rising inside him, his breath growing more laboured. He moved forward, placing his hands on Lunark's head and moving his hips to match her rhythm.

He was really getting into it now. She moaned around him, the vibrations stimulating him even further, and snaked a free hand into her pants to help relieve some of her own tension.

Frankenstein moaned loudly. He could feel himself growing even harder. At this rate, he'd climax pretty soon. He continued moving in time with Lunark. Perhaps when they were done, he could return the favour. After all, it was fun the first time.

Ah~. Only a few times and she could recognise that moan now. She chuckled, the vibrations again affecting the man, and redoubled her efforts, going a bit faster. She'd make him come soon.

Frankenstein couldn't hold it any longer. As Lunark quickened her pace, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to release. A few moments later, he climaxed with a moan. He leaned back against the sofa, out of breath and elated. "Would you like to swap places?" He asked, smiling.

Lunark swallowed. It would take a bit before she could talk properly, so she simply stood, unbuttoning her pants and shimmying then off. Frankenstein moved off the sofa and got down on his knees, letting Lunark sit down. Then he placed his head between her legs and started licking at her labia, making sure to pay special attention to her clitoris.

This was good. He'd learned well from last time. She could really fall in love with a man like this. Eager to learn, a good fighter, reasonably intelligent, possessing decent enough morals, not terrible to look at. That was all she'd wanted out of a guy. A woman had to have standards. And he outclassed each one of them.

Frankenstein leaned in closer, licking softly, then sucking, just like the last time, slowly working up a steady rhythm that was sure to get her excited. Her hips rolled gently in time to his movements her breath grew heavy as her pulse increased. Exciting. Having someone just as eager for her as she was for them was exciting.

Good, Frankenstein thought. She was starting to enjoy this. Frankenstein continued working on her clitoris, before stopping to liberally coat his fingers. Frankenstein then inserted his fingers into Lunark slowly before beginning the motion Lunark showed him last time and increasing his pace.

She snickered, her hands in his hair. "Frankenstein, your face is drenched. Why would you think you need more lube?" His fingers felt nice though. She moved to try to get more contact.

Frankenstein was stunned. He realised women self-lubricated but wasn't sure how long it took. Rather than stopping to answer, he continued working on Lunark's clitoris and increased the rhythm of his fingers. He sensed that she was close to reaching her climax and that made him all the more determined to continue.

It didn't take much longer until she came with a breathy call of his name. He was... wonderful. She pet his hair while she was coming down from it.

Lunark playing with his hair felt nice. Hearing her call his name, he knew that she was satisfied. They would both need to arrange for this to be a more common occurrence, he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Raziel sat at his desk, smiling gently. He could sense it, the small being growing in the egg. It was big enough to be felt now, and he couldn't be happier.

Shinwoo entered the classroom yawning as always. Rai was sat at his desk, but there seemed to be something different about him... he's smiling! Shinwoo walked over to Rai, "Hey Rai, how're you this morning? You seem to be happier than usual, did something good happen?" He asked.

Oh? Shinwoo. "Ah, hello Shinwoo. I'm well. And yes. I am going to become a father."

A father?! What?! He's still in school, did he get confused with the language, or am I hearing things? "That's great," he laughed, "I think I'm still tired, did you just say you were going to become a father?"

"Yes." He confirmed Shinwoo's question. It was an important one, after all.

Shinwoo wasn't sure how to react, this was rather unusual, a student having a child, "Congratulations, who's the lucky girl?" he asked, wondering who his girlfriend could be.

"I conceived them with Raskreia." Quite convenient that she was willing to have one with him.

Raskreia was pregnant. No wonder she hadn't been to school in a while. "That's great news, congratulations to both of you." he smiled, even if it was strange a student having a child, Rai was still a foreigner, maybe it worked differently elsewhere, either way, he'd be supportive of his friend. "Let's have a baby shower, we can tell the others and we can all go shopping for stuff for the baby after school," he smiled.

"They will not be born for some time. They were only conceived a week ago."

A week ago? Does that mean Raskreia came back to Korea or did he visit Raskreia, he decided not to ask, "We can still hold the baby shower, it's for when you're expecting a child, it's a celebration." he replied.

Raizel furrowed his brow but nodded. "I haven't heard of such a thing." 'Please tell me more' laced his words.

Shinwoo felt it was his duty to explain, "Well, when a couple are having a baby together, it's normal for people to throw a baby shower for the expectant mother, people usually bring gifts for the mother and child. Everyone does it." he said.

"I don't know when she'll be in Korea next. I visited her in our home country to help someone address a political issue with her." Since the Union was a largely political organisation.

"We can wait until Raskreia comes to visit, then we can have a party, it'll be great." Shinwoo smiled.

"Raskreia would probably like that as well."

Shinwoo was rather excited, "Really, that's great. When she's back in Korea, we'll all throw a baby shower at the Chairman's house. It'll be fantastic." he smiled.

Raizel smiled gently back. He was still a bit tired from conceiving his child. But he was doing his best not to let it show.

Shinwoo noticed something off about Rai, "Is everything alright, you seem a little tired?" he asked concerned about his friend.

"I will recover. Conceiving took a lot out of me," Raizel calmly assured his friend.

What? How hard did he… er… 'conceive', if he looked this worn out? He must've had some fun, Shinwoo thought. "So, what was it like?" Shinwoo asked, not sure if Rai would give him any details.

"Difficult." He'd had to split part of his soul off so it could join with a fragment of Raskreia's, after all. She was probably just as tired. "But rewarding." Their child would be wonderful.

"Again, you have my congratulations." Shinwoo thought for a moment, before asking "Hey Rai, what's it like having sex?" He asked, curious to know the answer.

"I do not know. I have not done that," he answered honestly.

"Then how are you and Raskreia having a baby together?" He asked, he assumed having sex was the only way to produce children, did they use another method?

"... We took a piece of each of our souls and combined them together." He knew it didn't work the same way for humans.

"That sounds painful," Shinwoo said. No wonder Rai looked tired. "Does it hurt, taking a piece of your soul and combining it with someone else's?"

"A bit. But that's how you get pureblood noble children." And was the reason why twins and siblings were so rare among them.

"Purebloods?" Shinwoo asked, unsure of the terminology.

"The only type of people from my country you've met so far."

"What other types of people are there?" he asked, curious about the Noble race.

He blushed a bit. "Non-purebloods are..." How did he explain that! "Just two. Pureblood nobles and non-pureblood nobles."

* * *

Takeo sat on cleaning his guns in his room, and Tao hunched over a laptop on the bed. Sure, he could do this in his own room, but sometimes he just didn't want to be alone.

M-21 entered the room, he didn't need to knock with Takeo and Tao, they were like brothers after all. "Hey guys, I have something I want to tell you?" M-21 said, interrupting both men, from their respective tasks.

"Is something wrong?" Takeo asked.

M-21 shook his head, "I have something else I'd like to talk about."

"Sure!" He'd just need to finish these next few lines, and then he could give M-21 his full attention. Until then, he'd give him at least half an ear. Takeo could fill him in later.

"So, what do you want to tell us?" Takeo asked.

"Third Elder was able to find, information on Crombel's experiments and that includes my name, as well as the names of my comrades," M-21 replied, smiling.

"Ah. Tejas did that?" He'd managed it? "That's great!"

"That's great news, so what's your name?" Takeo asked, curious as to what it could be. They'd also been invested in helping M-21 find his name for a long time.

"Tristan... My name is Tristan," he replied, not sure if he should tell them about the other things he'd learned in Crombel's files.

"OH SHIT HE'S GOT A 'T' NAME!"

Takeo perked up at this, "You're right, does that mean what I think it means?" He said, smiling at Tao, he had an idea of where this was going.

"We're T3 now!" Yeah! He and Takeo had been T2 forever! But now, they were 3! And 'Tristan' couldn't even try to refuse at first like he did with RK!

Takeo smiled at that, "Yes we are." excited to have another T join them. "What do you say, Tristan? Do you want to be part of our team?"

Tristan smiled, Tao was right, he finally had something in common with both of them. They were all starting to feel like a real family. He was so happy, he couldn't think of what to say, so he nodded his response instead.

Tao threw his hands up and let out a whoop, dislodging his laptop and dropping it in the process. "Ah. Shit." He grabbed it with his wires before any damage could come to it.

Takeo laughed at this, before approaching Tristan, giving him a hug. "Welcome to the team," he smiled.

Tristan was so happy, joyously returning the hug, "Thank you," he managed to respond. Using his wires to set the laptop on the bed, Tao moved to join them, wrapping the two in both arms and wires alike.

Tristan held onto both of them for a few moments, before deciding he should tell them about the other stuff he'd found out. Breaking the hug, Tristan spoke, "I have something else I'd like to tell you as well." he said sounding sullen.

"What is it?" Takeo asked, worried at Tristan's sudden change of tone.

"Crombel is my father, at least according to the records," he said, sounding even more upset.

"...Okay?" But Frankenstein was their dad now, right? That was how families worked?

"You don't have to sound so worried," Takeo said, "Crombel's dead, and we're still here. Besides, I've always thought the boss was the closest thing we had to a father," At least, he was according to the children's descriptions of family, he smiled, trying to comfort Tristan, by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yup! Boss is our dad. Do you even have any memories of Crombel being one to you?"

Tristan thought for a moment, "You're both right, thank you," he replied, managing to smile.

Last night, when he was upset, he turned to Frankenstein for comfort, even though he didn't realise it at the time, the two of them were right.

"It's no trouble!" Tao chuckled. "It's a rather silly thing to worry about, isn't it? He abandoned you and made you his experiment. That's not a dad." Not like they had now.

"You're right." he smiled, he worried that Crombel being his father, meant he would become a monster like Crombel, but after hearing what Lunark and Tao had to say, he no longer feared that outcome. He would no longer think about it, Frankenstein was their father, and no one was going to change that.

* * *

Time to clean the chandelier was always a bitch. You couldn't just run a rag over it, no. Frankenstein demanded each individual crystal taken down and polished. The effect was beautiful, but not worth the effort in his opinion.

"Make sure you're careful," Frankenstein instructed, he wouldn't want Tao to damage the crystals.

He scoffed. "Of course, _Dad_." Like he was going to mess up here! Not when Frankenstein was _right there_ watching his every move like a hawk.

Frankenstein blushed slightly, no-one had ever called him 'Dad' before, it felt rather nice. He smiled, "You're doing great, son."

Takeo and Tristan, who were busy doing the dishes, were stunned by Frankenstein's reaction. They all knew he was a father to them, but they didn't expect him to like the idea. Tao fumbled and almost dropped a crystal, giving it a quick re-polish before remounting it. "Oh-Okay." Tao rarely flushed like this.

So, Frankenstein liked the idea of being their father, Takeo wondered how far he could push it, so having finished doing the last of the dishes, he approached Frankenstein, "Dad!" he cried, throwing his arms around Frankenstein's neck. He was stunned, when Frankenstein returned the hug, asking if everything was alright. Tristan, not wanting to be left out, followed Takeo's lead.

...If they were doing that, then Tao should join too! He carefully set aside the rest of the crystals, to make sure he could get back to polishing, and wrapped his arms around the group as well.

Lunark chuckled from where she was by the fish tank, making sure that the environment was clean and feeding them. It was cute, and she kind of wanted to join, but this was parent and child time. And she was still a stranger to them. Hmm... she kind of wanted to ask if Frankenstein would be up for some fun later. Or just co-sleeping in general.

Frankenstein felt like a proud father for the first time in his life. Even though they weren't his biological children, he did consider them his. He hugged all of them, holding them tightly for a few moments before releasing them. "Right now, get back to work, all of you." he laughed, as he glanced over at Lunark.

She was looking back at him fondly. She'd approach him later that night, once everyone started getting ready for sleep. Though if he wanted to talk, she was always up for it.

After everyone had finished cleaning Takeo and Frankenstein prepared the evening meal, they all sat down, talking about the day's events before getting ready to retire for the evening. With everyone in their rooms, Lunark and Frankenstein were alone. He looked at her, "I have something I want to talk to you about," he said, continuing to smile.

She nodded. She'd be happy to. "What is it?"

Frankenstein smiled, "Well we've been together for a while, and I was wondering- if it's alright with you that is- whether you'd like to share a room with me?" he asked.

_Oh._ And here she hadn't actually expected that. She blushed, her face twisting to her occasional sheepish expression. "I... was actually going to ask if you wanted to sleep together tonight." She chuckled. That was a lot more than what she was going for.

Frankenstein blushed, "Yes, I'd like that very much." He smiled, believing they must be soul mates with how in-tune they were to each other.

She smiled. "I'll go grab a change of clothes for tonight and start moving my things tomorrow."

"Alright," he smiled, as Lunark headed to her room, Frankenstein headed to his. He looked around, making sure there wasn't anything out of place. As always, his room was pristine, so he walked over to the wardrobe, looking for something to wear.

She came back down, sleeping clothes and the ones she had for tomorrow in hand, and knocked on his door. She was almost excited about this.

Frankenstein opened the door, stepping aside to let her in. He smiled as she entered then closed the door behind them. "I guess we should get changed. I can get changed in the bathroom if you'd like some privacy?" he asked.

Such a sweet man and he was hers. "My people don't exactly have a concept of modesty, Frankenstein." It was just fine to be without clothing. Though, being without at least one article was usually frowned upon.

"Well, if you're alright with it, I don't have any objections either." He smiled as he started to get undressed. Frankenstein changed into a pair of black shorts before checking to see if Lunark was ready.

She was, the day's clothes now in her hands as she stood in a loose tank top and short shorts. He kept a hamper in here, probably. But he might not want their clothes mixing.

Frankenstein gathered up his clothes and put them in the wash basket, "You can put your clothes in here," he said to Lunark. "I'll do the washing tomorrow." He smiled.

She smiled. "All right." She set her used clothes in it and went to hug him. She'd wanted to be held all day now. This was nice, Frankenstein thought as he hugged her back. Moments later, they'd moved over to the bed, so they could continue cuddling.

She pressed as close as she could, intertwining their legs so that they could pull each other even closer. "You did well with the Trio today." They'd been happy. And Frankenstein had seemed happy as well.

Frankenstein pulled her into a tighter embrace, "Yes, I've always considered them my children, although I was surprised to learn they thought of me as their father as well." He smiled, remembering the moment they called him 'Dad'.

"Tristan did come to you for comfort about Crombel." Was that not proof enough of how they felt, even if they weren't conscious of it?

"I guess I never really thought of it that way. I just thought he was upset, but you could be right." he smiled, right now, he was on top of the world and had everything he could ever want.


	12. Chapter 12 (lemon in the first section)

**Lemon starts here**

* * *

She woke up in his embrace, sprawled on top of him as she tended to do when co-sleeping. His hand seemed to have migrated up her shirt as they slept. She chuckled lightly, leaning to give her still sleeping lover a kiss. They were so deeply entwined that staying was the only option.

She could pass the time until then playing with his hair, then. Long, silken strands. More coarse than her own, but still wonderful to the touch.

Frankenstein stirred slightly, before waking up to Lunark's touch. "Good morning," he smiled. He couldn't remember a time when he'd slept more soundly.

"Good Morning." She returned his smile, leaning in to kiss him again now that he was awake.

Frankenstein returned the kiss. Waking up like this was pure heaven, and now it would always be like this. He reached up, running his hand through her long silky hair. He loved how it felt, so soft and smooth.

Hmm. She kind of wanted a bit of fun this morning. She deepened the kiss, wondering if he'd want to do more this morning as well. He returned the kiss, fervently, indicating his need. He definitely wanted to have some fun before breakfast.

She pressed closer, tilting her hips to his so that she could rub against him. These few layers would need to come off shortly. So, she did want to play. Hand still under her shirt, slowly he helped her out of it, pulling her close so he could kiss and nip at the base of her neck.

She rolled her hips against his as she entwined her fingers in his hair and scratched at his scalp, holding his head close to her. Frankenstein rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed along her neck, before moving onto her jawline, finally capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He teased her gently, brushing his hips and his knee against her.

Her heart skipped a beat. So he wanted to be assertive today, huh? She could go with that. She moaned into his mouth, grinding herself against his knee.

Frankenstein, sensing Lunark's enjoyment, continued rubbing his leg against her, while simultaneously placing soft kisses down the full length of her body, teasing her more. He wanted to take his time and enjoy their morning together.

She loved this, she really did. She loved sex in general, but with _Frankenstein_... Much better than any human lover she'd had before. She wasn't sure she could go back to normal humans after this.

Frankenstein was could feel his erection growing hard, he'd have to remove his shorts soon. Although there'd be plenty of time for that later, first he wanted to make sure Lunark was having as much fun as he was. He continued placing kisses along her body, and moved his hand to where his knee had been, stroking her through the fabric of her shorts. Working out a slow and steady rhythm.

Her hands clenched in the sheets as she moved her hips to his rhythm. She wanted to touch him, but he was having fun exploring her. She wouldn't interrupt that.

Frankenstein could feel Lunark's excitement, and it made him feel good to know she was having as much fun as he was. He pulled their bodies closer so that he could nuzzle against her neck again while rubbing their hips together using the same slow rhythm as his hand.

She wrapped her arms around his back, matching his rhythm. Her breath hitched every time he hit a sensitive spot, her fingers tensing and digging only a bit into his flesh.

Frankenstein could feel she was ready for more, and so was he. He removed his shorts and made light work of removing hers as well. He slid his erection into her slowly while his tongue worked away inside her mouth. When he was all the way inside, he began to start moving, slowly at first, before speeding up to a faster rhythm they'd both enjoy.

She followed his rhythm, moving her legs to wrap around him. She hummed into his mouth. This was pleasant. The closeness you got from doing it this way was highly underrated. Frankenstein kept up the pace, his rhythm growing faster and more desperate the closer he came to his release.

She probably wouldn't come this time, but that was fine. This was more than enough already. It felt good and she liked this. She tightened her legs around his waist and her arms on his back. She wanted him even closer.

Frankenstein moved in closer, kissing her along her jawline, before moving to suck and nip at her neck. After a few moments, he moved down to suck and kiss her breasts, gently. He slowed down his pace, not wanting to climax too soon like their first time together.

Her arms naturally slid up to his hair as he slid down her body. Such a good feeling. "Frankenstein." She called to him. "I love you." And everything he did. During sex... probably not the best time for love confessions, but they'd been together a month now.

Frankenstein felt his heart skip a beat, at Lunark's confession. He rolled them over, so she was on top of him then pulled her down and kissed along her neck, "I love you too," he replied. He kissed her lips, before moving his tongue into her mouth for a more passionate, heated kiss. He continued bucking into her for a few more minutes before he finally climaxed with a loud moan as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. He held her in his arms for a few moments, out of breath but satisfied.

She groaned as well. It was nice, knowing that you'd brought the person you loved such pleasure. She moved to kiss him, just as out of breath, just as satisfied, and simply lay on him, just as they'd slept.

* * *

**Lemon ends here**

* * *

As Frankenstein entered the living room, he found everyone there already waiting. Takeo was in the kitchen, getting started on breakfast. Frankenstein approached him, "Would you like some help?" he asked, hoping to share some of his cooking tips with Takeo.

Frankenstein was up late, then? "Sure." He could always use some pointers, after all.

"So, what are you planning on making?" Frankenstein asked. He'd noticed that the last time Takeo had cooked, he hadn't prepared many meat dishes.

"Ah..." He listed off a few different dishes. They had a lot of fresh vegetables available, so it was good to use those before they wilted or otherwise went bad.

"They sound great! We'll start with those, but we should also try and incorporate a few meat dishes as well," Frankenstein said, helping Takeo prepare the vegetables. "We could make bulgogi," he said smiling.

"All right." Whatever worked. Meat dishes though? Actually, they'd been having a lot of those lately.

After helping Takeo with the vegetables, Frankenstein showed him, how he made the broth for his master's ramen. He was always around to cook it, but if an emergency situation arose, he'd need someone else to know how to make it the way Master liked. "After it boils, you reduce the heat and leave it to simmer for 5 minutes," he said, having put all the ingredients into the pan. Takeo nodded, watching intently. Ramen was an important staple of this household.

While they were waiting for the broth, Frankenstein showed Takeo how to present the ramen. It had to look deliciously appetising, as well as taste great. In those few moments, the ramen broth was complete. "We don't want to assemble it just yet. We have to finalise all other dishes first," Frankenstein instructed, if they assembled it too early it'd go soggy.

"Right. Rai's the only one who likes it completely absorbed." Onto the rest of the dishes, then.

Frankenstein worked quickly, showing Takeo how to cook the Bulgogi, before helping him assemble and present the dishes. "Spring onion can make any dish, look more interesting and colourful," he smiled, sprinkling the vegetable on top of the Bulgogi as well as on the various other dishes they'd cooked. Takeo nodded. All right. That made sense. It did look a bit more colourful now.

They put the finishing touches to the dishes and carried them to the dining table. Once, all the dishes were on the table, Frankenstein showed Takeo how to assemble the ramen and make it look appetising.

Takeo followed Frankenstein's instructions. It did look delicious like this. Guess there was more to making food than just making it. Presentation mattered too. You had to make people want to eat it.

Frankenstein and Takeo took the last of the dishes to the table before everyone started eating. "Enjoy, everyone." Frankenstein smiled, happy to have been able to spend some time cooking with Takeo.

* * *

"Hey, Takeo, go get Tejas. We need him too for this." It was a meeting of the 'T's and he was one too. That meant he was necessary. They had important things to discuss.

"Alright," Takeo headed off, and returned a few moments later with Tejas, following right behind him.

"Hey, Tejas. Welcome to T4." Tao greeted him happily.

"What." Since when had he agreed to this?

"Not important. Anyway, I've gathered everyone here to discuss something very important." Tao began. "Rai has been looking tired lately."

"Now that you mention it, he has been looking rather tired," Tristan said. He'd noticed that Rai had been looking worn out, but when he asked, Rai said he was fine.

"Do you think it could be something to do with his baby?" Takeo asked, wondering if there could be problems for his unborn child as well.

"..." Why was he involved in this again? He knew he'd worked with Tao at least to help defeat Crombel and was working with Frankenstein and Lunark, but he knew nothing of the Noblesse or the nobles. Not beyond what he'd learned in the Union.

"Yeah. That's what I'm thinking. Is the baby taking all of his energy then?" What could they even do about that? Suggest he get rid of them? Rai would kill them all for that. He seemed rather happy even despite how tired he was. Maybe ask him to take a nap?

Tristan and Takeo thought about the best course of action for both Rai and his baby. There had to be something they could do about it right?

"Do you remember when he awoke both of us, and Dad had him sleep for a short while, do you think that'd work here?" Takeo wondered. Maybe if he went into hibernation for a short while, he could replenish his energy. "Although, I'm not sure what that would mean for the baby," he added, not wanting to suggest something that could potentially harm Rai's child.

"Maybe?" Tao didn't know. He really didn't. But Rai looked tired in a way he'd rarely seen. What if... "What if he's dying and just trying to make sure the baby survives first?"

Tejas had nothing to say here. He had no stake in any of this.

"Wouldn't Dad know something was wrong if he was dying?" Tristan asked, hoping that Tao wasn't right.

Tao's brow knitted. "He had before, but..." Was it possible to hide issues from him, maybe?

"Do you think we should talk to Dad about this? Or maybe we could talk to Rai about it, he'd tell us if something was wrong right?" Takeo said, worry evident in his voice. He didn't like the idea that Rai could be in danger.

"...That might be best." Hopefully, Rai would actually tell them. Or Frankenstein. If he was trying to hide it like he had been for the kids...

"So, should we confront Rai about it first?" Tristan asked, thinking it'd be best not to worry their Dad if he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah. If nothing else, we can go tell Boss afterwards." Their father would know what to do.

"That sounds like a plan," Takeo replied, hoping that whatever was happening to Rai wasn't serious.

"Let's go ask then."

"Alright," the group headed to the living room, where Rai was sat reading as usual. Takeo looked at Tao, telling him to say something.

"Um. Hey, Rai. Can we talk to you?"

The man nodded and set his book down, gesturing for the four to sit down on the couch.

The four of them sat on the sofa. Tristan looked at Rai, "We've noticed that you've been looking rather tired recently and we were wondering if everything was alright?" He said.

"I am tired." But unlike before, it was nothing that wouldn't pass. "It takes a lot of energy to manage to conceive a child."

"Oh. It's not going to harm you or your child, in the long run, is it? I mean, you will be alright, won't you?" Takeo asked, worried for Rai's health.

He nodded. "I had to remove part of my soul for this. It's going to take a bit to regenerate." And at least it would, this time. Unlike before he'd recovered.

"How long will it take for you to recover? Is there anything we can do to help?" Tristan asked.

He smiled. They were sweet, but. "A few decades. And no, this is just something that happens naturally."

Takeo and Tristan both looked at Rai in shock, there was a long moment of silence before Takeo finally managed to speak, "Decades?" he said, the worry returning.

He blinked. "Yes. It's the same for any noble who makes a pureblood child. Even Raskreia will be feeling the same way right now."

"Is there anything we can do to ease the effects?" Takeo asked. There had to be something they could do to speed up the healing process. Maybe their father would be able to help.

Raizel shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Takeo and Tristan were really worried, "Would Frankenstein be able to help?" Tristan asked. It was upsetting for them not to be able to help their friend.

"I don't need it. This is a normal, natural thing." And it didn't even come close to the near-constant fatigue of before. He was just a bit tired.

"Alright," Tristan said reluctantly, he wanted to do something to help, but if Rai said he was fine, they had to believe that, after all, he knew what was best for him and his child.

"Ah... well, glad you're okay then!" Tao scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Rai nodded. He was fine. They were worrying for nothing, sweet as it was.

"Well, we'll leave you in peace," Takeo said as the four of them got up and headed back to Tao's room.

Once back there, Tao began. "So... Boss then?" He said not to worry, but they had no way of knowing if this was Rai being Rai or if there was really no reason to worry.

"I was thinking the same thing," Takeo replied, even though Rai said he was fine, they couldn't help but worry.

Tejas wondered. "Is he really so untrustworthy? That you need to go behind him and speak with Frankenstein?"

"It's not that he isn't trustworthy, he tends to hide how serious his condition is from those around him, he doesn't like us to worry about him," Takeo replied, to Tejas' question.

He nodded. That made enough sense.

"Ah... we probably shouldn't go as a full group to Boss. It's suspicious." To Rai. Who was still in the living room and would notice them all coming back downstairs as a unit.

"Maybe we could split up, into groups of two, or two of us could go down and talk to Frankenstein?" Tristan suggested, they'd be less conspicuous that way.

Tao nodded. "Yeah. Just two of us going should be good."

"So, how do we decide which two?" Takeo said, looking at the group wondering who would be best for the task, although Tao was better at explanations so he should be one of the two.

"I dunno. I'm going. You three want to rock-paper-scissors for it?"

Tejas shook his head. "I'm not going. I have less stake in this than you do."

Takeo and Tristan looked at each other.

"I guess there's nothing for it," Takeo said holding out a closed fist. Tristan did the same, "Rock, Paper, Scissors." they both shuck their fists three times before revealing what they had chosen. Tristan had chosen rock, while Takeo had chosen scissors.

"Rock breaks scissors, looks like I'm going," Tristan said, as Takeo nodded.

"Alright! Let's go then!" They had their team.

Tristan headed down to Frankenstein's lab, with Tao. The two of them entered and sure enough, Frankenstein was where he usually was.

"Neither one of you is due for a check-up. Is there something wrong?" he asked, wondering if something was troubling the two of them.

"It's Rai, Boss." Was he aware? "He looks tired."

"Yes, I'm aware of Master's condition, although he has been trying to hide it. That's what I'm working on right now." Frankenstein had been looking for ways to help his master since he'd announced his pregnancy, although he had yet to find a remedy.

"Oh. Good." He sighed in relief. "I know he said he'd be fine in a few decades, but..."

"Hmm..." Frankenstein thought for a moment, "If Master is tired, perhaps resting for a few days might ease the symptoms. It's helped in the past, to a small degree at least."

"But it won't fix it?" Resting... didn't fix it last time either. But then, they were trying to get him to live past the next year then. But now he projected that it would take decades? And he'd recover on his own?

"No, I'm still working on finding a more permanent solution, although resting for short periods should make things easier for Master," Frankenstein replied.

Wait, then. "Couldn't you just have him adopt a human sleep schedule? Would that work?"

Frankenstein typed some notes into his tablet, "That could work, but getting Master to adapt to a new sleep schedule would be rather difficult. I'll see what he says later when I serve him his tea."

"That sounds good." He was relieved. Boss would take care of it.


	13. Chapter 13 (lemon in the last bit)

A few hours later, it was time for Master's afternoon tea. Frankenstein had prepared a pot of tea, along with a selection of sweet treats for his master, he knocked on the door of Master's room and waited for an answer.

Raizel opened the door telekinetically, sitting and staring out the window. He'd finished with his studies, now he could enjoy his leisure time.

Frankenstein entered the room with a smile, as always. He closed the door behind him, before turning to his Master, "Done with your studies I see," he beamed. "I've brought you some tea and a few snacks," he said, before setting the tray on the table in front of his Master.

He nodded, taking one of the biscuits from a plate and nibbling on it. Frankenstein made amazing shortbread.

Frankenstein finished pouring the tea and placed the cup in front of his Master. "Master, there's something I'd like to discuss with you, if I may?" he asked.

"Yes." Frankenstein was always welcome to talk to him.

Frankenstein thought about how best to approach the subject, "Master, I have noticed that since the start of your pregnancy, you've been looking rather worn out and tired, despite your best efforts to hide it, I know you won't want to hibernate for a few days, so how about adapting a human sleep schedule?"

...Pregnant? He wasn't pregnant. He was just carrying an egg. Was that the same thing to humans though? "No. I don't know when I'll wake up."

Frankenstein was expecting his Master to refuse his request, "There's nothing to worry about, a human sleep schedule means you'll only be sleeping for 8 hours of the day, I could buy you an alarm clock, it'll wake you up at the same time every morning." he said, determined to help his Master recover.

There was... something that would wake him every morning? "Very well."

That was easier than expected, Frankenstein thought, he'd expected Master to refuse his request a couple more times, "Thank you, Master, I shall see about getting you an alarm clock." he bowed to him, then waited for his Master to finish his tea.

An 'alarm clock', huh. Wait. "Don't I hear things about Shinwoo sleeping through his alarms?"

"Hmm... that does appear to be true, although, he does manage to wake up and get to school on time... most days at least," Frankenstein replied, wondering if Master would end up sleeping through the alarm as well.

He nodded, drinking his tea. That was dubious, but if it worked most of the time, it was probably fine. But what would wake him if he couldn't?

* * *

After his Master had finished the tea and snacks, Frankenstein cleared up the dishes, put them on the tray and left the room after bowing to his Master. As he was heading to the kitchen, he heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting any guests. Frankenstein placed the tray in the kitchen and looked at the video monitor. Frankenstein began to get angry, what is he doing here?

"Yo, Frankenstein. You gonna let me in?" Muzaka spoke to the camera as Lunark walked up behind Frankenstein.

Not if my life depended on it, he thought, but since he was Master's friend, Frankenstein reluctantly opened the door, against his better judgement.

Oh. "Hello, Lord Muzaka. What brings you here?"

"Yes, what brings you here?" Frankenstein said as well, frustration and annoyance evident in his voice.

"You're the one who offered." Duh. Didn't he remember? "For me to come to see Raizel."

"I hadn't expected you to take me up on it," he replied, baring his teeth as he spoke. He'd try to be as civil as he could, after all, he was a guest in his house.

Muzaka clicked his tongue. "Haven't you learned better by now? Don't offer things you don't mean. So, where's Raizel then?"

"My Master is in his room, I'll take you to him, once I've prepared some tea for you both." the tea preparations didn't take long. As Frankenstein carried the tray, down the hall to his Master's room, with Muzaka following behind. Arriving at his Master's room, he knocked awaiting his Master's response.

Again, Raizel opened the door with his power. Muzaka? Muzaka had come to visit? "Hello, Muzaka." He'd already had his afternoon tea, but he could always have more.

"Raizel, my friend, how're you?" Muzaka greeted joyfully.

Frankenstein set the tray down and poured tea for both of them. After he'd placed the cups of tea in front of them, he took the teapot and the tray, leaving the room so his Master could speak to his friend alone.

"I have been well." A tired smile graced his lips.

"You seem to be looking a little tired, are you sure?" Muzaka asked. He'd spent enough time around Raizel to know when there was something wrong.

"Making a child takes energy, Muzaka."

"That must've been one hell of a night if you're still feeling the effects of it." Muzaka laughed.

"It was daylight."

"You had sex, while it was still daylight, I never thought you'd have that much stamina." Muzaka laughed, impressed by his friend's prowess.

"...No." That wasn't how they reproduced. Actually, Muzaka had shown him his child. He should show him his too. He deftly unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt and pulled out the egg. "This is my child."

"An Egg? Your child is inside?" Muzaka asked rather curious about Raizel's child.

Raizel nodded. "They have to stay close to me while they're developing. Raskreia is too busy for them, so I'm carrying instead."

"So, Raskreia is the Mother of the child?" Muzaka asked.

"Yes." She was as suitable as any noble. Probably more so.

"Congratulations Raizel!, Good on you!" he bellowed, overjoyed at the thought of his friend becoming a father, "You'll have to let me know when your child is born, so I can come play with him or her."

Raizel smiled. "Do not worry, I will." He looked at his egg fondly. He was very obviously excited for what was to come as well.

Muzaka was now rather excited, he'd get to play with Raizel's child when he or she was born. "How long will it be before your child is born?" he asked.

"I don't know." He'd actually never looked into how long that took. "A year? Maybe more? Less than five, I think."

"Really? Ashleen was born in around 9 months if I recall." Muzaka wasn't sure if the dates were correct, maybe Eirin hadn't told him about the first few months.

"Ashleen was a half-human child. This is a pureblood noble."

"That is true," he laughed. He'd just have to wait a little longer to play with the child.

Raizel nodded, putting the egg back inside of him and re-buttoning his shirt. "Things have been going well around here besides that. Frankenstein has been in a better mood overall, and M-21 has learned his name."

"Wow, that is good news, if Frankenstein is in a better mood, I should be able to stay for a few months at least." he laughed, happy that things were going well for his friend.

A... few months? "Is it wise to leave your people for that long?" He'd left for years on end before, but still...

"They'll be alright, they've lasted this long without me, and besides there aren't any immediate threats for them to worry about." Muzaka laughed, "Although, I did tell Garda, where I could be found if any trouble arose." She wouldn't let him leave unless he told her where he was going.

"Not a matter of threats. A matter of rebuilding." There was much to be done in the werewolf lands, according to Lunark.

"You're right, I do need to look like a responsible Lord, so I'll leave after a couple of days, that way I won't overstay my welcome." he laughed.

... 'Look like.' Ah, Garda still had her hands full then.

"Hey, does Frankenstein have anything to eat? I'm starving after my long journey here." Muzaka said, hoping he'd have something prepared.

Raizel blinked and gestured to the snacks laid out with their tea. "Dinner is in a few hours."

Muzaka helped himself to the snacks on the table, "I guess, I can wait a few hours." he smiled.

Hours later had Frankenstein and Lunark together in the kitchen preparing dinner. Like most werewolves, Lunark was adept in cooking for herself and could apply that to larger meals, though she had to be walked through the more complex recipes she wasn't familiar with. She pressed herself against Frankenstein's back as he prepared the broth for the ramen. She was done, so she should get to cuddle him as long as she wasn't getting in the way.

"Done already?" he smiled, as he made sure to keep an eye on the broth, he didn't want to burn it again.

"Yes." Her arms wrapped loosely around his torso and she pressed a kiss to his clothed back. "Broth seems to be coming along well."

Frankenstein wanted to turn around and hold her properly, but he'd have to wait until after dinner. "Yes, I don't want to accidentally burn it again, it shouldn't take too much longer." he laughed.

"Of course." She leaned around to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll go get the table set up."

"Alright," Frankenstein placed a kiss on her cheek as she moved to set up the table. With the broth finally finished, Frankenstein assembled the food, placing it in serving dishes, adding the finishing touches.

With that, Lunark left to go get the boys. Frankenstein could summon his master and Muzaka.

Frankenstein headed to his Master's room and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer, as always before entering. He bowed, "Master, dinner is ready." he said, summoning his Master and the werewolf lord.

"Great, I'm starving," Muzaka said joyously, standing up ready to follow Frankenstein to the dining room. When they arrived, Lunark and the boys were already waiting.

Lunark subtly gestured to which dishes had meat in them for her Lord. Tristan seemed to be taking more meat in his diet lately as well. That was good. He needed it.

Muzaka looked around the table of faces, "Hey Raizel, your circle of friends seems to be increasing, day by day." he laughed, happy that his friend was always surrounded by others.

Who was the loud grey man? Tejas didn't know and wasn't interested in knowing. He'd focus on his food. Raizel answered, "yes." Though, there were fewer people at the table than there were before with the other nobles gone.

"Well isn't this exciting, hey kid, I hear you have a new name?" Muzaka said addressing Tristan.

"Ah... it's Tristan." Not sure how that was new though. More like reclaimed.

Muzaka laughed. "That's a good strong name, it suits you well. What of you, young man?" He asked, addressing Tejas. "I don't remember seeing you last time."

"Tejas. I'm the Third Elder. I was there when Lunark spoke to you about the Union." Did he not notice? Though, Tejas himself hadn't recognised the werewolf lord at first, so he supposed it could be forgiven.

"Ah yes, I remember you now. I thought you'd looked somewhat familiar." Muzaka looked around the table. "Frankenstein, your cooking has improved, Raizel tells me, you're a lot happier these days."

"Ah, yes I am," Frankenstein replied, suddenly hearing his name. He'd been doing his best to ignore their visitor.

Lunark simply smiled happily, focusing on her meal and occasionally making sure that there was a bit more meat on Tristan's plate. He was probably underestimating how much he needed.

Muzaka noticed Lunark helping Tristan with his food, "How's your relationship going? You seem to be quite happy together." he asked Lunark, thinking she was in a relationship with Tristan.

"Quite well." She and Frankenstein... their relationship had been progressing well. She reached under the table to give Frankenstein's free hand a squeeze.

Muzaka smiled, "That's wonderful, he is an adorable little puppy, after all. Well, I wish both you and Tristan a happy future together."

...Wait, what? "Yes. He is a puppy. What do you take me for?" Did he think she was some pervert who preyed on children? No. Even if they had an adult body, a kid was a kid! Her grip on Frankenstein's hand tightened. What was wrong with Muzaka?

Frankenstein thought he'd interject here, "Lord Muzaka, Lunark and I are the ones in a relationship, not her and Tristan." he'd kill Muzaka if he had to.

Muzaka laughed, "Seriously? When you left to train the puppy, I thought you left because you wanted to be with him, I didn't think you'd fallen for that Madman!" He couldn't stop laughing. "Either way, I wish you both the best. You both deserve to be happy, especially you Lunark." he smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Muzaka." Her smile was strained. A puppy. A literal puppy. And her Lord thought she'd left to fuck him.

"Sorry about the confusion." he apologised to them, after seeing all the shocked faces staring back at him, Muzaka opted to stay silent for the rest of the meal.

Lunark was mostly quiet as well, switching to having her free hand holding Frankenstein's. Even if they were both left hands, she wanted to remain holding his while they ate.

Frankenstein continued holding on to Lunark. She was distressed and he wanted to kill Muzaka, but couldn't because he knew it would upset his Master. He held her hand, hoping it would be of some comfort to her at least.

She was frustrated that her Lord would think so lowly of her, but that was fine, she guessed. She was used to negative assumptions about her character. In the Union. Back when she was a new warrior. Even up until the Lord had become the Lord again. But- she squeezed Frankenstein's hand- she had Frankenstein. And now this family. And she could go have some fun with Frankenstein later to help get her mind off this.

Dinner was over soon after that, and with the day having been rather eventful, everyone retired for the evening. "I'm sorry, you had to hear all that at dinner. If it's any consolation, I hate him just as much as you do," he smiled.

"...I don't hate him. I'm rather used to people assigning weird negative traits to me."

"You're right, I've had some pretty negative things said about me in the past too," he laughed thinking about the lies that had been circulated about him over the years.

She snuggled closer. "Like the 'madman' comment?" She smirked. Not that most wouldn't call him that. He fought like he was the devil and all of creation was nipping at his heels.

Frankenstein couldn't help but laugh, "To be honest, I've been called worse." He smiled, pulling her closer. "Why don't we retire for the evening?" He suggested although they wouldn't have to sleep right away.

"Yes." She leaned in for a kiss. Honestly, she was a bit riled up, so she probably wouldn't be able to sleep just yet. But neither she nor Frankenstein needed much sleep anyway.

* * *

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

* * *

What Muzaka said still bothered her. She felt frustrated that her Lord of all people would make such an accusation. She huffed as she and Frankenstein made their way to the bedroom. "I do still wish he would have given it a bit of thought. It's obvious that I wouldn't be trying to romance Tristan."

"I doubt Muzaka has given much thought to anything in his life, so I guess it's to be expected," Frankenstein replied. They were in the privacy of their room, so Frankenstein held her close, comforting her. He wished there was something he could do to ease her mind.

Hmm. "Stress relief sex?" That was what she usually sought out when she got like this.

"Sounds good to me." Frankenstein smiled. Hopefully, he'd be able to help her forget about Muzaka's actions.

Lunark smirked, picking the man up easily and tossing him on the bed before crawling on top as well. She removed her shirt and threw it aside. She wouldn't need it.

This was something new. Frankenstein was excited for what was to come. "I have to say, I love seeing this side of you," he smiled.

"Really now?" She rolled over to remove her bottoms as well. "You should get undressed too."

Frankenstein obliged, smiling. He'd planned on getting undressed slowly but thought he'd save that for another time. He removed his jacket, his shirt and trousers, rather quickly, eager for what was to come.

She pushed him onto his back, moving to straddle his face. She reached down and pet his hair. "Eat me. Get me nice and ready to take you."

Frankenstein knew exactly what to do in this situation and began licking at Lunark's vulva. He teased slowly at first, moving his tongue along the length of her labia, before moving to work on her clitoris.

"That's it." She sighed. Petting his hair. "Just like that." She wanted to get off once before she took him. He should be nice and riled up himself by that point. Frankenstein worked diligently, he moved forward so he could gain better access. He worked his tongue around her clitoris, and along her erogenous zone, before settling down to a slow, steady rhythm. He paid special attention to her clitoris and began sucking lightly on the area.

This felt nice but wasn't what she needed for stress relief. "Faster." Slow wasn't going to be acceptable today, she didn't think.

Frankenstein relented and did as instructed. He worked quicker now, moving up and down her, making sure she felt pleasure in every stroke. She began moving her hips with his movements, feeling the build until she finally released, pressing his head into her as her nails dug into his scalp a bit. As Lunark sank her nails into his scalp, Frankenstein felt his heartbeat quicken. He was a little out of breath, but he was happy to have satisfied his lover.

More. She slid down his body, kissing at his skin as she did.

Frankenstein moved into her touch, as she slid down him, giving him even greater pleasure. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Once she'd reached his erection, she seated herself smoothly on him. She moved over him, trying to find just the right position, but stopped when she did. She wondered... She started to flex and release her pelvic muscles, letting that be the only movement the two got, for now, squeezing and releasing him.

Frankenstein began to moan, this felt amazing. He could feel himself blushing, as the contractions continued. He bucked up, trying to increase the contact between them, and add some friction. He wanted... no, he needed more.

Lunark chuckled at his impatience and began moving, the same rolling movements that had accompanied their first time.

Frankenstein moved to match her rhythm as his moans grew louder and more frequent. He brought his hands down and placed them on her waist, still writhing and moaning in ecstasy.

She stopped for a moment, leaning down to kiss Frankenstein, tasting herself on his tongue before she started again, leaning back and propping herself up with her hands on his thighs to get just the right angle. His hands on her waist felt good. "Help me move on you."

"Yes," Frankenstein replied in a whisper, his voice breathless and fragile. He tightened his grip slightly, on Lunark's waist to help her move. He continued to move with her, giving both of them pleasure.

That spot there. That spot was just perfect, and he kept hitting it over and over. Already primed to come again from her previous orgasm, she found herself tipping over the edge again with a high-pitched moan.

Frankenstein could feel himself reaching his climax. His body warm, he could hear his heart beating in his ears, he could sense that Lunark too was reaching her climax. He continued thrusting for a few more moments until both of them reached their climax. He let out a long pleasurable moan, breathless but satisfied.

She leaned over him, boneless, breathless. She chuckled into his ear. "Now that's some effective stress relief."

Frankenstein laughed, pulling her close and holding her tightly. "We still have the whole night," he smiled mischievously.


	14. Chapter 14 (story relevant lemon)

**Okay, so there is actually a story relevant lemon occurring in this chapter. It'll still be marked, of course, so it's skippable, but it might be a bit of a jump from one section to the other with little explanation. Though there's enough to guess what happened, and it's rather clear that the next section happens immediately after the lemon ends.**

* * *

The next morning Tristan was up early, he waited in the kitchen for Lunark or Muzaka to show up. He had something on his mind that he wanted to discuss with one of them at least, preferably Lunark.

Lunark was down first. She would be preparing the ingredients for Frankenstein to come in so they could cook together. "Ah. You're already up." Was he already adjusting to a werewolf sleep schedule?

Tristan was relieved when Lunark was the first one down, "Yes, I have something I want to ask you about. It's about what happened at dinner." he said, not sure how to ask.

She grimaced. "Yes... sorry about those assumptions."

Tristan nodded, "Yes, I am too, but I wanted to ask you about something else." he took a deep breath, "You and Muzaka, both of you called me a puppy. What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"...A puppy is a puppy. A baby wolf." What else would that mean?

"A baby werewolf? But I'm 28," he replied, surely babies were a lot younger.

"...That'd be almost a three-year-old, to equate werewolf years to human."

"Three? I'm three years old in werewolf years. You hardly look any older than I do," he said, wondering how long it'd be before he could call himself an adult.

"...I'm 867 years old, Tristan." Well an adult.

"Really?! But you look so young. How long do I have to wait, until I'm considered an adult?" he asked, out of curiosity, maybe he'd only have to wait a few years.

"...200. More or less. You don't have a tail to indicate that you're still a child, after all, so we can't use that as a measurement like we normally would."

"A tail? Do all baby werewolves have tails?" He wondered if he became more like a werewolf whether he'd begin to grow a tail.

She nodded. "Yes. Newborn werewolves are born with a tail, and it grows with them until adulthood. Then it starts to be absorbed, finishing when they're between 300 and 500. Like how a tadpole becomes a frog."

"I see. If I become more and more like a werewolf, is there a chance that I'll also grow a tail if I'm considered a baby?" He enquired, not sure how transformation worked, he may have to ask Frankenstein about it later.

"I wouldn't know." And that was an honest truth.

Tristan nodded. "Thank you for clearing a few things up for me." He had something else on his mind, but since he was there, he thought he might as well ask, "if I'm a child by werewolf standards, would it be alright with you, if I consider you, my mother?"

"Of course you're my puppy. What kind of question even is that?" Did it really take him that long to figure it out?

Tristan was really happy and couldn't help but reach out and hug his mother. He finally had the family he'd always wanted, a mother, a father and siblings. He had to fight back tears, as he was overcome with emotion.

She took the puppy into her arms. She chuckled. If he had a tail, he'd probably be wagging it right now, wouldn't he?

Tristan held onto her for a few moments, before pulling back. "Would you like some help with the preparations for breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded. "Go ahead and get the rice going. I've got to get these cut up."

Tristan nodded, he moved over to the cupboard and measured out enough rice for everyone, he washed it thoroughly, before putting it in the rice cooker. As he switched on the cooker, Frankenstein arrived, "Good morning." he smiled, happy to see Tristan learning to cook as well.

"Good morning." She pulled away to get a kiss from Frankenstein before they continued to work on breakfast.

Frankenstein returned the kiss, smiling. He wished they could do more, but he had to get breakfast started. "Let's see what we're making for breakfast this morning," he said, in a happy mood, which was quickly becoming normal for him.

* * *

She'd felt off for a week. Irritable and tired. But it was only waking up today that she realised what was wrong. Heat. The suppressants Frankenstein had made for her had failed or otherwise didn't work, to begin with. Ugh. She didn't want to get out of bed.

Frankenstein had prepared breakfast but noticed Lunark hadn't arrived yet. He went to his room to see if everything was alright. "Lunark? Is everything okay?" He asked as he entered.

She'd hunched up, her face in Frankenstein's pillow and her clothes bunched up to reveal more of her skin than they normally would have. "They didn't work."

Frankenstein walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He noticed the pills he'd given Lunark on the bedside table and placed a hand on the back of her head. "I'm sorry," he replied. He felt terrible seeing Lunark suffer so much because of him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Her skin started to flush at the contact. There was something. Something that wouldn't be a good idea. They hadn't even discussed if they wanted to have kids yet. The three they now shared aside. "I... don't think I can come to breakfast. Not in this condition. But I'll still need to eat."

"Alright, give me a minute." Frankenstein headed back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. He'd bought Lunark a selection of her favourite meat dishes, as well as a hot cup of tea. "Here you are? Let me know if you need anything else?"

She stared at him predatorily for a few moments, before smiling and shaking her head. "It's a workday. You're already going to have a bigger workload without me there."

"Tao can handle it, besides you're more important. It's my fault you're in this situation, so the least I can do is help you through it," he replied, wondering why she'd think he'd prefer to go to work than stay with her.

She began to eat. She'd need the energy since her body would naturally burn it off over the course of the day. "That's... Frankenstein, I'm in heat." Did he really not get what the problem was here? He was her mate, so of course, she was wanting to... But that was a bad idea.

"I know, but I was supposed to create pills that would stop you having to suffer like this. How long does heat last? Would taking preventative measures now shorten it or ease the effects?" he asked, worried about Lunark, wondering how to help her.

She shook her head. "About a week. It's just starting now, so it will get worse." She wasn't suffering yet. Just was lethargic and hungry... in more ways than one. Later was when it would get worse. Like having an itch you couldn't scratch no matter how hard you tried. At least, not without possible life-changing consequences.

"Is there really nothing I can do?" Frankenstein replied, sadness and worry evident in his voice. He blamed himself for Lunark suffering through this right now and this was just the start.

She looked distinctly uncomfortable before starting. "What... exactly do you think beings that are in heat do Frankenstein?" But they couldn't do that. He knew that.

"I know that in nature, heat is the start of the mating season," he started. "If you want to have sex, I'm happy to oblige, if it'd help ease the effects."

"That's... yes. It's the mating season." Though werewolves didn't have a set mating season and just went into heat whenever. "Frankenstein... that was also my birth control." They'd discussed this before. The reason why she avoided going into heat.

"I understand, but I can't leave you here like this. How about if I hold you?" He wondered whether she'd even want to have children with him. They'd never really discussed it.

"...Okay." That was fine.

Frankenstein moved behind her and held her close to his chest. He held her tightly, in a warm, protective embrace. He hoped this would help her relax.

His scent surrounded her. It was nice. Finishing up her plate, as well as her tea, she started to feel drowsy again. Well, the first stage was always lethargy.

Frankenstein could feel her sink into him. He took the dishes and placed them on the bedside cabinet. Then he continued holding her, he'd help her through this no matter what.

* * *

**Lemon starts here**

* * *

She woke up from her nice nap in Frankenstein's arms in the throes of her heat. She whined out her distaste for her current state, reaching to try and take off her clothes to make it less hot.

Frankenstein felt Lunark stir. When he noticed her trying to take her clothes off, he thought it best to help. "Here, let me," he said, keeping his voice low and gentle. He released his grip on her slightly, so he could help her undress.

Her skin was flushed and hot to the touch. Like a fever had overtaken her whole body. "Okay." Her voice was rasped as if she was parched.

After he'd helped her with her clothes, Frankenstein could feel her burning up. "I'll go get some water, do you need anything else, while I'm there?" he didn't want to leave her, but didn't have a choice, he'd take the dishes back to the kitchen, while he went to get the water.

She shook her head. That was all she needed right now.

Frankenstein returned with a jug of water and a glass, a few seconds later, he didn't want to leave Lunark alone too long. "Here you go," he said, as he poured her a glass of water. He sat down beside her and helped her drink.

She drank greedily. But what she really wanted to drink was... when she was done, she pressed her lips to his, hoping that would help, even a little bit. Maybe she could scratch that growing itch without sex.

Frankenstein was shocked at first but returned the kiss nonetheless. He removed his shirt, and moved onto the bed, pulling her close to him, so they could continue for as long as she wanted, perhaps they didn't need to go any further than this.

The skin contact was nice. She broke the kiss, pressing her face into his neck, hoping to catch where his scent was strongest.

Frankenstein cradled her in his arms, he moved his head to the side, so she'd have better access to his neck.

She kissed and nibbled at his neck. He smelled nice, and unfortunately, that just seemed to inflame her more. "This isn't working." But still, she made no move to let him go. She was unwilling to.

Frankenstein pulled her closer, "I'm sorry, is there anything else you'd like to try?" he asked, wanting to help her in any way possible.

"...Oral?" That might work for a bit, at least.

"Alright," he smiled. He removed the rest of his clothes and positioned himself between her legs. He didn't tease her today. He got straight to work, using his tongue as skilfully, as he had many times before.

Her head lashed back as she gripped a nearby pillow. Yes. Just like that. It felt so good and that insufferable itch was gone. "Franken~" She called. She wanted him in her but knew she couldn't have the part she wanted.

Frankenstein continued working his tongue and his mouth along her erogenous zone, hearing her call his name, he knew this was helping.

She let him work her through multiple orgasms before the itch came back. She breathed heavily, her skin now laced with a sheen of sweat from exertion. "It's not working anymore." It came out almost a whisper.

Frankenstein looked up, he moved back up to hold her again, giving her some more water. "I'm not sure what else we could try, without going all in."

She grimaced. That sounded like a far better idea than it should. And the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. He was clearly hard for her, ready for her... "Just... be careful."

"Alright, if any of this causes you discomfort, let me know and I'll stop immediately." Frankenstein positioned himself on top of her, he slid himself in slowly and gently, before working out a rhythm that would please them both.

Good. So good. But... "Wait. I..." She ran her hands along his back. Did she really want to lose this intimacy? "I want to change positions."

Frankenstein stopped, "Alright," he moved back, allowing her to switch their positions. He knelt on the bed, as Lunark slid onto him. He then held onto her hips for support and began moving, continuing their pleasurable rhythm from earlier.

She moaned. This position really was the best for hitting that spot deep inside of her. "Yes, just like that."

Frankenstein continued, as he began to put more power into his thrusting, tightening his grip on her hips for more support. He could feel her satisfaction with each movement, he too was starting to feel elated, his heartbeat was pounding and each thrust brought him closer to a climax, he knew he had to avoid.

The more power he put behind it, the better she felt. "Franken." She was almost whining. She was so close to orgasm, so close, but not quite reaching it and then suddenly she was thrown over the edge again, insides clenching around him.

As Lunark squeezed tightly around him, Frankenstein couldn't hold himself together, he too ended up reaching his climax. White-hot heat washed over him as he let out a loud moan. After the wave of pleasure passed, he came to his senses realising what just happened, "I'm sorry," he apologised breathlessly, he didn't mean to, what had he done?

* * *

**Lemon ends here**

* * *

"I..." He'd... her brow furrowed, and she sighed, pulling off of him and rolling over. At least the itch was gone now, she guessed. "Frankenstein... we haven't even discussed having kids." She looked to the side, blushing.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Frankenstein apologised, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't planned to climax. "I guess we should probably talk about it now. I'm not sure how you feel about it, however, in all honesty, I haven't really thought about having children, but then I never thought I'd fall in love either. I love you more than you know and I would love nothing more than to have children with you." He pulled her close to him, he couldn't bear to see her upset. He hoped holding her would be of some comfort.

"...I don't mind." She blushed. "I... honestly hadn't considered having any. Not after my time in the Union. But... you at least are a good parent."

"So, are you. I've noticed how the three of them think of you as their mother, especially Tristan, they adore you, and so will any children we have." he paused, "Don't you want to have children together?"

"...If it's with you... it should be alright. I didn't really think it a good idea to have any after everything I'd experienced in the Union."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, holding her much tighter so that she'd know she was safe.

She smiled ruefully. "You have good reason to consider us Elders monsters. If we did not commit atrocities, we were at least complicit with them."

"That was in the past, besides you've done more than enough to make up for it now," he replied.

"You... want to have children then?" If it was something he wanted... She could try to be a good parent. She didn't quite believe Frankenstein's words, but... "Now?" Since that was what was being risked.

"Yes, I've always loved children, but I never found anyone I loved enough to have children with," Frankenstein held her close. "I'm sure we would've sat down to talk about it eventually."

She blushed. "I suppose... now is as good of a time as any then. I don't know when my next heat will be." She could go off suppressants altogether if he'd like. Then if this time was a failure...

Frankenstein felt he should've raised the topic sooner but couldn't find the right words. He was happy that the two of them were talking about it now. "Are you feeling better now? Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked.

She moved to kiss him. "We should probably both eat and clean up a bit." It wasn't as if her heat was over. This was only the beginning.

After they'd both cleaned themselves up, Frankenstein could see that Lunark was still in no shape to get out of bed. "Why don't you stay here and relax, I'll go get us some food." He headed for the kitchen and prepared several quick meat dishes for Lunark, as well as her favourite dried deer jerky, then took the food on a tray along with a jug of water back to his room. He placed the tray on the bedside cabinet and sat down next to Lunark. "Here you are," he said, handing her a plate of food.

"Thank you." She began to eat. She'd already expended a lot of energy, and she needed to keep it up.

Frankenstein began eating as well, making sure to keep an eye on Lunark just in case she needed anything else.

Her food was finished far quicker than she anticipated. She must have been ravenous. She poured herself a glass of water and drank that too.

"Would you like me to make you something else?" Frankenstein asked, seeing Lunark finish her food quickly, he wondered if she was still hungry.

She shook her head, positioning herself behind him to hold him while he ate. "I'm good." She'd probably need another nap in a bit, but for now, she'd enjoy this.

Frankenstein had finished eating soon enough and put his dishes back on the tray, he turned so he could hold Lunark as well.

Lunark snuggled closer but dozed off rather quickly, comfortable in her lover's arms.


	15. Chapter 15 (Shameless heat smut)

**This whole chapter is basically smut. It's just the rest of Lunark's heat.**

* * *

After talking Lunark and Frankenstein cleaned themselves up as Frankenstein got both of them something to eat. Once they'd finished their meal, Lunark drifted off, in Frankenstein's arms, while Frankenstein held her close in a warm, protective embrace.

She woke in a few hours, already back in the throes of heat. "Please." She got back onto all fours. There was no point wasting time with foreplay when heat made her this ready, but if Frankenstein needed a bit of time to get hard again, she could probably suck him a bit.

Frankenstein got himself into position behind her, he was hard already. He slid into her as effortlessly as he had earlier and began with a slow steady rhythm building up speed and power after a few moments. He placed his hands on her hips, so he could maintain the speed and strength of his thrusts.

She let out a whine. Just what she needed. "Are you gonna try and put a baby in me, Franken?" If not, he should probably pull out to minimise the chances of her getting pregnant.

"We did say we wanted to try for a baby, and since we don't know when your next heat will be, it'd be foolish not to take this opportunity," Frankenstein replied as he continued his thrusts making sure to put extra power behind them as he entered her.

She nodded, clenching her fists in the bedsheets. "Then give me one." She moaned at a particularly well-placed thrust. This was good. Not worrying about her heat because they were trying to do exactly what it dictated she do... this was beyond ecstasy. Her relief had been palpable, and this was even better than just stressfully trying to get off without getting knocked up.

Frankenstein could feel himself getting closer to his climax with each thrust. He was growing breathless from the ecstasy. The more he felt her tighten around him, the more aroused he became. He let out a moan at the pleasure before, after a few final thrusts, he came inside her, this time intentionally.

"Yes." It felt good, feeling him throbbing inside her as he came. She clenched around him in orgasm as he did. Now she just had to wait for him to be ready again.

Frankenstein held Lunark close for a few minutes, so he could catch his breath and gather his strength for a few more attempts at baby-making. "I love you," he said, as he pulled her close for a long passionate kiss. He could feel himself growing hard from the contact.

She pulled back from the kiss just long enough to answer. "I love you too." Hmm. He'd liked when she'd taken control before... She gave an absolutely predatory grin. "I'll take what I want now." She pushed him onto his back and pushed his thighs to put his knees next to his chest. Rubbing herself against his hardening cock, she gave a husky chuckle, "I don't imagine you're going to be able to move like this."

Frankenstein moaned at her teasing his slight erection, "I... love it... when... you're like this." he managed to breath out between moans. She was right, he couldn't move, with the way she had him pinned to the bed, and Frankenstein could feel himself growing excited in anticipation of what was to come.

She leaned forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She'd managed to hold off on her marking instincts for the most part before, but he was her mate for sure now. And she wanted to make sure he damn well knew it.

"Ah!" Frankenstein moaned in ecstasy at the slight jolt of pain, mixing with the pleasure. As he felt the blood run down the back of his neck, and soak into the bed sheets his pleasure increased. The scent of blood made his need grow stronger and added to the feeling of pure ecstasy. He reached up, instinctively, placing his hands behind her head bringing her closer in a loose embrace.

She reached down, slotting his erection into her as she began to carefully rock on him. This position wasn't an easy one for men, so she had to be easy so she wouldn't injure him. She leaned forward to kiss him, his blood on her lips and tongue.

Frankenstein moaned into the kiss, the taste of his blood, only increased his euphoria more. As Lunark moved around his erection he wanted to buck into her, but couldn't, instead, he closed his eyes as Lunark continued to move.

"Good?" It came out as a purr into his ear. Watching his face and how utterly undone he was by this was a treat. She added rhythmic clenches to her movements. She couldn't go hard or fast like this, so she'd do what she could to make up for that.

Frankenstein's breathing was slow and strained, he was too high to respond. Instead, he continued to moan as he opened his eyes looking directly at her. This was heavenly, he blushed slightly as he caught a glimpse of her eyes. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, he was growing more and more aroused with every second that passed.

Beautiful. Such a charming blush. It made her feel powerful in a way even fighting couldn't. Heart, mind, and body, this man was hers in this moment. That thought was what set her over the edge, her orgasm catching her by surprise since she didn't think she would in this position.

Frankenstein enjoyed the feeling of helplessness, of being controlled, of being completely dominated. His rock hard erection crying out for release, as Lunark climaxed around him, he came as well, with a moan that surprised them both. He was breathless and elated, it'd be a while before he came down.

She slid off of him, letting him put his legs back down before she laid back on him. "You okay?" She snuggled into his neck.

"Yes, I didn't know being dominated would feel so good," he managed to say, his voice a low whisper, he was both breathless and satisfied. He held her close. "How about you? Are you alright?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I'm not the one who was folded in half and fucked beyond the ability to speak."

Frankenstein couldn't help but laugh at that. He held her close, "You never cease to amaze me." he smiled, he was so in love with Lunark, he thanked his lucky stars for bringing them together.

She leaned in to kiss him. She could dominate him if he liked. She just needed him to take control too from time to time.

* * *

She woke up on the seventh day of heat to find that she wasn't in heat anymore. Only time would tell if they had been successful or not. It was too soon to check and see, their aura wouldn't have formed yet.

"Are you awake?" Frankenstein said, having stayed with her while she slept. He still held her in his arms.

"Yes. Looks like we can go back to work." She stretched carefully since she was still in his arms.

"Alright," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He let go of her so she could stretch properly.

"I could use a shower. Feels a bit grimy." She rose from the bed, intent on doing just that.

Frankenstein smiled mischievously, "Would you like some company?" he asked.

She laughed. "Of course."

Frankenstein smiled, as he got up from the bed, and followed her to the shower, closing the door behind them. They didn't have to bother getting undressed since they were both completely naked. As they stepped into the shower and turned it on, Frankenstein pushed Lunark against the wall, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

The chill of the shower wall contrasted greatly with the heat of his body. She chuckled against his lips. They couldn't get any dirtier in here, so there was no point in not having fun here.

Frankenstein broke the kiss and placed frantic kisses along her jaw, her neck and shoulders before moving back to kiss her lips. He moved his tongue around the recesses of her mouth, mapping out every little detail.

Her tongue tangled with his, moving into his mouth in turn and doing the same, albeit far more carefully. Her tongue was far longer than his and she didn't want to choke the man. She wove her fingers through his hair with one hand and pulled him closer with the other.

Frankenstein moved closer, running one hand through her hair and running the other up her thigh. He didn't want to break the kiss, he was really enjoying the intimacy.

She moved her arms around his neck to support her and wrapped a leg around his waist, bringing their lower halves closer together as well.

Frankenstein pressed up close to her, rubbing his body against hers. The water sliding down their bodies making the movement easier, and adding to their combined pleasure. Frankenstein could feel himself getting aroused.

Lunark broke their kiss, moving her mouth to his neck and attacking it with teeth and tongue before sinking her teeth in like she had when she'd taken him. She undulated her body against him as best she could half wrapped around the man.

Frankenstein moaned at the sudden sensation. He could feel the water sting, as it hit the wound Lunark had created, but with them both pressed together in ecstasy he could hardly control himself.

"Take me." Here, against the wall, with their height difference, there wasn't much for her to do. Frankenstein would have to pick her up for him to slide into her. She stayed pressed against him even so, her belly pressed against his erection.

"I thought you'd never ask," Frankenstein picked her up, and moved her so he could slide himself into her, he started gently until he was fully inside, then he began the strong, fast, powerful thrusting he knew they both loved.

"Yes." She moaned into his ear, wrapping both legs firmly around him so she could help him thrust into her. "You always feel so good."

Frankenstein held her close in his arms, their bodies wet and moving against each other, the water coming down cooling them as their temperature rose. Frankenstein moaned as he kissed her fervently, keeping up the pace he'd begun.

Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, body held up and pinned to the wall by Frankenstein. She kissed him just as fervently as he did her. But she needed to bite. To claim him. Over and over again as much as she could. Her tongue ran over one of her canines at the thought.

Frankenstein moved his head so that he could place kisses down her neck, along her jawbone and along her shoulder. He was getting more and more aroused, as the water continued to sting the wound on his shoulder, the blood mixing with the water from the shower. He enjoyed the sensation of the pain mixing with the pleasure.

"Franken~" She leaned forward, sinking her teeth into his neck, his shoulder, any part of his torso she could reach. Hers. He was hers, and as long as he liked being bitten she wouldn't hold back.

"Luna," her name escaped his lips as she bit him repeatedly, he enjoyed the pain that was followed by the pleasure. He found himself aroused by the scent of blood, as he began to get out of breath. He leaned back so that she'd have better access to his body. He continued his thrusts, and kisses until he couldn't hold back any longer and he came with a white-hot heat, that washed over his entire body.

She gently traced her fingers along his wounds, breathless as she came down from their high. "Good thing we're in the shower. We can wash these and the mess we just made of ourselves pretty quickly."

"Yes, nothing beats good clean fun." he laughed, as they cleaned themselves up and got ready for the day.


	16. Chapter 16

"What time is it?" Her heat had made the days pass by in a bit of a blur, so she no longer knew around what time it was, even if she was vaguely aware that her heat had ended too early.

"It's 11 in the morning, the others left for school several hours ago," Frankenstein replied.

"And the date? How long has it been since my heat started?"

"It's the 25th, you've been asleep for 5 days." he responded, "Is everything alright?" he asked starting to worry.

"...It ended early then." Just as she'd suspected.

"Does that mean, you're pregnant?" he asked wanting to make sure.

"It's too soon to tell still, but in all likelihood..." Yes. That was the most likely thing.

Frankenstein wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so happy, I don't know what to say," he held her in his arms for a few moments. "Let's get you something to eat, we have to make sure you eat enough for both of you," he smiled, even if it'd be a few days before they'd know for certain, he wanted to take care of her and his unborn baby.

She chuckled. "Okay. I'm starving!" Food would be good. "I'll let you know once their aura sparks."

"I'll look forward to it." he smiled. The two of them headed to the kitchen, Frankenstein set to work on preparing the meal, while Lunark set the table. In a few minutes everything was ready, Frankenstein cooked Lunark's favourite meat dishes, as well as a few fish and vegetable dishes, so she could get all the nutrition she and her baby needed. "Here we are," he said as he severed her, the food he'd made.

She ate happily. She'd need all the nutrition she could get over the next few months. In two weeks she could check for their spark. And then she'd tell Frankenstein that they'd well and truly succeeded.

Once he'd served Lunark, he sat down and began to eat as well. "I'm not sure there's much point in going to school, so I guess we can do whatever you'd like?" he dreaded entering his office and seeing the amount of paperwork that had piled up on his desk.

"Avoiding the paperwork won't make it go away. I've tried before."

Frankenstein laughed, she knew him better than he thought. "Alright, let's go then if we leave now, we should be there by half twelve."

"Don't worry. We should finish soon enough. Even if we only make a dent it'll be good work." She kissed him, leaning over to pick up his empty plate. They did need to get these into the sink first at least.

* * *

A week had passed, everything was back to normal and things had been running smoothly. Frankenstein gathered the household together, Lunark had gone shopping, so now was the perfect time to talk to everyone. "I have something I want to talk to all of you about," he smiled.

"Eh? What is it, Boss?" Tao was curious. He didn't often gather all of them including Rai.

"I've been thinking, Lunark and I have grown closer over the last couple of months that we've been together," he smiled. He was excited. "I'm going to ask her to marry me, so I'll need the house this evening. Only for a couple of hours." He didn't want them to stay out all night after all.

"Oh." He looked to Tristan and Takeo. They hadn't needed to do anything at all to make sure they stayed together!

"That's great news," Takeo exclaimed, rather excited that his 'parents' were getting married.

"Thank you," Frankenstein smiled, "I'll make dinner for her around 7, so you can all return around 11, that should give me plenty of time to propose." he couldn't wait until later on that evening.

"Can do Boss!" Huh. Guess they'd need to find something to do. How late was the PC Bang open?

"Thank you, be safe and take care of Master," he said. He didn't expect them to get into any trouble but it never hurt to be careful.

"We will!" Guess they should head out then. "Come on, Rai. I think I saw a ramen shop somewhere. It won't be Boss's, but different things are fun too, right?"

* * *

With everyone gone, Frankenstein set to work preparing his three-course dinner for two. For a starter, he decided to make noodles with shrimp and chilli. For the main course, he went with cervena venison tenderloin, grilled pears and fresh walnuts on rocket salad with a gorgonzola dressing, followed by a classic chocolate raspberry mousse cake for dessert. After everything was ready, he set the table for him and Lunark, then placed two candles on the table along with a small vase of flowers. Perfect. Now all he needed was Lunark to return.

Lunark returned with the groceries Frankenstein had wanted as well as some fabrics he'd wanted. It was getting close to dinner time, so she'd needed to get back. "All right. They were out of blueberries. I'll have to get those some another time, but everything else I managed to pick up."

"Welcome back, my lady." Frankenstein bowed before taking the grocery bags from Lunark, placing them in the kitchen. He returned and pulled out a chair for her, "Please take a seat," he smiled. He was happy and excited that she'd returned on time.

Lunark smiled, her brows twisted in confusion. This was sweet, but really not necessary. "Of course, Franken."

Once Lunark was seated, he went to the kitchen and brought out the starter. "Here's the first course." he smiled as he placed the bowl in front of Lunark. He poured her a glass of champagne before taking his seat opposite her so they could eat together.

"Thank you. Where are the others?" It was obvious he'd gotten this set up for just the two of them, even if she didn't know why just yet. She picked up a piece of shrimp with her chopsticks and popped it in her mouth.

"They decided to go out for the evening. They'll be back in a couple of hours." he smiled. He didn't want to tell Lunark getting them to go out was his idea, otherwise, he'd have to explain and that'd ruin his surprise.

She nodded, eating some of the noodles. "Glad we finally made it through the backlog of paperwork. I thought it was never going to end."

"Yes, me too. I nearly fainted at the sight of all that paperwork," he laughed. "I'm glad you were there to help," he said as he drank a spoon of the broth.

"How long would that amount have normally taken you?" She was curious now. A five-day backlog had taken seven days to get through.

"A month, but that's working evenings and weekends without a break."

"But it only took the two of us seven days?" And they'd taken plenty of breaks.

"5 days is the least amount of time I've been away. In the past, it's usually been a week or two, which leaves me with 10 times the paperwork." Frankenstein hated paperwork and wondered if there was some way he could get Tao to handle it. He was running the school now after all. She nodded. That made sense. And things didn't just stop building up while you were working through the backlog.

A few moments later, they'd both finished their starters, Frankenstein took the bowls to the kitchen and served Lunark the main course. He knew Lunark loved venison, so made her a dish made from the freshest tenderloin he could find. He'd cooked it rare and served it with the salad. "Here's the second course," he smiled, placing the dish in front of her. "Oh!" Her favourite, and prepared in a way she hadn't had before. She blushed as she dug in, savouring the way the flavours mixed.

Frankenstein could see her enjoying the dish he'd prepared for her, and he was elated to see her so happy. "I remember you saying Venison was your favourite, so I prepared it especially for tonight." He didn't want to give too much away just yet, but he did want Lunark to know he had a surprise in store.

She chuckled. "It's my favourite prey to hunt, so naturally it's also my favourite to eat. I haven't had it like this before though. It's interesting."

"I'm glad you like it." He tried some of the meat with the pear. Since he knew it was Lunark's favourite, perhaps he could try cooking it in other ways as well.

Lunark couldn't help but wonder what the occasion was, but perhaps he'd simply wanted a date night with her. "It's delicious."

"Thank you," he blushed slightly at the compliment.

She ate the rest of her salad mostly in silence, save for the small happy sounds she made for it. It was delicious, and not something she'd had before, and should be fully appreciated, after all.

After they'd concluded their second meal Frankenstein took their plates back to the kitchen, ready for dessert. He served Lunark a piece of the cake. Beautiful, topped with fresh raspberries, chocolate sprinkles, and gold plated chocolate decorations he'd moulded out of chocolate. "Here's the final course of the evening," he said as he placed the dessert in front of Lunark.

"Impressive." Most werewolves didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but Lunark enjoyed fruit and chocolate flavours well enough.

Frankenstein smiled, it was getting closer to the moment when he'd be able to propose. "Thank you, I hope you enjoy it."

"Since when do I not enjoy your cooking?" She began to eat the cake. It was good. Mousse had the best texture and she absolutely loved it.

Frankenstein smiled, "That's true." Lunark loved everything he made for her, even though it wasn't her favourite.

"This is good though. I'm not big on sweets, but fruits and chocolate? The mousse isn't too heavy either."

"I had wanted to be a chocolatier, but I ended up founding a school." He laughed. "Although, the children do love sweet treats, so I get plenty of chances to practise. Though this is the first time I've made a mousse."

"You say that like you can't do that eventually. You're hardly a man who only can do one thing." She took another bite of the cake. The mousse... it was heavenly. "I'm sure with Tao running the school now if Union duties aren't too heavy you could do that instead."

"You're right, I never really thought about it like that." he smiled, he was definitely lucky to have Luna in his life and he knew it. He'd wait until Tao had settled into his duties at the school, before pursuing any new careers.

Lunark finished the desert slowly, savouring each bite of it. Frankenstein had outdone himself with this, and he was sure he knew it.

Frankenstein smiled, as he took the plates back to the kitchen, finally the moment had arrived. He walked over to where Lunark was sitting and got down on one knee. He pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a beautiful round cut moonstone set in platinum. "Luna, if I could give you any gift, I would give you love and laughter for the rest of our lives together. I want to cherish you and be with you always. So please, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Frankenstein could feel his heart pounding as he waited for Lunark's answer.

Oh? Oh! Her eyes widened. She... honestly hadn't expected this. "Yes, of course!"

Frankenstein smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He was so happy, his heart still pounding.

She leaned in to kiss him. Her fiancé now, huh? Not just her lover anymore, but her soon-to-be husband.

Frankenstein held her close as he returned the kiss. He was finally engaged to the woman of his dreams and he couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Might seem a bit short, and it is. FFN's posting guidelines don't actually allow for lemons at all, so the fact that I've put them in is already pushing it, but most so far were plot-relevant and necessary to the story (and the building of Frankenstein and Lunark's relationship, since it started with more sexual attraction than it did romantic). With that in mind, ****I've decided to not include any lemons that aren't plot-relevant going forward in the FFN release, so the lemon at the end of this chapter has been cut.**** If you want to read the full, uncut version of Forging, it is available over on AO3.**

* * *

While Frankenstein and Lunark enjoyed themselves, the door opened. "Okay, so we're back a bit early, but Tristan and Tejas might have gotten in trouble with the law over a broken bubblegum machine and we are not allowed back at that candy store."

Frankenstein heard the sound of the door opening but made no move to stop what he was doing. They'd just gotten engaged and he was going to enjoy this moment.

"Boss that's not gonna be a problem, right? Ah... oh." Tao had just noticed what they were doing.

"It seems we're interrupting something. Or not." Tejas stated. Given that they seemed to have no intention of stopping. Hopefully, they wouldn't decide to copulate on the table where they ate.

Frankenstein finally let go of Lunark breaking the kiss. "Welcome back, from the sound of it, you seem to have had a good time." He smiled. His children were rather mischievous.

"Ah-haha... we're banned. That's not fun. But we had to come home before the cops got there. If you'll excuse me..." He ran upstairs. He had security footage to delete.

"Banned? What?" Frankenstein was sure he'd told them to stay safe and take care of his Master. Did they get him involved in criminal activities? Either way, he was sure Tao would take care of any evidence. "Sit down. I'm going to make us all some tea, then we're going to have a serious discussion about what happened," he said, wanting to know the exact details.

Tejas sat down on the couch as Raizel sat in his chair. The living room was the best place for this, probably. They'd have to wait for Tao to join them though.

Tristan and Takeo also sat down, waiting for Tao to join them. Frankenstein finished preparing the tea and placed the cups in front of everyone. He sat down next to Lunark and his Master waiting for Tao to arrive. No doubt he'd be the one to explain what happened.

"...I had to change memories." Rai started. Just so Frankenstein would be aware of how serious the situation was.

"What?" Frankenstein wondered if he should watch the footage to see what happened. "Was anyone hurt? Are you alright?" He asked, worried about his Master having to use his powers.

"It was an accident." Tejas's face flushed deeply. "No one was hurt."

"That's a relief. Can one of you explain to me exactly what happened?" Frankenstein asked looking around at everyone in turn.

Tristan was starting to feel really nervous. "We went to a sweet shop, and were looking around," he began, looking at the others for help with the explanation.

Tejas just buried his head in his hands. This was humiliating. Tao clomped back down the stairs noisily. "Done! New record! Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"Take a seat," Frankenstein said to Tao. "We're talking about what happened at the sweet shop. Care to shed some light on the situation?"

"Ah! Yeah! Tristan bumped into Tejas a bit too hard and that set off his eye lasers. There's nothing left of that bubblegum machine."

"I see, I take it you've destroyed the evidence?" He asked Tao, especially since his Master had to erase the memories of bystanders. He then turned his attention to Tejas and Tristan. "Are the two of you alright?" He asked, wondering if they'd hurt themselves.

"Of course I did. I do have a copy now if you want to see it. Comedy gold, that. The argument I had to start with the shop owners to distract from it..." Ah. Tao wished they had copies of that. But the shop didn't record audio.

"M fine," Tejas mumbled. He just wanted to go to bed after a day like this. Firing off his eye lasers...

Tristan nodded, "I'm fine as well."

"Yes, I'll take a look at the footage later," Frankenstein said to Tao. He turned his attention to his Master. "Are you alright, Master? Did using your power have any negative effects?"

"It's just memories." Basic noble abilities. "It is not taxing if I don't go above a certain threshold." Which was much higher now that he was healed.

Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes Master, However, you need to be more careful now that you have a child." He turned his attention to everyone else. "It seems there was no harm done this time, but in future please be more careful. You all seem like you've had quite a long day, so why don't you all go get some rest." It was obvious from their faces that they all felt bad about what had happened. There was no reason for him to make them feel any worse, so he'd say no more on the matter.

Takeo and Tristan nodded. "Goodnight," they said in unison as they headed to their rooms.

Tao and Tejas headed to their rooms as well, mumbling their goodnights. It had been a long day. Raizel simply sat in his chair, continuing to drink tea.

Frankenstein got up and headed to the kitchen. He brought Raizel the dessert he'd served to Lunark earlier in the evening. "Here you are, Master. This is a chocolate raspberry mousse cake," he said as he served the dish to his master. "It's my first time making it."

Oh? It looked delicious. He picked up his fork and began eating it, his content flooding their bond.

Frankenstein feeling his Master's joy through their bond delighted him. That along with Lunark's compliments gave him the confidence to be more creative with his dessert choices in the future. Thank you, Master. He returned the thought through their bond.

"?" The query flooded the bond. He swallowed his bite of cake before speaking, quiet and elegant, "I appreciate everything you do, Frankenstein. You know that."

Lunark stood leaning against a wall. Watching the group was always cute, and watching how dedicated Frankenstein was to his master was as well. She'd noted it before, but he really was different when caring for someone- especially Raizel- than he was at any other time.

Frankenstein nodded. "Yes Master, I am aware. Would you like me to get you some more tea?" He asked.

Frankenstein sensed he was being watched and turned to see Lunark standing there watching them. He smiled warmly at her. Pretty soon they'd be able to have some fun. Frankenstein wished he could send that thought to her telepathically, but had to make do with smiling instead.

Raizel nodded, humming around a bite of cake. He loved sweets, and Frankenstein had outdone himself with this.

Frankenstein poured another cup of tea for his Master. He looked over at Lunark, "Why don't you come and join us?" he asked her with a smile.

She nodded, coming over to sit on the couch and kissing Frankenstein before she did. Today had been a good day.

Frankenstein smiled as Lunark joined him. He placed a kiss on her cheek, they'd definitely be able to have some fun later. "Master, we have some good news we'd like to share with you," he said, wanting to tell at least one of the household about his successful marriage proposal.

Raizel nodded, sending a query through the bond since his mouth was currently full of cake. It would be inelegant to speak like this. Lunark simply leaned against Frankenstein. This was his master, so he should tell Raizel what was up.

Frankenstein leaned closer to Lunark as well. He wanted to be close to her. "Master, Luna and I have gotten engaged." He smiled, joy evident in his voice. He felt like he was on top of the world.

Raizel sent his happiness down the bond. His bonded was happy, so he was happy as well. He swallowed the bite of cake in his mouth carefully before responding. "Congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you." Lunark had proved useful in helping him study. He'd known that sparing her wasn't a bad decision.

"Thank you, Master." Frankenstein was happy to have been able to tell his Master the good news at least. He'd tell the rest of the household about it tomorrow. He looked at Lunark and smiled. He was truly blessed to have her by his side.

"Should we retire too then? Raizel should be fine on his own, and he can reach through the bond if he needs anything." Not to mention Raizel should probably be getting to bed soon too.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea." Frankenstein got up with Lunark. Before they left, Frankenstein bowed to his Master. "Goodnight Master, be sure to let me know if you need anything. Also, it wouldn't be too bad an idea for you to get some rest as well." He took the dishes back to the kitchen before heading to his room with Lunark.


	18. Chapter 18

They told the other four in the morning and were congratulated heartily by the trio. Tejas simply gave an unenthusiastic congratulations, as was his wont. Another week passed. Long enough for Lunark to check and see the aura of their child if they'd truly managed to make one. But looking into her womb brought nothing but horror.

Frankenstein noticed the look of terror on Lunark's face, "Luna, is everything alright?" he asked starting to worry.

"I... no aura, but..." her brow creased heavily. "I can feel Dark Spear inside."

"What? Dark Spear?" Frankenstein was worried. "Has something happened to our child?" He asked, fearing the worst.

She swallowed. "I don't know." But it would be a safe assumption to think they'd been devoured, if they'd even existed to begin with.

Frankenstein's eyes welled tears as he pulled her close. "I'm sorry." If the Dark Spear had something to do with it, then it was his fault.

Tears dripped from Lunark's eyes. "I... suppose that, if this means what I think it means... we can't have children then." None that were biologically theirs. They would not bring forth new life.

The tears began to flow from Frankenstein's eyes, he couldn't contain his sadness. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"...How could you have known?" Lunark hiccoughed. Neither of them knew what would happen. They probably wouldn't have gone ahead and decided to have one otherwise.

"Yes, but if I didn't have that monstrosity with me, then none of this would have happened." His voice shook.

"...You love them. Even how they act isn't their fault." Not entirely. He'd explained Dark Spear to her before. This was... an accident, on all fronts.

"Yes, I know, but I never wanted any harm to come to our child." He pulled her closer.

"I know." Lunark snuggled against him. "I... they probably weren't developed enough to feel anything. So..." Small mercies there. Not even enough to really be called a person. If Dark Spear had eaten them before they sparked...

Frankenstein held onto Lunark. They needed to work through this together as best they could. Frankenstein began to feel dizzy. "I need to sit down," he said, his voice shaking. He felt really weak and wondered if it was the shock of losing their child.

She nodded, picking him up easily and moving him somewhere more comfortable so that they could both sit. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Frankenstein again pulled her close to him. He didn't feel well at all but didn't want to worry Lunark, especially when he didn't know what was wrong. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning.

"Let's just get some rest." Nothing would fix this. Only time would help them recover.

"Alright," Frankenstein replied. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep, but he did need to rest if he was going to feel better.

* * *

"All right. That's all of West Europe. Now let's get a start on cataloguing Eastern European Union bases." The different bases had lists on the different projects that went on there. Any that looked suspicious would need to be looked into and the staff possibly let go and then the labs shut down.

"Okay, I'll start looking through A-M, you two can go through N-Z," Frankenstein said, he still didn't feel well, but had to help Tejas and Lunark sort through the Union bases, after all, he was 1st Elder now.

"All right." Splitting the load was always easier. Huh. Well. That one looked unethical as anything he'd seen. "Make sure to mark which ones need investigating." He marked down the Ukrainian base he'd found.

"Yes, I will." Frankenstein was looking through the files when he began to feel dizzy again. He sat down before anyone noticed and concentrated on the task before him. "Hmm... this is strange," he said, looking through paperwork from an Estonian base.

"What's strange?" Lunark moved to join him where he sat, a record of her own in hand.

"There's a reanimation project. There are several subjects listed as a success." Frankenstein said, wondering if the experiments had been successful, why the project had been abandoned.

"Huh. Weird. You wanna check it out then?" Lunark closed her folder and looked over at Frankenstein's.

"Yes, it's something that needs to be looked into, especially if they are successful experiments," he responded looking for any additional details.

"If you want to go, we can prepare to do so. Most of the data for that will be at the base itself, most likely."

"Yes, if they managed to run some successful tests, I'd like to see the data. We'll make preparations as soon as we're able."

"I'll start making some preparations then. It'll take a few days." The man had crashed his jet, so Third didn't have one immediately available.

"Thank you, we'll take a closer look at what they were up to," Frankenstein wondered what kind of information and data would be available on the experiments, and why the project was abandoned.

"Reanimation of all things. You'd think that would be more common knowledge among the Union!"

"Not so. There are a myriad of things that could go wrong." Third figured that's why it was abandoned.

"You're right. When you reanimate a corpse you'd have to make sure the brain has an adequate blood supply and getting the oxygenation right, would be tricky." Frankenstein said, wondering if that meant they weren't able to keep the successful subject alive for an extended period.

Lunark honestly wondered how it was possible in the first place, but okay. Whatever worked. If they'd apparently brought someone back from the dead...

"Yeah. I don't know the specifics of that. So we'll have to look at the data when we get there. Until then though, we should work our way through the rest of these." Efficiency meant they'd get things set up faster.

"Right you are," Frankenstein put the folder on the Estonian base to the side, as he worked his way through the pile of folders from other bases, making note of anything that required further investigation.

They managed to make it through the pile of East European bases over the course of the evening. "We can start on the North African ones tomorrow, I think." Third knew they still had several more continents to go through, and this would be a pain.

"Let's go home then," it was almost time for dinner, and Frankenstein knew that without him there, Takeo would've started working on the meal. He was thankful that Takeo knew how to cook at least, he felt really tired, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"All right." Third could use a bite anyway. Good that it was about dinner time. Though, Lunark seemed to just look worried at Frankenstein. Huh. Wonder what was up.

As Frankenstein got up, slight dizziness overtook him again, so he waited for it to pass before moving. The three of them headed home, and as he'd thought, Takeo had prepared dinner for everyone. He smiled when he saw that Takeo had taken time to prepare the dishes he'd shown him how to cook. "Nice work, Takeo. Everything looks delicious," Frankenstein complimented the sniper. He wanted him to know he appreciated his hard work.

"Thank you," Takeo loved compliments, they made him feel good inside.

Lunark walked up and rubbed Takeo's back. He'd done well. "I'll help you set the table."

"Thank you, that'd be great." Takeo was happy, everyone had made it back on time. He'd spent several hours working on the meal, so he could prepare everyone's favourite dishes.

Frankenstein was overcome with the strange feeling of dizziness again. He waited for it to pass, before helping to set the table. Raizel looked back from his seat, watching Frankenstein closely. Something was wrong with his bonded... Huh. How strange.

After the table was set, everyone sat down and enjoyed the wonderful meal Takeo had prepared. The conversations around the dinner table had gone as normal, Frankenstein remained quiet, he was starting to feel progressively worse.

At this point, it was starting to become obvious to all of them. "Ah... Boss. Do you need to go get some rest?"

Frankenstein was vaguely aware of his name being called, "Ah, yes... I should get some rest." Frankenstein had finished eating what was in front of him, so he got up from the table, and began heading towards his room, he managed to walk to the middle of the room, when he felt a strange heat all over his body, he felt weak and dizzy, then his vision faded to white.

Tristan saw Frankenstein collapse in the middle of the room and was the first to reach him. Takeo had gotten up too, "I'll go get some water."

Lunark rose to go support him as well. This was not normal. Was he somehow overworking himself? She hadn't even seen him collapse on the werewolf island after his fight with the First Elder, even as battered and beaten as he'd been. Tao had no idea how to react to this. What did they do? "We should maybe get him down to the labs?"

"There is no need, he just needs rest." Raizel knew this was no malady. It was simply something he'd need to adjust to.

Tristan tried to wake Frankenstein as Takeo brought the glass of water. Frankenstein could hear the voices around him become clearer, as he slowly regained consciousness. He woke to see the floor at first then saw everyone around him, he wasn't aware he'd collapsed. Takeo gave him some water, "Here, drink this." Frankenstein drank slowly.

"We should get him to his room," Tristan said, still supporting Frankenstein in his arms.

Lunark nodded. "Yes." If Raizel said he needed rest, then he needed rest.

After a few moments Frankenstein felt the dizziness subside enough for him to get up, Takeo and Tristan supported him and made sure he got there without further incident. They put him in bed, leaving him in Lunark's care. Frankenstein closed his eyes, and drifted off, he was so weak and tired, he needed to rest.

Lunark brushed his hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She'd go get a jug of water for if he needed some in the night. It'd been a long day, and she was exhausted as well. So once that was done, she changed her clothes and carefully stripped Frankenstein of his before snuggling up to the man. It was time for sleep, and if he awoke, she probably slept lightly enough to take care of him.

* * *

Frankenstein slept soundly, he woke up after a few days feeling much better. The dizziness and confusion, all of it was gone. _That's a relief_, he thought, _at least it wasn't anything serious_. He looked around the room and noticed hundreds of 'Get Well Soon' cards. Where did they come from, he wondered. He turned to see Lunark snuggling up to him and he smiled, pulling her close to him.

"...You're awake. You've been out for a few days, Franken. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." Frankenstein placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" He asked, happy that she cared so much about him.

She chuckled. "The boys helped too." And they had. "I think the only one who didn't was Raizel, strangely enough. He said you'd be fine and that was the end of it. Though he did bring us supplies to take care of you."

Frankenstein blushed slightly. He felt fortunate to have such a large caring family around him. "Thank you." He'd talk to his Master later, after he'd taken a shower and gotten dressed. "Where did all these cards come from?"

"...I believe the students were told that you were ill. They were worried."

"I see," Frankenstein had a feeling that his Master might have something to do with the cards, he'd talk to him about it later. "I'll take a shower and get dressed, then we can continue our work at the Union."

"Tejas and I got most of that knocked out." She smiled. "We're just dealing with Oceania now."

"That's great news." He hated paperwork. "I guess that means we can travel to Estonia in the next couple of days to look at the reanimation experiment they were conducting."

"Yes. I think Tejas had it settled for two days from now before you got sick. You'd have to ask if it's still then or not."

"Yes, I'll have to check in with him." Frankenstein got up, "Have there been any new developments, while I've been unconscious?"

"None. We've managed to keep on top of that." It was surprising how much order could be kept with only two Elders.

Frankenstein grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the shower, he emerged a few moments later looking pristine in his suit. He threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket, he'd deal with the washing later, "Why don't you get ready, while I make us some tea, then we'll head to the office." he smiled.

"All right." She got ready as quick as she could. Thankfully getting clean wasn't much of a chore when you had supernatural powers. Soon she joined him for tea, ready for a day at the office with him.

Frankenstein and Lunark arrived at the office just after 9 in the morning. Third Elder was working through the files for the Oceania Union Bases. "How's everything going?" Frankenstein asked, wondering where to begin.

"We've... got a lot of work ahead of us." Tejas gestured to the pages of bases they needed to investigate. "But we're almost through with cataloguing at least."

"Sounds good, Me and Second Elder will look through the bases that require investigation, while you finish up cataloguing the remaining bases." Frankenstein headed over to the large stack of files that required further investigation and picked up the first file. "Are we still visiting the Estonian base in a few days?"

"Yes. I was going to cancel tomorrow if you hadn't gotten better, but..." The wait and see approach had worked in their favour this time.

"That's great, we'll inform the rest of the household about it later on this evening, I don't see us being gone for more than a week or two," Frankenstein replied.

He shook his head. "Yeah. It's unlikely." They made good progress, finishing up the remaining bases and making solid plans on how to deal with the ones that require investigation.


	19. Chapter 19

With everything done for the day, the three of them headed home. Frankenstein helped Takeo with dinner preparations, as they all sat down and ate together.

After dinner, everyone sat down to tea. Frankenstein had prepared a special treat for all of them, to thank them for taking care of him while he was sick. He'd made Mini Chocolate Strawberry Cheesecakes, which he served with the tea.

While they enjoyed the dessert, Rai and Frankenstein discussed their business telepathically. **Master, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you.** He began.

**What is it, Frankenstein?** Outwardly, Raizel simply hummed.

**I was wondering about my recent illness, you said I needed rest, how did you know that was what I needed?** He asked.

**Because you're merely adjusting.**

**Adjusting to what exactly?**

**Not having Dark Spear.**

**I wonder, do you sense the Dark Spear anywhere?**

**Lunark's womb. Where it has been since that week you spent together.**

**Yes, I feared that's where it might be. Do you sense any negative emotions coming from it? Does it want to hurt Luna?** If that were the case, he'd have to do something about it.

**Not as far as I can tell. They are... dormant.** For lack of a better word.

**I see, do you sense anything else? Are they alright?** He asked with growing concern.

**I do not know. They keep getting denser. Smaller.** Like they were trying to completely fuse into a single entity, instead of the hive mind they were. It was strange if he was honest. **I've never seen anything like it.**

**Are they or Luna in any danger?** He asked, wanting to make sure no harm came to either one of them.

**I do not know. All we can do is watch.** Which is what he'd been doing. As long as things seemed fine, there was no need to worry.

Frankenstein nodded, **Thank you, Master.**

**It is no trouble.** He took a sip of his tea.

Frankenstein returned to the conversation the others were having. "Tao, I trust you'll be able to take care of things while we're away?" he asked, knowing that if they needed anything they'd always be able to contact him.

"Ah. Yeah. Of course, Boss!" He'd always done so before, hadn't he?

"Thank you," he knew that Tao was capable of taking care of things, but he couldn't help but worry every time he was going to be away for a while.

"So how long do you think you'll be gone then, Boss?"

"We don't expect it to be more than a week or two," he responded.

Tao nodded. He could handle that. Lunark yawned. "I'm a bit tired. I'll turn in early."

"That sounds like a great idea." Frankenstein took the dishes into the kitchen, while everyone retired for the night.

* * *

The flight to the Estonian lab was quiet, Third looking over the other places as well while they travelled. The lab itself was dark, largely abandoned. It seemed that mostly the life support systems were in place for the experiments.

Frankenstein set to work looking through the data on the experiments, there was a lot to go through. He read the details of the experiment before looking through the files of the successful subjects. He moved over to the life support systems, looking at each one in turn, comparing them with the notes in the file.

"...Are they well enough to wake up?" Lunark looked over Frankenstein's arm at the notes. "It would probably be good to ask them how they're doing if so." And then they could be reintegrated into society. Assuming, of course, that the reanimation project was successful enough that they could have normal lives.

"From what I can tell, some of them are in a stable enough condition that they should be able to lead normal lives after being reintegrated into society, as for the others, the damage is too great, and they're not likely to live long after being taken out of stasis," he replied.

"The first ones should be released then." There didn't seem to be any names recorded for them. Perhaps they were lost to time. "Here. Tell me which ones can. I'll get them out." That would be the easiest way to do this. The ones that were too damaged could be left. Perhaps in another time, they could be saved.

Frankenstein looked through the files. Since none of them had names, he'd have to use the classification numbers, "Experiments AP-01 to AP-25 should be ready to release. They appear to have been the most successful and should be able to be reintegrated into society without much trouble."

"Got it." She started typing commands into the nearby computer console, releasing those people. The tanks drained, and stimulants were pumped into the subjects' bloodstream, waking them up from their slumber.

One, in particular, a boy of around ten, spoke in a dead language as he looked searchingly at Frankenstein. "Teacher?"

Frankenstein felt his heart skip a beat, at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked at the young boy, "Tesamu? Is it really you?" he said in the ancient language the boy spoke. He was overcome with emotion as the tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Yes?" Who else could he be but himself? He looked around at the other people. "Teacher, where am I?"

"You're safe," Frankenstein replied, going over to check on the child, "Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm. I left your labs after you gave me your notes and gave them to the Union like you told me to. And then everything went dark."

So, they'd killed him, after he'd completed his mission. Frankenstein was angry, but it was soon replaced by other emotions when he looked at the boy. He reached out and hugged the boy tightly. "It's alright, you're safe now."

"Teacher?" He didn't understand what was going on. Not really.

"I didn't anticipate needing translators for dead languages. I suppose I should have." Well. That was close enough to Latin that Lunark could probably make do.

"It's alright, there's nothing to worry about," Frankenstein would fill the boy in later. First, he needed to give him and the others a check-up. Frankenstein turned to Lunark, speaking in English, "We'll need to give all of them a quick check-up, to make sure there aren't any side effects from being in stasis, then they'll need help to adjust to the modern world, some of them have been in stasis for a very long time."

"Your master adjusted well enough." And Frankenstein had said he'd been asleep for a while before. So it was similar. "Language courses will be required though." She gestured to the child. "Who is the kid?" Since Frankenstein seemed to know him. They could probably take him with them back home, so he could grow up. Assuming that he could grow up.

"They may also require a course on modern technology." Frankenstein agreed, "The boy's name is Tesamu. When I worked for the Union, they sent him to keep an eye on me. After I left, it appears they killed him, since they no longer considered him useful." Frankenstein felt a flash of anger at that, although the ones responsible were long gone.

"...They sent a child to keep an eye on you. A child that would learn everything you knew, and somehow that child wasn't useful?" Lunark raised an eyebrow. Union humans. Never properly thinking anything through.

"Yes, I knew they'd sent him to spy on me, but I didn't mind. He said he wanted to help people, become a doctor when he was older. He never got the chance to, although, I'm going to make sure he'll have that chance now." Frankenstein replied.

"He's got a lot of advancements to catch up on." Lunark laughed lightly. "Do you want me to take him aside once his check-up is done?" Separate him from the group, since he'd be staying with them.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Frankenstein smiled at his soon to be wife. "I'll explain things to him later when we return home. For now, we'll continue with our work here."

Lunark waited until Frankenstein was done with Tesamu's check-up to approach the boy. What he spoke sounded a lot like Latin, so she'd try speaking that with him. "Tesamu? I'm Lunark. I'm a friend of Frankenstein. Come with me, okay?"

Frankenstein watched as Tesamu left with Lunark, then he got to work performing check-ups on the rest of the subjects. It took several hours but with Third Elder's help, he got through it soon enough. "That's the last one, what's next?" he asked.

"Were there more subjects you wanted to release? Or did you want to take a break here?" Third was still looking over the data. "Though, more can certainly wait until tomorrow."

"We'll take a break after releasing the last of the successful experiments," Frankenstein looked through the papers, "Experiments AP-26 to AP-50, were severely injured when placed into stasis, they'll require some rehabilitation, but like the successful experiments they should be able to lead normal lives, after being reintegrated into society."

"All right." Hmm. "We should do them one by one then so that they can be treated."

"I agree," Frankenstein and Third Elder worked through the subjects one by one, it took them several hours per patient, due to the severity of the injuries some of them had suffered. A few days had passed before they reached the last patient. They were sure to take breaks every few patients, so they wouldn't wear themselves out.

"This seems to be the last one." Though, upon releasing her, the girl within did not awaken. Probably due to the nature of the injury listed. It was better to keep her unconscious so that that the patches on her lung and heart stayed strong. Huh. It had been a while. "We have better treatment methods for that now."

Frankenstein looked at the young girl, "The injuries themselves should be easy enough to heal, however, I'm not sure if she'll regain consciousness, not yet at least." The two of them worked on treating the young girl's injuries, it took them over 10 hours to fix and heal the damage that had been done to her body. "That should do it, we'll need to let her rest for a couple of days, so her injuries have time to heal. Then we can try waking her up."

Third nodded. He wondered what language this one would speak. "It's about time we got some rest ourselves." Ten hours was a lot.

"You're right," Frankenstein was tired, they'd been working tirelessly for several days, even with breaks in between, they still needed to rest. He wondered if he should check up on how Lunark was doing with Tesamu.

"We should go get some food too." He was starving now. He wondered if maybe Lunark had cooked. Probably. She was taking care of all of the released subjects right now since they didn't really have a staff to do so. Thankfully they at least had supplies for that.

Frankenstein nodded, the two of them made their way to the cafeteria, where they found Lunark and the released subjects. Some were getting to grips with technology, while others were learning a new language. Frankenstein smiled when he caught sight of her with Tesamu. She seemed to be teaching him how to write.

She looked up as she felt the familiar auras approach and smiled. "Hey there! I compiled a list of what languages I think everyone speaks so that we can find translators to help teach them." Since Google just wasn't cutting it for some of them.

Frankenstein continued smiling, "Thank you, I'll send the list to Tao and have him track down translators for the various languages. How are they adjusting?"

"The more recent deaths are adjusting well. The older ones... they're really struggling. Some of them, at least. Others..." She gestured over to a woman looking excitedly at all the technology.

Frankenstein couldn't help but laugh, "We'll do what we can for them now, however, in the long run, I might have to open a school of some sort to help them get to grips with the modern world, especially since some of them are still quite young."

She smoothed a hair back as she looked over Tesamu's copying work. "Yes, that would probably be best."

Frankenstein smiled at her, as he looked over at Tesamu, "How's he doing?"

"We've made it halfway through the Hangul syllabary. He's getting the hang of it pretty quickly." Probably because he was writing the symbols over and over again on the paper at Lunark's request, but... repetition made habit.

"That's great," Frankenstein said, proud his student was making excellent progress.

She smiled. "He buckled down and started studying the moment I said he'd need it to go home with you." And he would if he was to learn Korean and adapt to living in Korea with them.

"I'll go talk to him." Frankenstein said as he approached the boy, "Tesamu," he smiled, "I have something for you." he took the necklace he'd been wearing around his neck, since his battle with Urokai, and handed it to the child.

His eyes widened. "You... had my mother's pendant?" Teacher had kept it safe for him all this time?

Frankenstein knelt down, to the boy's height, "Yes, I came across it, sometime after I left and kept it safe all these years," he smiled, overjoyed that his student was alive.

How many years had it been? The woman- Lunark- hadn't known. She'd simply said it had been a long time and left it at that. "Thank you." His eyes turned watery as he put the pendant on and hugged his teacher.

Frankenstein held the young boy close, his eyes also welling up with tears. He held him in a protective embrace for several moments before asking about his studies.

"...So that's where the necklace came from." Lunark commented. There was no need for a response, it was just as simple observation.

"Ah! Lunark's been teaching me Hahn-gull. She says I gotta learn it because it's the words they use where you live now."

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, Lunark is a wonderful teacher, you seem to be making excellent progress."

Tesamu smiled happily at the praise. It was just like being back in Frankenstein's home with him as his assistant.

Seeing Tesamu happy and smiling again warmed his heart. He couldn't wait until they were all one big happy family again. "We'll be home soon enough, so make sure to study hard," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. His thoughts then turned to the girl he and Tejas had been treating and wondered how long it'd be before she regained consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a couple of days before the girl awoke. She looked around, bleary eyed. Where was this place? What was going on? How was the building made of metal? It didn't make any sense.

Frankenstein spoke to her in a low friendly tone, he wasn't sure what language she spoke, so tried Latin first, "Hello, how're you feeling?" he asked her, wondering if she'd understand.

"Who are you?" A completely different tongue, she backed up, assuming a defensive position. She'd fight if she had to. She was strong. She'd always won before.

Hearing the girl speak, Frankenstein recognised the language as Gaelic, a language he knew well. "My name is Frankenstein. You were hurt, so we've been treating your injuries. Don't worry, we mean you no harm." He smiled, hoping he'd be able to put the young girl at ease.

Injuries? Her chest did hurt. Hmm. Maybe he was all right. Still, she glared at the man. She didn't know him. And the last group of strangers she'd encountered had... She shook her head. She didn't want to remember that. That was when she'd gotten hurt.

Frankenstein could see that the girl was still rather troubled, "Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" He asked her. "I'm a doctor, I can help if you like."

"...My chest hurts."

"Alright," Frankenstein looked at the girl's injuries, "Your injuries are still healing, but it'll take time. I can give you some painkillers. That should help for now," he said, handing her a glass of water and a small round white tablet.

She looked at the tablet. What... what was this? Why was it small? This was supposed to make her feel better?

Frankenstein noticed the young girl looking at the tablet in bewilderment, "It's a mild painkiller, it should help ease the pain in your chest," he said, trying to put the young girl at ease.

"Why is it so small?" The things she'd taken before were herbal brews!

"To make it easier to swallow," he replied. He wouldn't tell her about the modern world just yet. He wasn't sure how much she could handle in her current state and didn't want to overwhelm her.

"..." She put the pill in her mouth, waiting for a moment before chugging the water. "Ick! It tastes so bad!"

Frankenstein couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry about that, next time I'll make one that tastes like strawberries."

"...?" How was he gonna do that? Was he gonna go out into the forest and gather that many?

"You should get some rest, then you'll be better in no time," he said, smiling at the young girl.

"..." Very well then. She'd rest, she supposed.

Frankenstein waited for the girl to fall asleep before checking on the others.

* * *

Sometime later, it was time to go. They'd made arrangements to create a school for the subjects, and Tao had worked hard to make sure it was built in no time to the specifications needed. Frankenstein, Lunark, and Tejas made sure the new residents wouldn't have any problems settling in. They provided everything they needed and made sure they'd be well looked after for the duration of their stay at the school.

Lunark stretched. "Good. We should get home and check on the boys." Who knew how much Tristan had adapted in the time they'd been gone. That definitely needed to be checked.

Frankenstein smiled, seeing his boys again and introducing them to new family members was rather exciting. "Yes," he replied. They took the young girl home with them as well. Her injuries still needed tending to, so Frankenstein thought it was best she stay with them for the time being.

Walking through the front door was quite the thing. "Ah! Raizel!" The girl had known who the Noblesse was.

And Raizel simply nodded, confused. This was... "Hello, Ashleen."

"Ashleen?" Frankenstein was puzzled, could this young girl be Muzaka's daughter?

"That's my name." She answered Frankenstein.

**Frankenstein. How is Muzaka's daughter here alive? I saw her corpse.** Raizel was... so confused about this. This wasn't supposed to be possible.

**Master, I'm as surprise about it as you are, we went to check out a reanimation project at an abandoned Union base. Ashleen was one of the subjects, along with Tesamu.** Frankenstein replied, although he wasn't sure who'd been responsible for placing them in stasis.

**She needs to be returned to Muzaka.** If Ashleen lived, then she should be sent to her parent.

**I agree, I've brought her here to treat her injuries, of all those in stasis, her injuries were the most severe. She should be completely healed in the next couple of days. Then we can take her to Muzaka, for now though, we should inform him.** Ashleen still needed to be taken care of, but at a time like this, as much as he hated Muzaka, he wouldn't stop him from coming to visit them.

Raizel nodded. Did they even have a quick way to contact them though? **How do we tell Muzaka?** There was visiting him, but then, they'd just gotten back.

**When we went to the werewolf territory to heal Muzaka, I was able to contact Tao, we should be able to use that same technology now, provided their systems are fully operational.** He explained.

**Oh. Okay then.** Raizel simply nodded.

Frankenstein nodded in reply before turning to Lunark. "Luna, do you know whether the werewolves have managed to repair their damaged communication systems?" he asked.

"They should be fine." Huh. "So... Muzaka's girl then?" She asked Ashleen in the werewolf tongue, curious if she knew it or not.

Ashleen looked at the woman curiously before responding in the same tongue, "You know Muzaka? He's my uncle," she replied. "Can I meet him?"

"You can see him when you're better, if we can't get ahold of him first so that he comes to see you."

"Okay," she replied. She was going to make sure to give him a piece of her mind when she met him again, but first she needed to heal.

"She says she wants to see Muzaka," she told the others with her.

"Right then, let's see if we can reach him." Frankenstein said, looking at Tao. He turned to Ashleen. "You don't need to worry, Muzaka will be here in a few days, if he isn't then we'll take you to him."

"Okay." Well, if they were taking her back to him, she supposed it was fine.

"I'll go see if I can reach him." Tao went to his room and booted up his communication system, typing in the paths he needed to reach the werewolves.

"Right then, let's get dinner ready shall we." Frankenstein and Takeo worked together quickly to prepare several lavish dishes making sure to include plenty of meat dishes, as well as everyone's favourites.

As they all sat down to eat, Frankenstein got everyone's attention. "Everyone, I have something to tell you all. This is Tesamu, he'll be staying with us from now on." He smiled, happy his student was back and would now be a part of their family.

"Tesamu?" Huh. Wait! "ANOTHER 'T' NAME!" T5 here he came! And he was the leader, of course.

"Yes, he was my student a long time ago, he doesn't speak Korean just yet, he speaks Vulgar Latin." Frankenstein replied, he'd have to teach Tesamu some basic Korean later. He turned to Tesamu, "You're going to be part of our family now. You'll be safe here with us." He smiled at the young child.

"Part of your family?" So Teacher was going to keep him now?

"Yes," Frankenstein felt it best to explain what had happened to the boy. "The Union you once worked for, no longer exists. So, it'd be better for you to stay here with me, if you'd like to that is?" he asked, he didn't want Tesamu to think he had no choice in the matter.

"It's gone?" What had happened?

"Yes," Frankenstein explained everything that had gone on within the Union and the events that had lead them to now. He also explained about Nobles, Werewolves and Modified Humans so he wouldn't be afraid.

His face twisted with disgust. "You... allied with the nobles and werewolves!? What happened to them being the scourge of humanity!?" What had happened to Teacher!? He'd hated them, especially nobles, with a passion! Bloodsucking vampires who had taken their homes! Vile dogs who started wars for their own ends!

"Yes, they're not as bad as we were told by the Union. They also said some pretty terrible things about me, when they sent you to watch me, did they not?" he asked Tesamu, hoping he'd be open to reason.

Well. Yeah, but that was different! Teacher was teacher! And Tesamu said as much.

Frankenstein felt it was best to not tell him about Lunark or his Master just yet, he'd let the boy adjust.

At least they had more humans that were enhanced, like Teacher was. They were on even footing now. So he guessed maybe what was left were those they hadn't destroyed, for some reason.

"Ah, Boss. Muzaka wasn't available, but he'll contact us when he is." That was what he'd been told. "So he'll probably send a transmission later tonight."

Frankenstein nodded. He'd wait for Muzaka's transmission later. Which reminded him, "I've been away for several weeks, so I'll need for all of you to have a check-up." He smiled, wondering how much his children had improved while he was away.

"All right!" Tao picked up the dishes for Tristan and Takeo to get started on. He could be first while they waited for them.

Frankenstein looked at his Master and Lunark, "I think it would be best if the two of you were to have a check-up, as well." he smiled, he would have to check how his Master's baby was doing, and how Dark Spear was affecting Lunark.

The two look confused, but nodded. They could go along with this. They followed him into the labs, along with Tao. Tristan and Takeo would join them when they were done with dishes.

* * *

"Right, let's get started." He started with Tao, since his check-up would be the most straightforward. He ran the usual check and scans, after a few moments, Tao's check-up was complete. He'd check on the others while he waited for the results to finish processing. "So, who's next?" Frankenstein asked, setting up the Ultrasound machine.

"Sure, why not?" She didn't know what Frankenstein wanted to check. Was there something wrong with her? Dark Spear hadn't left her womb... was she infertile now?

Frankenstein sensed she might be worried, so tried to put her at ease. "Don't worry, it's just a simple check-up. I want to make sure Dark Spear isn't causing you any adverse problems."

She nodded. "I feel fine, just..." Dark Spear was there. And Dark Spear was capable of many terrible things.

Frankenstein moved over to her, taking her hand, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Lunark smiled weakly, nodding. "So, you'll be taking a look at where Dark Spear is then?"

Wait. "Lunark has Dark Spear?! Since when?" This was news to Tao.

Takeo and Tristan had just entered the lab as Tao made his remark. "What?" Takeo asked worried, about Lunark if what Tao just said was true. Lunark and Raizel didn't know how to explain that. They'd just let Frankenstein do the talking.

"Yes, the Dark Spear is inside Luna." Frankenstein told them of how he and Lunark were trying to have a child together, but later found out that their unborn child had been devoured by the Dark Spear. He told them that after devouring their child it remained inside Lunark and no longer having the Dark Spear was the cause of his recent illness.

"Oh." That was... "...I'm sorry, Boss." Lunark looked still a bit disturbed by that too, if Tao was right.

Raizel looked a bit confused. "There was never an aura or soul separate from Dark Spear's within her."

"No separate aura?" Did that mean they hadn't been successful in creating a child? If that was the case, then why did Dark Spear abandon him and find a new host?

He shook his head. "I'd have sensed if another soul had been created."

Frankenstein had so many questions, but couldn't find the ones he needed to ask, he wondered if his Master would know the answers. "Shall we find out what's going on then?" he asked Lunark, getting rather worried about what was happening.

Lunark nodded, lifting her shirt for him. He probably needed access to bare skin to scan.

Frankenstein coated the probe with lubricating gel and moved it over Lunark's stomach to see what was happening with the Dark Spear. He looked at the monitor, as he moved the probe across her skin.

Eventually, across the monitor came a small object, around four centimetres in size. It would almost be a human foetus of around nine weeks, were it not for the tail. Lunark could not see the monitor, turned as it was towards Frankenstein.

Frankenstein looked at the monitor in disbelief. He turned it to Lunark so she could see what was happening. "You're pregnant," he told her with a smile, he pointed out the features of the foetus, so Lunark could see her baby.

She... she was? Then what was? Why was Dark Spear in her womb? "Then Dark Spear... is it supposed to be our child?" Or was this simply an unviable pregnancy?

"I'm not certain," he responded, "Perhaps Dark Spear merged with our child." He looked to his Master to see if he could shed some light on the situation.

"Raizel said he didn't sense a second soul." So either Dark Spear was the child now, or they were just in there and the foetus was already dead. Even if it was still growing. She really didn't know how to feel about this. Her lips pressed together. "I suppose I'll be needing more regular check-ups then." This would need keeping an eye on.

"Yes, that will be the case." Frankenstein responded, although it seemed like the Dark Spear was their child, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Still, she smiled. "It did work though." They'd been successful at making a child, even if... even if this wasn't something either of them would have wanted.

Frankenstein smiled back, only time would tell, he thought. He helped Lunark get cleaned up and asked his Master if he would like to see his child.

Raizel considered it for a moment, then nodded, unbuttoning his shirt and taking the egg out. If they could see inside it...

Frankenstein was in shock, seeing his Master remove the Egg from his stomach, he wasn't aware his Master could do that. Frankenstein was careful, handling his Master's unborn child. He took the lubricating gel, rubbed it on the Egg and moved the probe over it, as he had with Lunark just moments before.

With no yolk, it was exactly like when he'd looked at Lunark's stomach. But that... the eyes were in a different place, and the arms were formed differently. There was really no substance to the torso, most of the bulk of... whatever this was... being in the head and lower part of the body.

Frankenstein wasn't sure what he was looking at, but nonetheless, he talked his Master through the Ultrasound. Some areas were obvious, others not so much, but he did his best. Raizel looked pleased to see them, smiling through the whole thing. His baby was cute.

Once he'd finished, Frankenstein cleaned the gel off the Egg, before handing it back to his Master, he then printed out a picture of the Ultrasound handing it to his Master. He performed check-ups on Takeo and Tristan, next making sure they were both coping well with the changes. A few moments later, Tejas arrived with Tesamu and Ashleen. It was time for the two of them to also have a check-up. Frankenstein began with Tesamu. "You're doing great, there aren't any adverse effects from being in stasis for too long, but we'll need to keep an eye on your condition."

Tesamu nodded, carefully taking in what Frankenstein was doing to check his condition. He'd need to know that later. Once he was done, he moved out of the way to let the brunette girl up.

Frankenstein gave Ashleen a check-up, "You've healed a lot since the last time, you'll be feeling better in no time," he said to her. He'd probably have to give her some painkillers to help her sleep, but she wouldn't need any further treatment.

"Okay." If she was getting better, there were no issues. Good. She hopped down from the examination table, and instantly regretted the pain that lanced through her chest. She really did need to take more care while injured.

Frankenstein noticed the young girl grimace, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just pain." It was normal since she'd woken up. She'd probably just stretched her stitches.

"I'll give you some painkillers for that. In a few more days, the pain should be gone as well." he smiled.

"All right." That was good. And then she could go back to Muzaka. And finally convince him to teach her how to fight.


	21. Chapter 21

Frankenstein's phone buzzed with a text from Tao, telling him that Muzaka was on. He headed to the area of his lab, where he had a large screen and punched in the code. "Ah, Muzaka how nice of you to return my call," he said, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Fuck off, I was busy. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Frankenstein had been the first to call, after all.

Frankenstein laughed, "That's not like you, normally you like to slack off where responsibility is concerned." Getting to the point, "we were investigating an abandoned Union base a few days ago and found some subjects in stasis."

"...Okay?" Why was he telling him?

"Most of them should be fine, and with a little rehabilitation should be able to fit back into society," he stated. "There is one, however, who wishes to see you. She asked for you by name."

"She?" That was strange. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone in the Union." He'd come to investigate all the same.

"Well, she certainly knows you. It would be better for you to come here and meet her in person," Frankenstein suggested, not wanting to give him specific details via video.

"Yeah. Yeah. That seems the only real option here."

"We'll see you in a few days, I look forward to your company," Frankenstein replied, sarcasm still evident in his voice.

"I'm sure. You always have."

Frankenstein wasn't going to dignify that with a response and hung up. He'd be here in a few days, which would be enough time for Ashleen to fully heal. Muzaka stared at a now blank screen. Well, fuck him too! He'd be there if only to spite Frankenstein now.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, Ashleen had fully recovered, by the time Muzaka arrived. He went to greet his guest. "Ah, Lord Muzaka welcome." Frankenstein wasn't happy to see the werewolf, but he didn't want to start a fight with Master's friend. Not with Master watching, at least.

"Sup, Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein rolled his eyes, but he'd be polite, nonetheless. "You remember what we discussed, a few days ago?" He asked, wondering how to bring up the subject or whether it would be best for him to meet the girl.

"Yeah. You said there was someone who wanted to see me."

Frankenstein nodded as the young girl entered the living room.

"Uncle Muzaka!" Came the excited little voice as she ran up to him giving him a big hug. It felt like she'd not seen him in a long time.

This... This wasn't possible. His daughter? What? "Ashleen." He knelt, taking her face in his hands, searching for anything that would prove this to be the lie it had to be.

"Huh, what are you doing?" She asked.

He shook his head. "This... isn't real. You died. I held your body." Tears started dripping down his cheeks as he said that. He'd lost her. He'd lost her. And he'd never stopped mourning.

"... But I am real." Ashleen said, tears welling up in her eyes seeing Muzaka's reaction.

Frankenstein stepped forward, "Lord Muzaka, she is real. She is your daughter, Ashleen. I could hardly believe it myself when Tesamu returned." If Muzaka wanted further details on the experiment he could go into that later, but for now, he'd let father and daughter get reacquainted.

Muzaka picked up his daughter, holding her close and kissing her forehead, temple, cheeks, hair... His daughter. His daughter! And she was here safe in his arms again. He still could not believe it. He sobbed into her hair, fully unable to contain the combination of grief and relief.

Ashleen sobbed. "Uncle Muzaka." She was so happy to see him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd never let him leave her alone again.

"...Father. You're my daughter, Ashleen. I know I said that I was just a friend of your mother's, but... that was a lie." Meant to protect her. One that had failed to protect her.

Ashleen was surprised at the sudden revelation, but it made her even happier. She loved him with all her heart. He'd taught her everything she knew and taken care of her. Deep down, part of her always knew. "Father, I'm so happy." She held onto him tighter, still sobbing.

He pet her hair, holding her. He'd be taking her home of course. He'd need to wait until they both calmed down to explain things, but... she wasn't a normal human. That was why they'd stayed separate from society after Erin died. And he couldn't have taken her to the werewolf lands back then, so travelling it was.

Seeing father and daughter reunited was a heart-warming sight. Frankenstein thought there would be lots of things they'd like to talk about and discuss, and so, felt it might be better for them to have a little privacy. "Lord Muzaka, you're free to use my study if you'd like to talk to Ashleen privately."

"Yes." He cuddled her close, still carrying her. "Lead the way."

Frankenstein led them to his study, he left the tea and snacks he'd made on the table for them. "Please take all the time you need," Frankenstein said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

"..." He sat down with Ashleen on the couch. "...You know you're far stronger than any human, right?" He didn't know if she'd noticed or not.

"Yes! Does this mean you're finally going to teach me how to fight!?" She asked, rather excitedly.

"..." He sighed. "No, Ashleen. I'm telling you this because... you're not completely human."

She furrowed her brow a little. "What do you mean, not human?"

"Your mother was one, that's for sure, but I... I'm not." He swallowed, reaching for a snack to munch on. "I'm a werewolf, Ashleen."

"A werewolf." Her eyes widened. "That's so cool! No wonder you're always better at hunting. Does that mean I'm one too?"

"Ah..." He scratched the back of his head, taking a bite of the biscuit he took. "I don't know. Not quite? You're very human, even if you do have my strength."

"Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed. "Well, I guess being a strong human is something at least." She helped herself to some of the biscuits as well.

"...You... would you like to see my homeland?" There weren't many kids right now. Not with all the casualties. But it was her home just as much as his, by right.

Ashleen's eyes started welling up with tears. "Really?" All those years of travelling around, never having a place to call home, and finally, they'd have a place that was all theirs. She hugged her father. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"All right. We'll go home then." He preferred travelling and had intended to leave once his family was back in order, but... he could stay as long as Ashleen needed him.

* * *

Raizel sat in his room, happily looking at the picture Frankenstein had printed out for him. His baby! They were so cute. A knock at his door had him opening it psychically without looking. He knew who it was. "Come in, Muzaka."

"It's nice to see you again, Raizel." Muzaka was happier than he'd ever been. He had his daughter back, and he wanted to share his joy with his friend.

He nodded, still staring at his baby. "Frankenstein got a picture of what's in the egg."

Muzaka was excited, "Let's see it then, is that your baby?" he asked looking at the picture in Raizel's hands.

Raizel stretched the picture out to him. "Yes."

Muzaka had an idea, "Hey after your baby is born, he or she could play with Ashleen when they're older."

Raizel nodded. "Though Lunark's will likely be closer in age to them."

"Lunark's? Is she pregnant as well?" Muzaka was excited. That meant there would be others like Ashleen.

"Yes. She's ten weeks along now, according to Frankenstein." Which apparently actually meant 8 weeks since conception. Human fertility descriptions were weird.

"Well, I'll have to be sure to congratulate them at dinner." Muzaka was rather overjoyed. This day just kept getting better and better. "I'll be taking Ashleen home with me when I return."

He nodded. "She could also play with Tesamu." Tesamu was close to her age. But... he'd heard him at dinner. Her strength might be a problem there.

"Yes, Frankenstein did mention someone by that name earlier." Muzaka wondered what Tesamu would be like, it'd be nice for Ashleen to have friends.

"He's a student of Frankenstein's. He's around Ashleen's age." And also was just as dead. But that could be left unsaid. It was crass, inelegant, to mention it.

"That's great, it'd be nice for Ashleen to have friends her own age. That means I could probably visit more often." He smiled. It'd be just like the old days when he'd stay at Raizel's mansion.

Raizel smiled at that. "Yes." That would be nice indeed.

Muzaka and Raizel continued their conversations, for a while afterwards, until there came a knock at the door. Frankenstein entered after being given permission by his master, "Master, dinner is ready." he said bowing.

"Of course." He set the picture down. He could look at it some more later.

* * *

They all sat down to dinner and had a pleasant conversation. Muzaka looked over at Lunark, "I hear congratulations are in order." He smiled, looking from her to Frankenstein then back at her.

Lunark raised an eyebrow. "For what? You can't just say that and not specify. There are multiple things." It could be any number of things. Their impending marriage, their child, adopting Tesamu.

"I hear you're having a baby, congratulations."

"So not about Frankenstein having proposed then?" She smiled in turn. "But yes, I am pregnant." Not that they knew how that was going to turn out.

Muzaka almost choked hearing that. "He proposed? Good on you! Congratulations on your engagement. I assume you'll be inviting me to your wedding?" He said, smiling.

Frankenstein glared at him, he didn't want him there and wanted to say something, but he couldn't be rude in front of his master.

"It'd be rude not to. You are the Lord." It was matter of fact. She couldn't not invite him, even if she was overall indifferent to the man.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it. Have you set a date for it?" He asked, continuing with his meal.

She looked to Frankenstein. "No, not yet. Things have been kind of hectic lately." They could set one soon, she thought. Once they got Tesamu settled in properly and attending school.

Frankenstein looked back at her, "We haven't really thought much about it, but we could set the date for a month and a half's time?"

"All right." She smiled at the man. "Won't that be a bit soon? We need to get Tesamu settled."

"No, it'll be fine, it won't take long to get Tesamu settled," He smiled.

She nodded. "If you're sure." She looked over at Tesamu, quietly eating his food since he couldn't understand the language.

After dinner, Muzaka and Ashleen left for the werewolf territory. Muzaka promised he'd visit again soon. Frankenstein was annoyed by that revelation, but at least Ashleen would be a good friend for Tesamu. For now, at least, life could return to normal.


	22. Chapter 22

"Frankenstein. Call Raskreia. I want to show her the picture." Their baby was hers too, she should see them.

Frankenstein smiled. It was nice seeing his master so happy. He bowed. "Yes, Master."

He would wait patiently for her arrival. Oh! He should tell his friends! He called up Shinwoo, intent on telling him that he'd asked Raskreia to come here to look at their baby.

"Hey, hey Rai, how's it going?" Shinwoo asked enthusiastically. He rarely got a call from Rai, so this must be something big.

"Raskreia will be visiting soon. Chairman did a sonogram of my baby so now I have pictures. I wanted to show her them."

His baby? Doesn't he mean Raskreia's baby? Shinwoo thought Rai might have gotten confused. After all, Korean was his second language. "That's great, I'll call the others and we can have a baby shower for the two of you." He was excited, he loved parties.

"All right. I'll call again when she's here."

"Okay, we'll talk soon, I can't wait until Raskreia arrives, this is going to be great."

Raizel hung up, ready to go await Raskreia. She would enjoy this, he was sure.

It didn't take long for Raskreia to arrive with Gejutel. "Raizel, what is it you have to show me?" she asked, taking a seat near him.

He took out the picture. "There is technology now to look at our baby as they grow."

Raskreia took the picture from him and looked at it. "Is that really our child?" She asked. Their baby looked really cute.

He nodded, taking out the egg as well and handing it to her so she could hold them while he showed her what was what.

Raskreia held their child in her arms, being so close to their baby, warmed her heart. She listened intently as Rai talked her through the sonogram. "Our baby is adorable."

"They are. I don't quite know what they're going to look like yet. They look a lot different from Frankenstein and Lunark's child."

"..." This was news to her. She didn't even know Frankenstein and Lunark were courting. "Really, how so?" She asked out of curiosity.

Hmm. "I'll ask Frankenstein if he has pictures of his baby." He sent a transmission through the bond, explaining that he wanted to show Raskreia the differences between the two.

Frankenstein showed up a few moments later, with the sonogram of his and Lunark's child. "Here you are, Master," he said, handing the picture to him, before gracefully bowing and taking his leave.

He showed it to Raskreia as well. "Theirs is more... compact." Thicker neck, thicker torso, and the face was more squished, unlike their child. They were both cute in their own way, in Raizel's opinion.

Raskreia looked at the pictures, comparing the differences between the two as Raizel pointed them out. She smiled. They were both really cute. She stroked their baby, "At least they'll have someone their own age to play with."

He nodded. "Human children develop fast though." So he didn't know how long Frankenstein's baby would be the same age as theirs.

She nodded, "That's true." she continued stroking their baby. "I wonder what our child will be like."

"It's been a bit since they've been scanned. Maybe Frankenstein will be willing to do so again?" And they could get a more recent picture that way. Showing how much they'd grown.

Raskreia nodded, "Yes, I'd like to see that as well." She was curious about the technology that would allow them to see their baby, as well as how much their baby had grown.

Raizel asked Frankenstein about it through the bond. Huh. Maybe Frankenstein should also look at Lunark again, see how theirs was coming along.

**Yes, Master. I shall wait for you in the lab.** Came the response through their bond. When Raizel reached the lab, Frankenstein had the Ultrasound machine set up. He and Lunark were waiting for his master and Raskreia to arrive.

"Hello, Frankenstein." He smiled. Raskreia was holding their egg, so he instructed her to allow Frankenstein to examine it and look at the monitor.

Frankenstein took the egg and placed it on the bed, he coated the probe with lubricating gel and moved it across the surface of the egg.

A beak. That was... definitely a clearly defined beak, from this angle. The little being had a lot of room to move in there. Unlike in a normal egg, where the yolk would take up a large chunk of room.

Frankenstein talked his master and Raskreia through the image on the screen. His Master's child had indeed grown, although Frankenstein was confused, was his master giving birth to a bird? Once he'd finished, the scan, he printed out a picture of the sonogram, for him. "Here you are," he said, handing him the picture.

"Thank you." Their child was beautiful. They would look adorable once they were ready to be born. Oh! He needed to tell Shinwoo. He shot him a quick text, telling him that Raskreia was here.

Raizel got a text almost as soon as he'd sent his. _We'll be over in a few hours, see you soon. We'll bring snacks. ~ Shinwoo_

Frankenstein looked over at his master. "Is everything alright?" He asked, cleaning the gel off the egg and handing it back to Raskreia. He then cleaned the probe.

"Shinwoo is coming over."

Frankenstein looked pale all of a sudden. He loved his students, but they were intent on making a mess of his home. "That's great news, Master," he replied weakly. He snapped back to reality soon enough, "Luna, why don't we see how our baby is doing?" He asked, wondering if their child was alright.

She nodded. "All right." She climbed up on the table, raising her shirt up. Her stomach had grown more firm since she'd last been in.

Frankenstein turned the monitor so Lunark could see it, he applied more lubricating gel to the probe, before moving it over Lunark's stomach to see how their little one was developing.

Oh! They'd gotten a bit bigger in the time since she'd last been scanned! And their little hands were bigger! "They're still growing." She sounded relieved.

Frankenstein was so relieved to see their child growing normally. "Looks like our baby will turn out to be healthy, but we'll need to keep an eye on them." He cleaned the gel off Lunark, before giving her a print out of their baby. He then cleaned the machine, it wouldn't be long now before the children arrived.

"I'll go make sure there are at least a few healthy options for the kids." She said, hopping down and pulling her shirt back down.

"Alright," he smiled. He'd only have to bear with it for a few hours, it's not like they were going to mess up his home any more than usual.

She kissed him before going back upstairs with Raskreia and Raizel, the picture still in hand. She had some healthy options to prepare.

Frankenstein cleaned up the lab before heading back upstairs. The children had arrived while he was cleaning the lab. He hated how noisy it was when the children were around, but he supposed he'd have to get used to it if he wanted his own someday. When Frankenstein entered the living room he was greeted by a terrible sight. There were streamers, balloons and confetti everywhere. The children were throwing a party, in his home. Frankenstein took a deep breath, before entering, "What's going on here?" he asked, looking slightly pale.

Lunark walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Something called a 'baby shower', apparently."

"Oh, I guess, it'll be for Master and Raskreia then." he'd get his children to help clean the house later, but why did they have to bring confetti?

She chuckled. "Well, it's not as if anyone outside our family knows about my pregnancy. So, of course, it's for them." She wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to know yet. Not when she had no clue if they'd be healthy or not.

Frankenstein nodded, he watched the children making sure they didn't cause too much trouble. They'd only be here for a few hours anyway.

Raizel showed Shinwoo the picture of his baby eagerly. He'd give this to Raskreia after the party. He could get another, after all. And she deserved to have a picture of them.

Shinwoo took the picture, "Is this yours and Raskreia's baby?" he looked at the picture, rather worried, "Are you sure? This thing doesn't even look human." he exclaimed in surprise.

"...They're not a human." Had Shinwoo forgotten?

"Ah, right, but you look human, so I thought your baby might too. Do all Noble babies look like aliens?"

"...Alien?" He looked at the baby. "I don't know what they look like."

"They're weird non-human entities from outer space," Shinwoo replied, "Anyway congratulations on your baby Rai, you too Raskreia." he let off another party popper, sending confetti flying everywhere.

"Thank you." Oh! "Raskreia is holding our baby right now." She still had the egg in her hands, after all.

Holding their baby? Shinwoo was confused, maybe he means the baby is in her stomach. "Yeah, that's obvious." he laughed nervously, he'd need to help Rai improve his Korean.

"...Shinwoo. The egg." None of them seemed to be interested in asking about it, after all.

"The egg? Yes, it's very pretty. Is it one of those decorative Fabergé eggs?" he asked, it was really pretty.

"It's the baby."

"The baby's inside the egg?" Shinwoo was confused, "Are you playing a practical joke?" he asked.

He shook his head. "We don't have sex to reproduce, Shinwoo. Why would you think that there'd be a pregnancy?"

Shinwoo looked at Rai, then everything finally clicked. Rai's a Noble, maybe Nobles reproduce differently. "So, yours and Raskreia's baby is really inside that egg?"

He nodded.

Shinwoo's eyes lit up, "That's amazing, how long will it be before your baby is born?" He asked, wanting to see what came out of the egg.

"I... do not know." He looked to Gejutel in the corner of the room. He had experience with noble children. Did he know?

Gejutel cleared his throat, "If you're wondering when your child will be born, then from my experience, they will be born when they are ready." he said, divulging his expertise on the matter.

He nodded. Just as he'd thought. "As Gejutel said."

"That's so cool, you'll have to let us know when your baby is born, then we can come visit."

He nodded. "I normally carry them, so they should be with me when they hatch."

"You carry them? What do you mean?" Shinwoo asked. He was learning a lot about Nobles today.

"...Raskreia?" He looked to her. She could probably put it inside her as well. But she could also hand it back to him and he'd put it inside himself.

Raskreia nodded, stroking the egg for a few moments, before handing their child back to Raizel.

Raizel unbuttoned his shirt, placing the egg in his abdomen. "They stay safer like this." He took the egg back out though, handing them back to Raskreia. She should get to hold their baby for as long as she was here.

Raskreia took their child back from Raizel, happy to hold their baby in her arms once more.

Shinwoo's eyes widened in surprise, "That's amazing. You have the Egg inside you, even at school?" he asked.

Raizel nodded. Of course he did. "The baby will die if they are not near an adult noble constantly."

Shinwoo nodded. "Looks like we'll have to buy you extra ramen since you're eating for two now."

It wasn't necessary, but... extra ramen. He nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed since the baby shower. It had taken Frankenstein a few days to get rid of all the confetti and just when he thought he'd gotten it all, there was still some hiding somewhere. He was making tea for his master when the doorbell rang, "That's strange, I'm not expecting any guests." He checked to see who it was.

"Hey, Frankenstein. Open up! Ashleen wanted to come visit." A lie. He was here for Raizel. But Ashleen liked him too.

Frankenstein was slightly annoyed seeing Muzaka again so soon, but with Ashleen here at least Tesamu would have someone his own age to play with. "Alright," he said letting them in.

"Hey!" Ashleen greeted the blond. In Korean, this time.

"Hello there!" Frankenstein responded, smiling. Tesamu would be happy, his Korean had also come along quite well.

Tesamu came into the room, wondering what Frankenstein was doing "Ah! You're the girl from before!" Tesamu remembered her. "What's your name?" He couldn't understand things before, so he was never able to get it. If she even spoke Korean, anyhow. He didn't think he'd heard her speak it before.

Ashleen saw the boy approaching, "Yes, I'm Ashleen. What's your name?" she asked, she didn't speak whatever language he spoke, so wasn't able to ask when they last talked.

"Tesamu." So she did speak it now! "Wanna go play?"

Ashleen nodded, "Yes, okay." She followed the boy to the den he'd been building in his room. It was mostly cushions stacked on top of each other, with a few toys and books inside, "This is so cool, did you build it yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Umm. Huh. "I got video games. They're really cool!" He never could have imagined something like them back before he lived here. Korea really was different from home.

"Really? I don't think I've played video games before," she said. She wasn't quite sure what they were, they didn't have them back home.

"Here, I'll show you!" What kind of game would a girl like though? Maybe that farming game? It was kinda fun. Good for learning economics too, from what Teacher had said when Tesamu described the game to him after playing it. Teacher had just picked up a bunch that seemed 'age-appropriate' for him, after all.

Ashleen looked at the handheld console the boy produced. Seeing the moving pictures, the colours and the sounds, she was so impressed. "That's awesome, how do you play?" she asked, wanting to try the game.

"Umm. Here." He handed it to her after starting a new file. "You gotta name your character first." He showed her how to use it to move the selector around on the screen, and selected and deselected a few of the symbols.

Ashleen took the console, following the instructions Tesamu had given her, she began to play. "Did you see that? I moved that character." She was so excited! She'd never seen anything like this before.

He nodded. "That's how you play! You gotta make them do stuff according to how the game is played. This one's a farming game." He pointed to some of the text on the HUD. "That'll tell you what you're supposed to be doing. It's still in the mode that teaches you how to play."

"Cool, so I need to grow some corn." She followed the instructions Tesamu had given her and managed to complete the task fairly easily. "This is awesome. You're really good at this game."

"It's fun, right?" And there were a lot of different things to learn from them! He liked the surgery game that was on the shelf right now himself.

"Yeah," Ashleen and Tesamu continued playing games until there was a knock at the door. Frankenstein entered having brought them milk and biscuits to enjoy whilst they played. "You two look like you're having fun." He smiled, setting the tray down on the table.

"Yeah!" Video games were fun, after all. "I'm just showing her the games, Teacher!"

"That's great, as long as you're both enjoying your time together." he smiled. "Well, I'll leave you both to it, be sure to call me if you need anything," he said, before getting up and leaving the room. He'd leave them to have fun together.

"Ah! I do have other games if you wanna take a look at them." He didn't think they'd interest her as much. There were lots that didn't interest him. Like the car racing one. It was just a way to get around, so it didn't interest him. The one with the characters in the carts though... that one was kind of interesting.

"Sure, I'd love to," Ashleen said, looking through the games as Tesamu explained what each one was about.

"And this one's a fighting one. I think it's called 'Smash Bros.'? You pick a character and fight with them and they all have special abilities."

Ashleen's eyes widened in excitement, "Really, they have games for that. Can we play it?" she asked. Since her father still refused to teach her to fight, she'd learn from the game instead.

Huh? "All right." He could put in the game then. He didn't think he was very good at it, but they could play it. He picked up a controller of his own. "Let's play then."

"Alright!" Ashleen was excited as she picked up her controller. She designed her character and began playing. This game was fun, she wished her father would teach her how to fight. "So, your dad seems nice."

"My dad?" Was she talking about Teacher?

"The guy who came in a few moments ago, to bring us snacks. He's your dad, right?" She asked.

"Ah, no. He's my teacher. I don't have a family anymore." Though Teacher had said he was part of his now.

"Really, that's sad! I lost my mother too when I was little."

He nodded. "Teacher said enough time has passed that none of our relatives would be alive now." Teacher had further explained that he'd been immortal for a while, so that explained how he at least was still around.

"Yeah, it's sad. I didn't have many friends when I was younger. Me and Dad travelled too much. We do have a home now, He's the Werewolf Lord." She smiled, happy that they finally had a home after all those years of moving around.

"...Werewolf? You're a werewolf?" He looked at her dubiously. So, they could look exactly like humans then? No wonder they'd been able to make so much trouble!

She shook her head. "No, I'm half human. Well, according to my Dad at least. He says I'm stronger than most humans, but not as strong as a werewolf would be." She huffed. "He still won't teach me to fight though."

He pressed his lips together. "Why is that?" Did he not want her knowing how to defeat him?

"He's worried I might end up getting hurt. But I only want to learn to fight so I can protect people weaker than myself." She looked at him. "That makes sense right?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Huh. "Maybe you can find someone else to teach you."

"Who?" she asked, "You mean like another werewolf?"

"... I guess?" Though. "I doubt a werewolf would help you with your dad being the... lord was it? The ruler, in any case."

"Yeah, that's true." she sighed, "Who else could teach me though?"

"... Tristan says Lunark used to teach him. But she can't anymore because she's pregnant."

"Awe, that's a shame. Do you think she would've helped me though? I mean, she is a werewolf after all."

"... Lunark is a werewolf?" She was... Teacher's love though! He'd said that the baby was his! He'd said he was going to marry her, and that it was the best feeling he'd ever had! But he was marrying a monster! No. He had to tell Teacher. Even if it hurt him, he had to know the truth.

"Yes. When I go home, everyone always asks me how she's getting on here." She smiled. "I think she's really cool. Everyone says she's super strong! I'd like to grow up to be like her one day."

"..." Super strong? That was worse than he thought. Was she the strongest werewolf then? Was Teacher in danger? Were they all in danger? Wait. Was Tristan a werewolf too!? He thought he could scream. Monsters. He'd been living with monsters. He carefully controlled his expression. This girl... this girl was at least half a monster too. "Hey, I gotta go ask Teacher something, why don't you stay here and play some more?"

"Okay." She seemed puzzled by Tesamu's sudden exit but didn't think anything of it as she happily continued playing games.

* * *

He hoped he'd be able to find Teacher alone. No one else needed to know about the threat in their midst just yet. He and Teacher could deal with it alone. They were the saviours of humanity now. It was their job.

Frankenstein was in the living room with the rest of the household drinking tea. His Master was sat in his room with Muzaka. He saw the young boy come in, "Oh, Tesamu, do you need something?" He asked.

Tesamu simply took his hand, leading him away. He needed to talk to him, alone. And Teacher would get that, he was sure. Frankenstein understood and followed the young boy out of the room. "Why don't we talk in my study," he said, leading the way so Tesamu could say what he wanted. The child was clearly distressed about something.

Once in there, he wasn't sure what to say. Did he just... tell him, outright? "Lunark is a werewolf!" She'd tricked Teacher! There was no way that he would have just chosen to be with a werewolf!

Frankenstein could see that Tesamu was rather upset by that. He had planned to tell him eventually but hadn't found the right time. "I see, is that what's troubling you?" He asked, wondering if he was worried about something else as well.

"Yes!" How was this not bothering Teacher!? "And the grey-haired man is one too! And maybe Tristan!" Their house was filled with monsters!

Frankenstein knelt down, so he could talk to Tesamu face to face. He patted the young boys head. "I am aware of Luna being a werewolf." He supposed he had to tell him about it now. "Tristan isn't a werewolf, he's a modified human. We're not in any danger, so there's no need to worry. I promised I would keep you safe from harm, and I will keep that promise."

Tesamu swallowed. "You... You know!?" How? Teacher actually trusted the werewolf woman?

"Yes, I've known since the moment I met her." He thought for a moment about the best way to explain it. "You've known Luna for a while now before you found out about her being a werewolf. Did you feel threatened, scared or intimidated by her?"

"...N-no?" Because she was hiding what she was! She was a spy in their midst!

"That's because she's a good person. It shouldn't matter what a person is, as long as they're good, right?"

"..." But how did they know she was good?!

"Why don't you talk to her, you'll see she's a good person and has no intention of hurting you or anyone else. These new werewolves are nothing like the ones you and I encountered in the past, and it'd be unfair to judge them based on the actions of their ancestors."

"But she's one of the strongest ones!" There was no guarantee what would happen if she suddenly decided to not be good. "Ashleen said so!"

Frankenstein smiled, thinking back to the times he'd spent with Lunark. "She certainly is, but that doesn't mean you need to be afraid of her. Why don't you spend some time getting to know her? You'll see. She's not all that frightening."

"Hnngh." He didn't think it was a good idea at all! "...Wait. If you've always known that she's a werewolf, why're you having a baby with her?"

Frankenstein laughed. "Because I love her. It's something you won't understand right now since you're too young, but when you fall in love one day, you will. You trust me don't you?"

He huffed. "Yes." If nothing else, he did trust Teacher.

"Then trust me now. Know that I won't let anything bad happen to you and that the werewolves now are nothing like the ones in the past." He pulled the boy into a hug, "You're my son and I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone in my family. You're safe here."

"...Your son?" So, he _was_ his dad then?

"Yes. I told you that you were part of my family. I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"...Okay." He wasn't comfortable with calling him his dad, but... this was fine. He reached to give Teacher a hug as well.

After holding him for a while, Frankenstein released him, "I know this is frightening for you, being asleep for all those years means that things that happened long ago, seem like they only happened yesterday, but give it time, be patient and you'll get through it."

"...Teacher, how long was I asleep for?"

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "You've been asleep for over a thousand years."

"A... thousand?! But we don't live even a hundred!"

"Yes, I know. But you've been in stasis for all those years. That means your body was preserved for a long time until we woke you up."

"...Teacher... why did you have my necklace?"

Frankenstein felt it was time for the boy to hear the truth, "Come sit down here with me." The two of them sat down on the sofa, as Frankenstein pulled the boy close. "After I left, and you went back to the Union, they killed you and put you into stasis. Your necklace was given to me by a member of the Union much later on." His eyes started welling up with tears. "I had hoped they'd spare you, and when I later found out what happened to you, I was heartbroken, but seeing you again, brings me so much joy."

"...I... I died?"

Frankenstein nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry. I failed to protect you, I should have taken you with me, kept you safe. I hadn't expected any harm to come to you."

He swallowed. He'd... he'd died. "What... what am I doing here then?" If he'd died, he should still be dead. "I... am I in hell?" Heaven would be more appropriate. But they had werewolves here.

Frankenstein held him close, "No, you're alive. You're not in heaven, or hell, you're back here, with me. The Union conducted a reanimation project, in which those who were dead, were brought back to life. You, Ashleen and the others you met that day in Estonia, all of you were brought back from the dead."

"...We were... reanimated?" What did that even mean?!

"Yes, reanimated, means you were brought back to life."

"Oh..." He looked down. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to this.

Frankenstein, seeing the boy's distress held him close. "You don't need to worry, I will help you through all of this, no matter how long it takes. Is there anything you want to ask me about?"

"...Why do you call Rai 'Master'?" That wasn't anything like the strong, independent Teacher he'd known. Teacher would have bent his knee to no man, yet... he did so to Rai.

"That is because we have a contract," he replied, wondering if he should give him all the details. He wasn't sure if he'd yet accepted the idea that werewolves were no longer a threat.

A deal? What kind of deal would have Teacher serving someone else? His face clearly telegraphed his confusion.

Frankenstein could tell the boy was rather confused. "It's nothing to worry about." He smiled to reassure him. He wasn't really sure how to explain it. Tesamu let out a huff of frustration. That wasn't acceptable, but whatever. He didn't think he'd be getting a good answer anyway. Frankenstein placed a hand on the boy's head. "In time, you will come to know everything. But right now, I think you've got a lot of information that you need to work through and process."

Tesamu nodded mutely and trudged back to his room, simply telling Ashleen that he'd prefer to watch right now. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No." It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"Alright," she said. Ashleen was rather worried about her friend and hoped he'd be okay.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hah. Back to start for you, Tao!" Lunark was whooping the kids at this game. Tejas seemed content to watch as Frankenstein had.

"Aww. What? Again?" He was in last place. Damn. And the fucking dice were in a weird bubble so he couldn't just tamper with them!

Frankenstein rejoined the group, "Seems like you're all enjoying yourselves." he smiled, happy to see his children having fun with his soon to be wife.

Lunark reached up to indicate Frankenstein should bend down for a kiss. "What's up with Tesamu?" She spoke softly so that it would be hard for the others to hear. She'd noted the boy's upset.

Frankenstein sat next to her, kissing her as he did so, "He found out about you and Muzaka being werewolves, and suspected Tristan might be one too," he replied, keeping his voice down, so they others wouldn't hear him.

She grimaced. "He can't have taken that well."

Frankenstein shook his head, "No, I did try to explain things to him, but he isn't ready to accept the way things are just yet. He will in time, just not right now."

"...He's what, over a millennium now? I wasn't even alive back then, and things are very different from my childhood. This is just an extension of what he needs to cope with." Though, if she were honest, she didn't know how much more the boy could take. Humans were adaptable, but he seemed to be very rigid.

"Yes. He has so many questions, and I don't have the answers. If I tell him everything, then it'll be too much for him to handle and he could end up isolating himself. However, if I don't tell him anything, then he'll think I lied to him."

"...It's a difficult situation regardless. Obfuscating might be the best choice here." She sighed. "Lying is bad, and he'll feel you did, but... sometimes the truth isn't something you can handle healthily. And he isn't ready."

Frankenstein nodded. "I know, you're right, but I can't bear to see him upset. I'll have to work harder to help him understand about the current situation. I mean, he already knows you're a werewolf. Thankfully, he still doesn't know about Master."

"That was the height of the vampire crisis, wasn't it? When you were together." If that was the case, then... "He definitely shouldn't know."

"There were a lot of deaths back then, I was a different person back then too. I hated the Nobles just as much as he does now. I didn't change my views on them until I'd met my master."

She sighed. "It's too bad there aren't any nobles around his age for him to hang out with. That would make this easier." Same with werewolves. But they were born in waves, and they weren't in the middle of one. Lunark's current predicament aside.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll get used to the situation given enough time. We just need to be patient with him." He sighed. He knew it was going to be an uphill struggle, but he was willing to put in the effort to help his son adjust.

She leaned her head against him after sending Takeo back to the start as well. "He'll adjust." She laid a soft kiss on his cheek. "But, if you're feeling stressed about it, we can relieve a bit later."

"What? How?" Takeo exclaimed in shock at being sent back to the beginning. "I'm going to master this game one day, then you'd better watch out!" He laughed. This game was fun.

"I'd like that very much." Frankenstein kissed her before watching her continually teach their kids how to win at games, the hard way. He enjoyed seeing his family happy and hoped that Tesamu would be open enough to become part of it.

* * *

**Lemon that was here removed in this version.**

* * *

After their shower was finished, they got dressed in their usual night clothes and slipped under the sheets, both drained and ready for sleep. They snuggled up close to each other, and Lunark gently kissed her beloved, content. A knock at the door interrupted them.

Frankenstein wondered who would disturb them at such an hour, and got up to investigate. He grabbed his robe from the bedpost and put it on, before opening the door. He looked down, "Tesamu, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look of sheer terror on the boy's face. He knelt down, so he could hold him.

"I had a nightmare." He sniffled, holding onto Teacher.

"It's alright," Frankenstein said, hugging the child tighter to comfort him. He'd expected this after all. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm scared to go back to sleep." Teacher's embrace was nice. Lunark moved on the bed, he could see through the door. That... siren! Seductress! The person who had tricked Teacher into loving a werewolf! "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"You're welcome to stay here with me and Lunark until you fall asleep if you like," he said, keeping his voice low. He'd wait until Tesamu fell asleep before taking him back to his own room.

He froze when Frankenstein mentioned Lunark. Teacher... Teacher didn't actually expect him to sleep with that monster, did he? Lunark got out of the bed going to check on the two. He flinched even closer to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein looked over at Lunark. "Tesamu's had a nightmare, would it be alright if he stays here for a while until he falls asleep?"

She nodded. "Of course." Though, by how he was shrinking, she didn't think her presence would be welcome for that. She could always go sleep on the couch, she supposed. Since her old room had been repurposed by now.

Frankenstein held onto Tesamu trying to calm the boy down, "It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of." He wondered if Lunark's presence still bothered him, or whether it was the nightmare.

Huh. Lunark approached further, meaning to kiss Frankenstein on the cheeks. Tesamu's whimper proved it. She was the problem here. She sighed. Of course, he wasn't over it so easily. She would protect the puppy though. Even if it was from his fear of her.

Frankenstein looked over at Lunark, "He'll be alright, he just needs some rest." Looking down at Tesamu, "Would you like to stay here tonight?" he asked.

He clenched his fists, nodding, but stopping halfway as if he wasn't sure. He simply leaned forward after that. "...I'll go sleep on the couch. I don't think he's going to be getting any sleep with me here." Lunark stated easily.

Frankenstein looked at Lunark apologetically, "Alright, I'll take care of Tesamu for tonight."

She nodded, leaving the room. The couch was plenty comfortable, and even if it wasn't, she had her fair share of sleeping in strange places. Tesamu seemed to relax a bit in Frankenstein's arms once the werewolf had left.

Frankenstein sighed, "Alright, come on. Let's try and get some sleep tonight." he said, he missed Lunark already.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Takeo had gotten up early, to get breakfast started. He began making the preparations when he noticed someone sleeping on the sofa. Walking closer, he noticed it was Lunark. Did she and the boss have a fight? He wondered.

Lunark didn't need much sleep, so she simply got up from the couch when she realised there was another person in the room. "Good morning, Takeo." Oh, breakfast! "Here, let me help you with that."

"It's alright, I've got it covered, shouldn't you go and get changed or something?" he asked, wondering whether he should ask why she was sleeping on the sofa.

"Hmm. I do need to, but I'm waiting until Tesamu's awake." Then he wouldn't be in the room, possibly waking.

"Tesamu?" Takeo had noticed the kid had been acting weird around Lunark since Muzaka's visit a couple of days ago.

"He's scared of werewolves. And nobles." Ah, right. Takeo might not know that since that argument happened in Latin.

"Oh, I see. Does that mean he knows about you and Rai?" Takeo asked. "He only seems to act strangely around you."

"He knows about me and Muzaka. Not Rai, thankfully." She smiled awkwardly. "You sure you don't want help? I don't really have anything else to do."

Takeo nodded. "Alright, you can prepare the meat? I'm still working on the vegetables," he replied. "Can I ask? Why were you sleeping on the sofa? Did you and the boss have a fight?"

Lunark chuckled. "No. Tesamu had a nightmare. And wanted to sleep with Frankenstein." It was rather normal for puppies to sleep with their parents, after all.

Takeo let out a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. The two of you are getting married in just over a week." He was excited as were the other two, they'd never been to a wedding before.

"We are." And she couldn't wait for it. "But a small fight wouldn't hurt our relationship either. You've got nothing to worry about."

Takeo nodded as the two of them, finished making the preparations for breakfast. Soon enough, Frankenstein entered the living room. "Good morning," he said, walking over to Lunark, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

She eagerly returned it, wrapping her arms around his shoulder in turn. "Tesamu sleep well?"

"Yes, he did. He didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night. Did you sleep well?" He asked. He'd missed cuddling with Lunark.

"I've slept in far worse places than a comfortable couch, Franken." She nuzzled her nose against his. She'd missed him.

Frankenstein looked down, at her stomach, smiling, "What about our baby?" he asked, "Can you sense our babies aura?"

She shook her head. "Just Dark Spear, as usual." Which was close enough, according to Raizel.

"Alright." He kissed her again. "Tesamu should be in his room now if you'd like to get ready before breakfast. I'll help Takeo." He smiled, letting her go reluctantly.

"I'll go do that." She went to go get dressed, coming back looking far fresher than she did before. Though, no one tended to look anything but comfortable in sleeping clothes.

Frankenstein walked over to her as she returned and gave her a kiss, "You look beautiful, as always." he smiled.

"As do you." Frankenstein was a very handsome man, after all. "What did you and Takeo make for breakfast?"

"I've made the usual dishes, but instead of using beef in the bulgogi, I used venison instead." he smiled, hoping she'd like that little change.

She blushed, saying nothing. Venison was delicious. Where was he getting all of it though? "Did you hunt your own deer?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "I'm terrible at hunting." He laughed. "I have the local butcher import it especially."

"...I could show you how to hunt sometime?" He could probably learn the werewolf method very easily.

Frankenstein smiled at the invitation, "I'd like that."

She grinned. She was sure her powerful lover could take down a deer no problems. "I'll go call the boys down and get the table set." Tao in particular... he might need coffee if he forgot to sleep again.

Frankenstein nodded. He and Takeo set the table as the rest of the household began coming down. Tao was yawning. Frankenstein looked at him. "Rough night?" He asked, certain he'd stayed up all night on his computer again.

"Mmpfh." Tao sat in his chair and his head flopped forward onto the table.

"That good, huh?" He laughed. With the table set, everyone sat down to eat breakfast together.

Tesamu sat in his seat, eating quietly. He looked between Lunark and Teacher. Had he managed to damage their relationship, even a little by doing this? Though, they looked just as close as ever... hmm. Maybe he needed to try more?

Everyone was involved in the usual conversations at breakfast. Frankenstein noticed Tesamu not joining in the conversations. "Is everything alright Tesamu? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Ah! No! I'm fine!" He busied himself with eating his ramen to prove it.

"If you're upset about last night, you don't have to worry." Frankenstein could tell there was something still troubling Tesamu, and though it might be his guilt over getting Lunark to leave the room last night.

He shook his head. No. He was more upset that it didn't work. He could see how closely they still sat together! And how he still put more meat on her plate for some reason. ...Lunark did the same for Tristan, actually. Was she actually in love with him?

Frankenstein thought he'd leave the boy to it, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Soon, dinner was over and done with. Frankenstein took the dishes back to the kitchen, as the rest of the household left for work.

* * *

Teacher... Teacher should know of her wandering eye. Then Teacher would know that she wasn't the best he could get, and get rid of her. Tesamu followed him to his labs. He was supposed to teach him something today anyway.

Frankenstein had set up an experiment in his lab for Tesamu. He had a bar of Ivory Soap and a microwavable bowl ready and waiting. "We'll be conducting some experiments today, have you got your notepad and pen?"

"Yes." He clicked the pen. He'd never get used to that. He could click it all day if he were honest. "... Soap?" That's what that was, right?

"Yes, it's Ivory soap to be exact. Tell me, do you know what kind of experiment we'll be conducting?" he asked.

"...No?" Soap was soap! It being made out of tusks shouldn't matter!

"We're going to be conducting an experiment in Thermal Expansion, but first I'd like to know what you think will happen, when we heat the soap, in a microwave?"

"... If it's called 'Thermal Expansion', then the soap'll get bigger." Duh. That was common sense!

Frankenstein laughed, "Exactly, but how? What are you expecting to see?"

"... Like the noodles?" They got thicker as they soaked up broth.

"That's a good hypothesis. Write that down, then we'll begin the experiment and see if you're right." He smiled, happy to help his young lab assistant conduct an experiment.

"Okay." He wrote it down on his paper. He needed it, after all.

"Let's take measurements before the experiment, so we'll know if it's gotten bigger."

"Okay!" He took a ruler on the table, measuring the soap carefully so that he got accurate ones.

"That's great, we're all set." Frankenstein cut the Ivory soap into 4 pieces and placed them in a microwaveable bowl. He put the soap in for two minutes, and awaited the results.

It grew and made a weird shape. It wasn't what it was originally at all! How? What had happened!?

Once the microwave had stopped, Frankenstein removed the bowl wearing oven gloves, so they could take a closer look at the soap. "Let's measure it again and see how much it has expanded."

He pressed his ruler to it. "Ah!" the foam went down with the pressure of the ruler! This wasn't the same thing they'd had at all!

"Do you have a hypothesis as to why the soap expanded the way it did?" Frankenstein asked, curious to see if Tesamu had any theories.

He shook his head. This was... beyond him. Why did it do that? Maybe... "Did it boil?" It was kind of like a solid version of when water boiled, he thought.

"Something like that, the soap is filled with tiny air bubbles. When heated the air bubbles expand, causing the soap to foam and grow. If we let it cool completely, it'll harden and can still be used as soap." Frankenstein explained.

"Oh." So it was still usable then?

"We'll be turning this into clay, do you have any ideas on how we're going to do that?" He asked.

"Clay? But it's soap!" Soap was soap and clay was clay!

"Yes, it won't be for long." Frankenstein smiled, he produced a jug of water and a roll of toilet paper. "Let's start by unravelling the roll of toilet paper first."

"What for?" Wouldn't that make a mess?

"It's how we're going to turn the soap into clay." Frankenstein smiled.

"Okay." It was just a roll. It couldn't make that much of one.

Frankenstein began unravelling the roll, before handing it over to Tesamu. "Why don't you give it a try?" he asked.

"Umm." He turned the roll around in his hand, accidentally dropping it in the process, leaving him holding one end of the roll while it bounced and unwound itself. "Ah!"

Frankenstein laughed slightly, "It's alright, we need to unwind it, the process doesn't matter."

"But it'll make a mess!"

"It'll be fine, it's not wet like water, so it's easy to clean up." He smiled.

Even so... he picked up the roll and just wrapped it around his arm to unwrap the rest of it. "Done."

"Good, now let's place it in a bowl and add the soap from earlier to it." Frankenstein smiled, the experiment was going well.

Oh. He'd need to gather all the stuff on the floor then. He did that as well and put it into a bowl that Teacher had brought. And the soap... it had cooled down enough to touch, at least. He grabbed at it. The texture was so... weird. Brittle. He wound up breaking bits of it. "Oh."

"Don't worry, we need to break the soap into small pieces, so let's crumble it into the bowl." Frankenstein helped Tesamu with the soap.

"Okay!" He got to work on crumbling it in earnest. He and Teacher made quick work of it together.

"Right, you'll want to roll up your sleeves for this next bit." Frankenstein waited until Tesamu had done so, "I'm going to pour a glass of water into the soap and paper, once it's in there, you'll need to mix it all together until you get a solid lump of clay. Ready?"

He nodded. He could do that. "Yes."

"Okay," Frankenstein took a cup of water and poured it into the bowl, as Tesamu combined the ingredients until they formed a soft mouldable clay.

It felt... weird. "...So we can make pottery with this then?" He looked at it dubiously.

Frankenstein laughed, "No, it's mouldable like clay, but unlike clay, it won't dry out. You can keep shape it as many times as you like."

"... What's the point of that?" They'd made something essentially useless.

"It's fun to play with and the soft texture of it is great for stress relief." He said smiling.

Tesamu still looked at it dubiously but nodded.

"We have some time before everyone returns. Why don't we try moulding something out of the soap dough?" He said.

"Okay." What would he make? What would Teacher make?

Frankenstein split the dough in half and showed Tesamu how to sculpt it into a dragon. The dough was soft and pliable and kept it's shape better than expected.

"Oh!" Wow. They could make things easy! It was an art tool then?

"Here you go," Frankenstein handed his half of the dough back to Tesamu, "Why don't you try making something? You can be as creative as you like."

He didn't need that much, he didn't think. He just made a dog with a smaller amount. "There."

"That's really good," Frankenstein praised the child, hoping it'd encourage him to play more in the future.

Oh. It was... good? He blushed happily. "Thank you, Teacher."

"You're welcome, that's our experiment concluded. Do you want to write down the results?"

"Um. Yeah." He put the clay down and wrote the results down. It had foamed and turned brittle. That was quite the observation!

"Right, let's get everything cleaned up and get dinner started, everyone will be home in a couple of hours. Why don't you take the soap dough to your room, so you can play with it later?" He said, gathering up the bowls they'd used.

"Okay." But wait. "...Umm. If Lunark liked someone else... what would you do?"

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "I'd be happy for her, if that was what she wanted. Why?"

"I think she likes someone else."

"Really? Who?" Frankenstein asked, he was certain he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary and if Lunark did like someone else, he was sure she would have said something.

"I don't wanna say." Teacher seemed to like Tristan just fine, after all.

"Hmm..." Frankenstein thought about what Tesamu was saying and doubted any of it was true, especially since he knew Lunark.

"Um. I'll go put this up now." He walked up to his room to put it away.

"Alright, I'll finish cleaning up then get started on dinner." The others would be tired after a long day, so he thought he'd make everyone's favourite dishes.

* * *

Ah. Tesamu was going to his room. That meant she could go see Franken now. She took the elevator down. "How'd the science lesson go?"

"It went rather well, I showed him how to make some soap dough." Frankenstein smiled, walking over to Lunark, pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

She happily accepted it, leaning her head on his chest after. "Soap dough?"

"Yes, you combine toilet paper, soap and water to make a soft, pliable dough, that can be shaped as needed. It's quite relaxing to play with." He smiled. He'd missed her so much. "He did say something strange though."

"Strange? Strange for him or strange in general?"

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "I'd say strange in general. He seems to think you like someone else. I'm not sure where he'd get such an idea from though."

Her brow furrowed, trying to think of anyone she would have been friendly with. "Muzaka maybe? But I'm just polite to him because he's my Lord." She shook her head. "No. I'm not interested in anyone but you." Looking to the side and blushing, she started again. "I'm... not _opposed_ to polyamory. But I want you all to myself right now." So she'd have told him if there was another she was interested in.

Frankenstein held her close, "I know. If that's something you'd want, then I'm happy to go along with it, but right now, I don't want to share you with anyone."

She snuggled closer. "I'll help you get the lab clean. Then we can work on dinner."

"Sounds good to me, then maybe we can..." He whispered something into her ear softly, before leaning back to smile waiting to see her reaction.

She laughed. "Of course." She leaned up to kiss him. He needn't whisper when they were alone, but his breath on her ear...

* * *

The two of them set to work cleaning the lab, then headed up to the kitchen, where Takeo was already making preparations for dinner. "Good work Takeo. Lunark and I will give you a hand so it all gets done quicker."

"Thanks, Boss." It still felt weird calling him dad, but he was sure that Frankenstein got the implication behind boss now. "All right, what still needs to be done?" Lunark asked.

"The rice still needs to be cleaned and the ramen hasn't been started yet," Takeo responded.

"I'll take the ramen," Frankenstein volunteered, he was the one responsible for making it after all.

Lunark cleaned the rice easily and got it in the rice cooker. Was that everything then? "I'll go ahead and get the bean sprouts out for you."

"Thank you," Frankenstein replied. A few minutes later everything was cooked and placed on the table as everyone took their seats.

Dinner passed as usual, Lunark putting meat on Tristan's plate, and Tesamu watching intently, a bit angry. Could she at least not do that in front of Teacher if she was going to insist on being unfaithful!?

Frankenstein noticed Tesamu seemed a bit distant, maybe he didn't feel like he could join in. "Tesamu, why don't you tell everyone about the science experiment you conducted today?" He smiled, it'd be best to include the boy in their conversations if he was going to feel like part of the family.

He frowned. Was Teacher truly oblivious to what was happening right in front of him? He'd said he hadn't wanted to say who Lunark liked, for Tristan's sake if nothing else, but still! Didn't this make it obvious? "Okay." He described the experiment. How the soap became fluffy and brittle. The making the clay he left out. That was part of a craft, not an experiment.

"That's awesome, did you have fun?" Takeo asked. He guessed that was the main point of the experiment.

"Teacher and I made clay from it afterwards. I have it in my room."

"That's great, maybe we could play with it later?" Takeo suggested. Tesamu was part of the household now, and he'd always wanted a younger brother to play with.

"Umm. Okay." Takeo was always nice to him. He didn't know why, but that was fine! Having Takeo around was good.

* * *

Pretty soon dinner was over. Frankenstein helped Takeo and M-21 take the plates back to the kitchen, so they could clean them. Tesamu approached Lunark, "Um, is it alright if I talk with you for a few minutes?" He asked. This time he'd definitely save Teacher.

She blinked. Tesamu wanted to talk to her. She smiled gently at the boy. "Of course. What do you need?"

Tesamu nodded, "It's about Teacher, I think he likes someone else." It was worth a try. Teacher did seem surprised when he'd told him something similar earlier.

Ah. He was _trying_ to make them dislike each other. "Nice try kiddo. He'd have told me if he was."

Tesamu was taken aback, "He really does though." He might as well go all-in if this was going to work.

"Why haven't I met them then? If we wanted another partner, we agreed to introduce them to each other." She figured he wouldn't understand polyamory at his age. "I can share, you know. And he knows that."

Tesamu was stumped, he wasn't sure what she meant. He'd have to come up with some other plan, this clearly wasn't going to work in his favour. "But what if he wanted to keep it a secret?"

"Why would he? We could both like the person he likes. And then we could all like each other." That was probably the easiest way to explain it to him.

Tesamu was even more confused, "Why would you want to share? Isn't liking someone supposed to be a special thing between two people?" If she was thinking about other people, then that means that she doesn't really like Teacher as much as she says she does.

Lunark nodded. "And that's what's called monogamy. But some couples like other people too. And that's called polyamory. Franken and I are monogamous right now. But we have discussed the possibility of polyamory as well." She quirked an eyebrow. "As well as covered that for now, we'd rather be a monogamous couple. Where are you getting the ideas of me or him having outside interests?"

"I've seen you with Tristan! If you like him, then why are you not telling Teacher!?" Tesamu frowned, wondering if she'd try to deny it.

"... Why does everyone think I'm trying to romance our puppy!?" She shook her head. "No. I see him the way I see you. A kid to take care of. Nothing more."

Tesamu didn't like this. If she was telling the truth then that meant there was no way she'd break up with Teacher. He'd leave things as they were for now, but he wasn't happy about it.

She smiled. "Why don't you go play with Takeo? He's been wanting to see your clay." And she had a date in Frankenstein's study with him.

Tesamu nodded, "Alright," He'd come up with a plan to break her and teacher up later. Tesamu excitedly ran off to find Takeo, so they could play with the clay he'd made.


	26. Chapter 26

Lunark made her way to the study, wrapping her arms around Frankenstein when she entered. "So, I found out who my mystery man is supposed to be."

Frankenstein pulled her close, giving her a kiss, before pulling back, "Who is that?" he smiled, wondering if he should be jealous.

"Tesamu thinks it's Tristan." Again.

Frankenstein laughed at that, "That does seem to be a common misconception." He pulled her into a closer embrace.

Her rounding belly bumped against his abdomen as she pressed against him, and she leaned up for another kiss.

The two took their time, having fun and enjoying themselves. Neither one noticed the door open and the small boy enter as the two continued their activities. Exhausted and satisfied, Lunark noticed the boy in the room. Frankenstein turned to see him, "Tesamu, what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling his clothes back on.

He blushed deeply. "I came to show you..." Oh. He'd dropped it from shock. He picked it up. "It's ruined now."

Frankenstein finished pulling the last of his clothes on and walked over to the boy. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we can rebuild it. How long have you been standing here?"

"I don't know." He really didn't. He just... walked in and froze. Lunark covertly dressed, not wanting him to get an eyeful more than he'd already seen.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It's nothing to be afraid of. It's something adults do when they like each other." Frankenstein wasn't sure how much the boy had seen, and heard, but he'd definitely have to explain, exactly what he'd witnessed.

"I would hope you'd only make babies with someone you like."

Frankenstein nodded. "Yes, and I love Luna. I'm sure I've told you before." So, he did understand what was happening. Or was it from what they'd said? He blushed slightly. Perhaps he'd feel differently after seeing the baby. "If you like, we could go take a look at the baby."

"Why?" Teacher's baby... that was probably just another monster growing in Lunark. Baby or not. Teacher's or not.

"You want to help people, so it'll help you understand child development if nothing else. Besides, it's a happy occasion, and I want to share it with all of my family, that includes you."

"... Okay." He should get a good look at whatever Teacher wanted him to see, he guessed.

They headed to the lab, Frankenstein was excited to see how their child was getting on, it'd been a few weeks since Lunark's last check-up. "Let's see how our baby is doing," he said as he prepared the ultrasound equipment.

Lunark smiled and hopped up on the table, unbuttoning the bottom portion of her shirt again before leaning back, giving him a bit more room to work.

Frankenstein ran the lubricated probe over her stomach, checking their baby on the monitor. He turned the monitor so Lunark could see their baby as well. "Come over here Tesamu, see this is our baby." He explained the features to him, before turning to Lunark, "We're having a girl." He smiled, excitedly.

A little girl? She laughed. "You don't seem to have one of those even in your adopted list yet." Ah. "Her tail has been getting even bigger. Does that mean it's there to stay?" A tail. A tail?! The baby had a tail, and Teacher was acting like it was normal?! Tesamu came to look at the monitor. It was just like looking at an uncanny drawing. Human, but not.

Frankenstein smiled, "Yes, a daughter would make a welcome addition to our family. If it's still visible at this stage, she'll be born with the tail." His excitement was evident in his voice, they were going to have a daughter. He looked over at Tesamu, "Looks like you'll have a younger sister to play with."

"She has a tail." His face twisted, showing his discomfort. That baby was a monster. Probably like its mother.

"All mammals are born with tails, even humans. However the tail is absorbed before human children are born, it's different for werewolves. Their tails are absorbed when they become adults." At least from what Lunark had told him.

Tesamu's lips pressed together, his frown deepening. Did Teacher really think saying his baby was a werewolf was normal? He was starting to panic a bit. That baby was part of Teacher, yes. But it was a fanged monster, just like all werewolves and nobles. "I wonder which of us she'll resemble more," Lunark stated, before continuing. "Obviously me in terms of her species physiology, but..." Hmm. She blushed. "Ashleen does look a lot like her mother, according to Muzaka." So, they could and did take after human parents as well.

Frankenstein smiled, "If she takes after you, I'm sure she'll be beautiful." He was so overjoyed. He could hardly wait for their child to be born.

Tesamu didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. The babies were a spell used by her to trap Teacher.

Frankenstein noticed Tesamu was being rather quiet, "What do you think Tesamu? Do you think the baby will look like her mother or her father?"

"Umm. Probably Lunark?" She had a tail and everything. Little monster.

Frankenstein smiled looking at Lunark, "We should start thinking of baby names, now that we know we're having a girl."

She nodded. "I'll start looking some up. Do you have any preferences for what we're looking for?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "We could think up a couple later before we go to sleep." He smiled. It'd be nice to cuddle and think up baby names.

She nodded. "We could also see if Tesamu has any good ideas. And the rest of the boys." Though they'd obviously keep full veto power on that one. So they didn't give her a strange one.

Frankenstein smiled and nodded, "Yes, I like that idea very much. Let's get ready for bed. It's been a long night."

This was bad. Very bad. Tesamu simply crushed his sculpture, rolling it into a ball. She'd stolen Teacher. And Teacher seemed happy about it. He started to creep away.

Frankenstein looked over at Tesamu, "Would you like me to tuck you into bed?" He asked Tesamu, he'd make sure the child was alright before letting him go to sleep.

He hesitated. He really didn't know what he wanted, so he shrugged. Either was fine, he guessed.

"Alright, I'll come and help you in a moment." Frankenstein cleaned Lunark up, and gave her a quick kiss, before taking the boy up to his room.

Tesamu followed in silence. The baby was... just like Lunark. Not even human-ish like Ashleen was. Tesamu put his clay into the bowl. "I gotta go wash up and change clothes." He got out a pair of pyjamas and came back in them after he was done washing.

Frankenstein waited for the young boy to climb into bed, before tucking him in and sitting on the bed beside him. He ran a hand through his hair, "Don't worry about what happened tonight, if you have any questions or you feel like talking, then I'm always here for you." He said reassuringly.

"... Why were you doing that if you already have a baby? Animals don't." Tesamu knew from back in his home village.

"That's because Lunark and I love each other. It's our way of showing each other affection." He wasn't quite sure how else to explain it.

That was... weird. "You can't just kiss and hold hands?" That was what he saw a lot of adults doing back home when they courted.

Frankenstein smiled, "Yes we do that as well, but sometimes, we like to do things to feel a lot closer to each other."

Tesamu mumbled something about looking entirely too close before simply nodding.

"Alright then, try and get some sleep." Frankenstein smiled, as he gave him a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the room and heading back to his.

Lunark smiled as he entered the room. "Hey." A daughter. Their baby was a girl. She was also Dark Spear, as far as they knew, but their baby was growing and healthy and even big enough that Frankenstein could tell the gender.

Frankenstein smiled at Lunark as he returned her greeting. He quickly changed and climbed into bed, pulling her close so they could cuddle, giving her a kiss.

She nuzzled his nose, kissing him again before moving her face to his neck. "Our baby is growing strong and healthy." She was so happy! She laughed.

Frankenstein smiled, "Yes, I'm overjoyed." He ran a hand through her hair, "If you like, we can discuss baby names before we go to sleep."

"Baby names? You already have some in mind?"

"Yes, I did say I'd wanted to have children, so I've given a lot of thought to baby names." He smiled, holding her close.

She nodded. "All right, what did you have in mind?" She cuddled closer to him.

Frankenstein thought for a moment, "How about Lorelei? If you don't like that one, I also have, Maeve, Ellesandra, and Alannah."

"Lorelei?" What did that mean? "Hmm. From my home, there's Wenona, Migina, Ayiana, Taima, and Walvia." Those would suit their daughter, right?

"The name comes from mythology. I like the sound of Ayiana." He smiled, "We should write them down." He got a pen and a pad of paper from the bedside drawer and made a note of the names they'd suggested so far.

"I'll have to do some more research, I think. Those are just ones I thought of off the top of my head. 'Nayeli' is also a rather popular name, but our baby is special." She stroked her stomach. More than any other child... well. You couldn't say most children were also a soul weapon.

Frankenstein stroked her stomach as well. "Yes, she really is quite special. How about Aria?" He said, making note of it.

"It's not a bad one. Though I'm not sure musical names will suit her."

Frankenstein smiled, "Probably not. I wonder which one of us, she'll take after."

"Tesamu said me, but that might just be because of the tail."

"That's true, what were you like as a child?" He asked, curious about what kind of personality their baby would have.

"Umm." She blushed. "I'm not sure we'd want a child like I was."

Frankenstein laughed pulling her closer, "I don't know, it might be fun."

How to explain this? "I... regularly came home missing limbs, even as a toddler. Children think they are immortal and don't give thought to danger. If I'd been a human..." She'd probably have died by the time she'd turned three.

Frankenstein was surprised at that. "Really? In that case we'll have to make sure we keep a closer eye on our her." He didn't want her getting hurt or injured.

"My mothers were forever trying to do the same." She chuckled. "Busy parents can't necessarily keep as good an eye as they'd want. I remember more than once Amma suggesting they make a leash for me. Nana just said I'd chew through it."

Frankenstein laughed. "You must've been quite a handful." He said moving a few stray strands of hair from her face, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Either way, you turned out wonderful."

She smiled, turning to press kisses to his jawline. "What were you like?"

Frankenstein smiled. "Believe it or not, I'm much the same now, as I was back then." It'd been a long time since he'd thought about his family.

She snorted. "Honestly I can't believe that. Basically a tiny adult?"

Frankenstein laughed. "Okay, so maybe not exactly an adult, but I was responsible. I was financially supporting my family just after I'd turned five."

Her brow furrowed. That did not sound okay. "How?" He was supposed to be older than her... what kind of place did he live, that let children do that. "Why?"

Frankenstein pulled her close. He explained how his mother died shortly after giving birth to him and his younger, identical twin brother. His early life was happy with the two of them raised by their Father in a small village. His father was the village doctor, so when his younger brother died from pneumonia, it broke him. "After that, I took on the financial burden by making the remedies and tinctures in my father's journals and selling them so we could eat. It's how I got into medicine."

She nodded. That made sense. But still... "I'm sorry you didn't get to just be a child. I helped out my parents as well when they'd ask, but..." Nothing to the degree that Frankenstein had. Putting logs on the fire and threading beads were nothing in comparison.

Frankenstein pulled her close, "It is what it is, I do have some happy memories from childhood, just not a lot." He said, running his hand up and down her shoulder, "I guess that's why I've always wanted to have children someday. So, I could give them a better childhood than mine and watch them be happy."

Could their daughter be happy? When she was what she was? Lunark certainly hoped so. "I just hope she turns out healthy."

Frankenstein stroked Lunark's stomach, "I hope so too. Happy and healthy, what more could we ask for?" He smiled.

"Between the two of us, she'll be a cute puppy regardless." A hand joined Frankenstein's on her belly, interlacing her fingers with his.

"That she will," Frankenstein smiled as he pulled her close for a long passionate kiss. He loved it when the two of them could just stay in bed cuddling.

Kissing her beloved was always nice. Their family was growing, and she was sure that the boys would be happy to have a little sister to play with. Tesamu aside. He'd come around eventually.

Frankenstein smiled, "Since we were interrupted before, would you like to have some fun again now?"

"Yes." She rolled him over so that she could rest on top of him. "I hadn't nearly had enough yet."

"That's good because we still have the whole night ahead of us." He smiled mischievously, pulling her close, for another kiss.

* * *

:3 The only reason Lunark thinks Frankenstein doesn't have any female adoptees is because she hasn't met Seira as a member of the household. Just for references sake.


End file.
